Voldemorts Revange
by francis
Summary: Draco und Harry haben es endlich geschafft und sind zusammen, doch wegen einem dummen missverständniss will Harry nichts mehr mit Draco zu tun haben. Kriegen sie sich oder kriegen sie sich nicht, das ist hier die frage!! *gg* HPxDM Slash!!!
1. Harrys Geheimniss

Ja Hallo, hier bin ich wieder mit meiner Fortsetzung. Was ich noch erwähnen muss Sevi und Draco sind ziemlich OOC. Wer das nicht mag, sollte jetzt besser die Gelegenheit nutzen und eine andere Fiction lesen. Für alle anderen gelten. Seit herzlich willkommen bei meiner Slash-Fiction. Und ein riesen grosses DANKE SCHÖN an Meeko, die sich erbarmt hat und mir das Betagelesen hat. *habdichganzdolllieb* Alle Charakteren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling, und nicht mir. Aber das wisst ihr bestimmt schon, aber los geht's.  
  
  
  
^^^^**^^^^  
  
  
  
Draco stand immer noch bei sich zu Hause in ,,Malfoy Manor'' und schaute aus dem Fenster. Seit zwei Tagen regnete es schon ununterbrochen. Dichte dunkle Wolken hingen am Himmel und es gab kein Anzeichen darauf, dass die Sonne sobald wieder scheinen würde. Man sah selten Menschen die Strassen entlang laufen, und wenn jemand wirklich draussen bei diesem scheusslichen Wetter unterwegs war, ging er ganz nah entlang den Häusern, wo ihm die Dächer des Hauses Schutz boten vor dem Regen.. //Richtig schwermütiges Wetter// dachte Draco, //da ist es ja auch kein Wunder, dass ich ständig an Harry denken muss.// Er seufzte tief. //Wie es ihm wohl geht? Ich hoffe nur, seine Muggel Verwandtschaft behandelt ihn einigermassen gut.// Der blonde Slytherin wandte sich vom Fenster ab und legte sich ein wenig auf sein Bett. //Noch zwei ganze Wochen bevor die Schule anfängt//, er seufzte noch ein wenig tiefer, //ich glaube ich schreibe McGonagalls Aufsatz. Das wird mich bestimmt ein wenig von Harry ablenken.// Leicht grimmig verzog er sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass diese alte Spinatwachtel ihnen Unmengen von Hausaufgaben gegeben hatte. Doch da half wohl nichts. Er schnappte sich sein Buch für Verwandlungen, seine Feder, ein Stück Pergament, setzte sich damit an seinen Tisch und versuchte so gut es ging ihren Aufsatz hinzu bekommen. Was nicht so einfach war, wie er schnell herausfand. Ständig sah er gewisse grüne Augen vor sich, schwarz wirres Haar, das nur zu einer Person gehören konnte, einer Person die nach seinem Geschmack schon viel zu viel Leid ertragen musste. //Nein Schluss - genug, es hilft weder ihm noch mir, wenn ich hier so melancholisch bin//, schalt er sich selbst und schrieb seinen Aufsatz endlich zu Ende. Eine Weile später klopfte es an seine Türe. "Draco? Darf ich hineinkommen?" "Ja, Mom", entgegnete er. Die Türe öffnete sich langsam, herein kam eine hübsche Frau mittleren Alters. "Draco? Was ist nur mit dir los? Seit du hier bist hockst du nur in deinem Zimmer rum und bläst Trübsal. Hast du irgend ein Problem, worüber du mit mir reden möchtest?"  
  
"Nein Mom, mir geht's gut." Er sah den kritischen Blick seiner Mutter und sagte schnell ein "wirklich" hinterher "Wenn du meinst, aber komm jetzt runter, dein Vater ist zurück und wir wollen Essen" sagte sie resigniert. Zusammen liefen sie die Treppen herunter und gingen dann ins Esszimmer weiter.  
  
"Hallo Dad", begrüsste Draco seinen Vater am Esstisch. "Ach, hallo Draco" Lucius schaute seinen Sohn prüfend an, "bei Merlin, was schaust du wieder deprimiert drein? Man könnte meinen, dass wer weiss was passiert ist, und das geht schon die ganzen Ferien so. Aber ich habe heute etwas erfahren, was selbst dich aufheitern wird." Draco schaute ihn neugierig an. "Es geht um Potter" sagte sein Vater kalt. Dracos Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt noch um ein vielfaches gestiegen. "Er hat vorgestern verbotenerweise bei sich gezaubert", Lucius konnte ein fettes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nicht verhindern. "Was hat er denn getan", fragte Draco neugierig aber auch ein klein wenig ängstlich. Doch liess er sich seine Angst nicht anmerken, schliesslich war er ein Meister darin, wenn es darum ging seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Auf Lucius Lippen bildete sich ein dämonisches Lächeln. "Er hat einen Schleuderzauber auf seinen Onkel gelassen und jetzt muss er dreihundert Galleonen ans Ministerium bezahlen. Wie ich gehört habe musste sein Onkel aufgrund einer Platzwunde am Kopf und einer Gehirnerschütterung in ein Muggle-Spital gehen." "Und weshalb hat er das getan?" Fragte Draco. "Was weiss ich, was dieser Bengel alles für Flausen im Kopf hat. Schade nur, dass er nicht von Hogwarts ausgeschlossen wurde. Aber der ach so gute muggelliebende Narr, würde das schon zu verhindern wissen." Draco jedoch machte das nachdenklich. Und wieder einmal dachte er über Harry nach.... wie so oft in letzter Zeit. //Harry würde niemals einfach so einen Fluch auf seinen Onkel jagen, da muss was vorgefallen sein. Bloss was? Sein Onkel wird bestimmt ganz schön sauer auf Harry sein. Hoffentlich lässt er Harry in ruhe und behandelt ihn nach dem was passiert ist nicht noch schlechter.//  
  
Diese letzten zwei Wochen verstrichen für Draco quälend langsam, er hatte schon den Verdacht, dass jemand einen Langsamkeits-Zauber ausgesprochen haben könnte, doch als es dann der 31. August war, hätte Draco am liebsten nochmals zwei Wochen Ferien gehabt. Schon komisch, zuerst konnte er es kaum noch erwarten wieder Harry zu sehen, und jetzt wollte er es so lange wie möglich noch rauszögern. Er bekam plötzlich bammel Harry zu sehen. Als er ihn zum letzten mal gesehen hatte, hatte Harry, Ron, Hermine und die Weasley Zwillinge ihm ein paar nicht gerade nette Flüche auf ihn gehetzt, die Nachwirkungen hatte er drei Tage später immer noch gespürt. Jedoch musste er auch zugeben, dass er daran selbst schuld war. Seine Bemerkungen damals waren wohl nicht sehr erbaulich für die Gryffindors gewesen. //Doch diese Zeit ist nun vorbei, selbst wenn mir Harry sagt, er mag mich nicht, oder sogar er hasst mich// Draco schluckte schwer. // ich werde versuchen ihm zu helfen und beizustehen. Er ist schliesslich auch erst fünfzehn Jahre alt, Sie können ihm doch nicht schon die Verantwortung für die ganze Welt auf dem Rücken festschrauben. Manchmal denke ich, Dumbledore hat sie nicht mehr alle, wie kann er so etwas nur zulassen?// Verzweifelt dachte er //hoffentlich lässt er sich auch von mir helfen//  
  
Und dann war es soweit, der erste September war gekommen, das hiess, heute würde ihn sein Vater wieder nach Kings-Cross bringen. Draco war schon den ganzen Morgen angespannt in seinem Zimmer hin und her marschiert, er konnte einfach keine Ruhe finden. Was bei dem Slytherin Jungen sonst nie der Fall war, sonst war er doch immer die Ruhe selbst. Oder etwa nicht?  
  
"Draco bist du fertig?" Rief sein Vater durch die Türe. "Ja, ich komme" entgegnete er hastig und zog sich noch schnell die Schuhe zu ende an. Lucius verkleinerte Dracos Gepäck und apparierte dann mit ihm zum Bahnhof Kings-Cross. Lucius verabschiedete sich von seinem Sohn vor dem Durchgang, der zum Perron 9 3/4 führte. Danach durchschritt Draco den Durchgang, es waren erst vereinzelte Schüler da , da es doch noch recht früh war. Erst nach und nach trudelten die Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser ein. Unter anderem auch einige seiner Freunde aus Slytherin. Draco schenkte ihnen jedoch keine grosse Aufmerksamkeit, sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zum Durchgang, er hoffte immer wieder, dass er Harry erblicken konnte, doch bisher war er noch nicht gekommen. //Es ist jetzt schon kurz vor elf, wo bleibt er bloss?// Er sah wie auch Ron und Hermine nervös auf dem Bahnsteig herumlaufen. Die ersten Schüler suchten sich schon ihre Abteile. Die Lok lies die ersten Dampfstrahlen entweichen, was bedeutete, dass sie in einer Minute abfahren würde. Draco folgte unsicher seinen Freunden Crabbe und Goyle in ein Abteil. Der Slytherin wusste, dass Harry es nie riskieren würde den Zug zu verpassen. Und mit der Zeit dachte er, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich einfach nicht gesehen hätte, schliesslich waren es ca. 420 Schüler, die dort gestanden hatten, da konnte es gut passieren, dass er ihn verpasst hatte.  
  
^^^^**^^^^  
  
Hermine sass fingernägelkauend Vis a Vis von Ron. Sie hatten sich zusammen ein Abteil genommen, Ginny setzte sich zu ihren Freundinnen und die Zwillinge stromerten irgendwo im Zug umher. "Was denkst du Ron?" Sagte Hermine so ruhig wie es ihre Nervosität zuliess. "Ich weiss nicht Hermine, es ist schon seltsam das er nicht aufgetaucht ist, ich meine, er würde doch nicht einfach so den Zug verpassen und dann hat er auch noch in den Ferien verbotenerweise gezaubert." "Er hat gezaubert?" Fragte Hermine erstaunt. "Ach ja, das weisst du ja noch gar nicht, er hat einen Schleuderfluch gebraucht." Hermine sah geschockt Ron an.  
  
"Und weisst du auch, warum er das getan hat?" Fragte sie. Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Aber mach dir keine sorgen Herm. Er musste zwar dreihundert Galleonen ans Ministerium berappen aber sonst bekam er keine Schwierigkeiten." Hermine setzte ihren Blick der besagte als ob das nicht reichen würde auf. Es ging jedoch nicht lange und sie wurde wieder nachdenklich und dann fragte sie: "Denkst du, er will nicht mehr nach Hogwarts?" "WAS", rief Ron empört, "du weisst doch genau, dass er sich in Hogwarts wohl fühlt. Er sieht es als sein zu Hause an. Das solltest du doch wissen. Wie kannst du nur so etwas fragen?" Ron war richtig ausser sich und machte auch keinen Hehl daraus es zu verbergen. "Ich weiss nicht, Ron" sagte das braunhaarige Mädchen zögernd. "Seit vier Jahren kennt er nun die Zauberwelt und in dieser Zeit ist viel schlimmes passiert, vielleicht will er nicht mehr. Ich würde ihn verstehen. Er mag zwar viel aushalten Ron, mehr vielleicht als wir ihm zutrauen, aber auch er hat irgendwann keine Kraft mehr. Auch er hat Grenzen, die er nicht überschreiten kann. Sie mögen zwar höher als unsere sein, aber trotzdem......" "Denkst du wirklich, er würde diese Muggels uns vorziehen?" Fragte Ron wieder etwas besonnener . "Nein, eigentlich denke ich das nicht." Sie hörte, wie Ron erleichtert ausatmete. "Aber" sagte sie weiter "du hast letztes Jahr selbst gesehen wie verschlossen er wurde, nachdem Cedric gestorben ist. Er hat kaum mehr mit jemandem geredet, oder an sich rangelassen......... nicht mal uns. Aber es kann auch sein, dass er in Gefahr vor Voldemort war" überlegte Hermine laut, "vielleicht musste er schon früher nach Hogwarts, oder auf anderem Wege." Sie spekulierten noch lange über Harrys Wegbleiben nach, doch sie kamen, egal wie sie es drehten und wendeten, zu keinem befriedigendem Ergebnis. "Ich geh mich jetzt jedenfalls umziehen, es geht nicht mehr lange bis wir in Hogsmead ankommen, und spätestens wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, wissen wir mehr." Sagte Hermine dann plötzlich in die bedrückte Stimmung hinein. Sie ging hinaus um sich in einem Mädchenabteil umzuziehen. Ron nutzte die Gelegenheit auch gleich und legte sich seinen Zaubererumhang um. Kurze Zeit später kam Hermine wieder ins Abteil zurück. Der Zug wurde nun immer langsamer und kam schlussendlich zum Stillstand, sie waren in Hogsmead eingetroffen. Ginny, Neville, Ron und Hermine fuhren zusammen in einer Kutsche zum Schloss hoch. "Wo ist denn Harry? Ich habe ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen." Fragte Neville. Ron und Hermine wechselten verstohlene Blicke. "Wir müssen uns am Bahnhof wohl verpasst haben" sagten sie dann schlussendlich, nicht ganz so überzeugend, wie sie es gern gehabt hätten. Aber Neville fragte auch nicht mehr weiter nach, worüber die zwei Gryffindors sehr dankbar waren, da sie nicht wussten, wie sie darauf hätten antworten sollen. Ausserdem hofften sie immer noch darauf, dass wenn sie am Gryffindor-Tisch ankommen würden, Harry schon da wäre und für sie zwei Plätze freihalten würde . Als sie jedoch dort waren, sahen sie, dass Harry nicht hier war. Langsam wuchs ihre Besorgtheit in Panik über.  
  
^^^^**^^^^  
  
Draco stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum.  
  
Sein Blick fiel immer wieder auf den leeren Platz neben Ron Weasley, der sonst immer von Harry besetzt war. In den Ferien hatte sich Draco in Gedanken immer ausgemalt, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er Harry sehen oder sogar ansprechen würde. Er hatte sich verschiedene Reaktionen von Harry ausgemalt. Doch das Harry nicht auftauchen würde, daran hatte er keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet. Im Zug hatte er sich glaubhaft eingeredet, dass er ihn nur auf dem Bahnsteig verpasst hatte, doch nun wurde er wieder in die Realität zurück gezerrt. Draco verspürte tief in sich, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Er konnte sich dieses Gefühl selbst nicht erklären, weder warum er es verspürte, noch warum ihm das so viel Angst einjagte. Zuerst hatte er den Gedanken gehegt, dass Voldemort schuld sein könnte, doch den schob er wieder bei Seite, da er der festen Überzeugung war, dass sein Vater ihm so etwas sofort mitgeteilt hätte, wie er es immer tat, wenn wichtige Dinge mit Voldemort oder Harry Potter vorgingen. Doch er hatte nichts dergleichen gehört, was ihn wieder ein wenig beruhigte. Doch dieses beklemmende Gefühl war immer noch da. Wenn es nicht Voldemort war, wer oder was war es dann, was ihn von hier fernhielt?  
  
"Hey Draco, sieht so aus, als ob deine Gebete erhört worden sind. Potter ist nicht aufgetaucht, das muss doch besonders für dich ein Freudenfest sein." Draco warf seiner Tischnachbarin Milcent Bullstrode einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der diese zum Schweigen brachte.  
  
Das Festmahl ging heute quälend langsam vorüber, das empfand nicht nur Draco so, nein, besonders zwei Gryffindors fiel es schwer still zu sitzen und nicht einfach zu Dumbledore zu gehen, um zu fragen, was mit Harry los sei. Doch auch den restlichen Gryffindors war es in der Zwischenzeit aufgefallen, dass Harry nicht da war. Ein unruhiges Geflüster und Gemunkel machte sich an dem Gryffindor-Tisch breit, das immer lauter und aufgeregter wurde, so dass schlussendlich auch noch der Hufflepuff-Tisch und der Ravenclaw-Tisch mitbekamen, was los war. Dumbledore stand auf, schritt herüber zu dem Gryffindor-Tisch wo das Geflüster am lautesten und aufgeregtesten war. "Was ist hier los?" Fragte der Schulleiter. Auf einmal war es mucksmäuschen still im Speisesaal. Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Platz und antwortete. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Harry ist nicht aufgetaucht. Wir haben ihn weder am Bahnhof Kings-Cross gesehen, noch im Zug. Und hier ist er auch nicht." Auf Dumbledores Gesicht konnte man keine Reaktion erkennen. Weder ob diese Nachricht ihn beunruhigte, noch ob er eventuell mehr wusste. Beruhigend sagte dann Dumbledore einfach: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch kommen wird, machen sie sich mal keine allzu grossen Sorgen." Hermine wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch sie sah in Dumbledores Augen und wusste, dass jedes weitere fragen keinen Sinn hätte.  
  
Danach schritt Dumbledore in die Mitte des Saales, und hielt wie jedes Jahr noch ne kurze Rede. "Willkommen meine Schüler, willkommen zu einem weiteren oder eurem ersten Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts. Wie immer ist das betreten des Verbotenen Waldes für alle Schüler untersagt. Hogsmead ist erst den Schülern ab der dritten Klasse erlaubt." Enttäuschte Ausrufe der Erst- und Zweitklässlern war die Antwort. "Ausserdem", fuhr er weiter, als sich auch die jüngsten Schüler wieder beruhigt hatten, "ist den meisten von euch bestimmt schon aufgefallen, dass Mister Potter noch nicht eingetroffen ist. Macht euch deswegen keine Gedanken, ich bin mir sicher, er hat nur den Zug verpasst und wird demnächst hier eintreffen." Das schien die Schüler wieder beruhigt zu haben, denn alle unterhielten sich wieder ausgelassen und machten sich dann anschliessend auf den Weg in ihre Türme. Alle schenkten dem Wegbleiben von Harry keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr, alle bis auf zwei Gryffindors und einen Slytherin. Wobei sich die zwei Gryffindors wenigstens noch gegenseitig beruhigen konnten, und sie wussten auch, dass Dumbledore ein mächtiger Magier war und so schoben sie das Problem erst einmal bei Seite. Draco wusste zwar, dass ihr Schulleiter steht's für Harrys Sicherheit und Wohlergehen bemüht war, dass er wie ein Vater um ihn bekümmert war, doch dieses beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Herzgegend wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Er hörte das ruhige Atmen seiner Bettnachbarn, die alle einen unbekümmerten Schlaf schliefen. Draco hielt es in seinem Bett nicht mehr aus, er war zu unruhig und er wollte auch keinen wecken, denn dann wollten sie sicher eine Erklärung von ihm, was denn mit ihm los sei und die konnte er nicht geben... noch nicht. Er streifte seine Bettdecke von sich runter und verliess leisen Schrittes den Schlafsaal. Er lief ein wenig in den Gängen in Hogwarts herum. Niemand ausser ihm war zu sehen, nicht einmal Peeves machte seinen Unsinn und trieb Filch in den Wahnsinn. Alles war vollkommen ruhig. Draco lief zu einem gelegenen Fenster um es zu öffnen. Er liess ein wenig frische Luft auf sein Gesicht strömen, schloss seine Augen und blieb einen Augenblick so stehen, es war herrlich erfrischend und es kühlte seinen erhitzen Kopf wunderbar ab.  
  
"Draco? Was machen sie um diese Zeit noch hier, sie wissen doch genau, dass sie um diese Zeit hier draussen nichts mehr verloren haben." Es war nicht streng gesagt, eher bekümmert und neugierig auf eine plausible Erklärung. Draco drehte sich erschrocken um, er hoffte nur, dass ihm nicht schon in der ersten Nacht eine menge Punkte abgezogen wurden. Er blickte in Dumbledores Gesicht. "Professor Dumbledore?" Sagte Draco überrascht. Denn es war nicht üblich, dass man Dumbledore nachts noch antraf. Meistens machten die Lehrer die Rundgänge um sicher zu gehen, dass auch alles in Ordnung war. "Nun sagen sie mir bitte, was sie hier draussen um diese Zeit noch machen" Draco schaute verlegen zu Boden, und sagte dann: "Ich konnte nicht schlafen." Dumbledore schaute ihn wissend an und sagte dann: "Sie machen sich Sorgen um Harry, nicht wahr?" Draco schaute ihn erschrocken an. Was wusste der Professor? //Weiss er, dass ich Harry liebe? Hält er mich jetzt für abnormal, da ich den Jungen Liebe, den ich immer herablassend behandelt habe?//  
  
Der Professor wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort.  
  
"Nun ich..... ich habe mich gefragt, ob Harry schon angekommen ist!" Über Dumbledores Augen breitete sich ein Schleier der Besorgnis aus. Als Draco dies sah, wusste er genau, dass der Professor diese Frage verneinen würde, was ihn enttäuscht drein Blicken liess. "Nein, er ist noch nicht hier. Und jetzt gehen sie bitte zu Bett."  
  
Dumbledore machte sich grosse Sorgen, es sah Harry gar nicht ähnlich hier nicht zu erscheinen. Es war generell bekannt, dass Harry Hogwarts als sein zu Hause ansah. Aber Dumbledore hatte auch seine Informanten, die ihm sagten, dass nichts ungewöhnliches im Ligusterweg passiert wäre, keine Todesser und auch kein Voldemort. Doch was hielt ihn dann davon ab, hierher zu kommen? Dumbledore seufzte tief in seinen langen weissen Bart. Morgen würden sie mehr wissen.  
  
^^^^**^^^^  
  
Ein schwarzhaariger Junge verliess gerade Dumbledores Büro. Er würde ausgesprochen gut aussehen, er hatte leicht feminine Gesichtszüge, die ihn aber nicht weibisch aussehen liessen. Die Mischung zwischen maskulin und feminin schien bei ihm perfekt zu sein. Jedoch sah er im Moment bleich und ein wenig abgemagert aus, so dass man denken könnte, er habe die letzten Tage nicht besonders oft gegessen. Er hatte Kleidung an, die ihm sicher zehn Nummern zu gross waren, was ihn ziemlich mittellos erscheinen liessen. Seine Augen sahen glanzlos, abgestumpft, und sogar ein bisschen gehetzt aus. Als hätte er in der letzten Zeit nicht viel zu lachen gehabt. Er blieb auf der obersten Treppe stehen und berührte mit dem rechten Zeigefinger eine Rune die in die Wand eingeritzt war. Ein kurzes kribbeln lief durch seinen Körper und einen Moment später stand er vor dem Ausgang von Dumbledores Büro, der ihn wieder in das Schulleben von Hogwarts treiben würde. Auch wenn im Moment alles ruhig war, da es schon nachts war. Er verliess den Geheimgang und lief einige Gänge entlang. Er schaute sich nicht einmal um, ob er hier auch den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Es schien, als ob der Junge genau wusste wohin er wollte. Geradeaus, dann den Gang links hoch, danach lief er eine Treppe empor, oben angekommen lief der Junge einen Gang nach rechts, bog dann nochmals links ab und stand dann vor einem ziemlich grossen Bild. Der Bursche sagte irgend etwas zu diesem Bild, worauf dieses zur Seite schwang, so dass der Junge hindurch gehen konnte. Er betrat einen Raum, der mit rot-goldenen Sitzgelegenheiten ausgestattet war, er strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus, die mit keinem Kaminfeuer vergleichbar war. Was man spürte war menschliche Wärme, die hier jeder Schüler hereintrug. Eine wohltuende Wärme, die der Junge einen Moment lang auf sich einwirken liess. Als die Schüler (die sich zurzeit gerade hier aufhielten) ihn entdeckten, warf man ihm erstaunte Blicke zu. Alle stellten ihm die gleiche Frage. Doch er konnte ihnen keine grosse Beachtung schenken, da sofort ein braunhaariges Mädchen auf ihn zugestürmt kam und ihn fest umarmte. Es sah so aus, als wolle sie ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. "Harry wo warst du bloss, wir haben uns solche sorgen gemacht, und Dumbledore hat uns auch nichts erzählt. Es war furchtbar. Wir dachten schon, dass Du-weisst-schon-wer dich gefunden hat. Wieso kommst du denn erst jetzt, du hast einen ganzen Schultag verpasst und......." "Hermine", sagte der Betreffende beruhigend. "Tut mir leid, dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt, aber... es ist alles in Ordnung, ehrlich." Hermine löste ihre Umarmung und sah Harry fragend an. "Und wieso kommst du erst jetzt?" "Ich hab den Zug verpasst." Hermine schaute ihn irritiert an. "Harry, ich kenne dich mittlerweile gut genug um beurteilen zu können, wenn du lügst. Und lass mich dir eins sagen, du bist ein jämmerlicher Lügner!" Sie lächelte ihn verzeihend an. Doch als sie ihn dann zum ersten mal richtig ansah, verschwand ihr Lächeln. "Harry was ist mit dir? Du siehst bleich aus, geht's dir nicht gut?" "Nein, alles okay, Herm, es war bloss ein langer Tag." Hermine wusste, dass das nicht alles sein konnte, doch fragte sie nicht weiter nach. Es hatte noch nie etwas gebracht, wenn man Harry bedrängte, dann verschloss er sich meistens erst recht, er würde schon von sich alleine auf sie zukommen, wenn er reden wollte. "Wo ist denn Ron?" "Er ist schon im Schlafsaal oben, am besten gehst du gleich zu ihm, er macht sich grosse Sorgen um dich." Harry nickte und stieg dann die Treppe hoch. Mit einem erleichtertem Gefühl ging dann auch Hermine in ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
^^^^**^^^^  
  
Als Harry den Raum betrat, waren Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus darin. Die Schüler hatten bereits ihre Schlafanzüge an und redeten noch ein wenig miteinander. "Hallo zusammen" sagte Harry ungeniert. Ron war sofort aufgesprungen und mit wenigen Schritten auf Harry zugeeilt. "Mann, Harry, wo warst du?" Harry erzählte ihm das Gleiche wie Hermine zuvor, und hoffte darauf, dass er es ihm abnehmen würde. Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch, stellte es aber nicht wie Hermine in Frage, doch Harry brauchte nicht viel Menschenkenntnis anzuwenden, um zu sehen, dass Ron ihm in Wirklichkeit nicht glaubte. Doch er konnte im Moment mit niemandem darüber reden. Und vielleicht würde er es auch nie können. "Ron, ich bin müde, ich geh schlafen." Das war nicht einmal gelogen, die Reise hierher und dann das Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte ihn ziemlich mitgenommen, so dass er sich nur noch hinlegen wollte, um wieder einmal richtig durchzuschlafen. //Das wird wohl das Beste sein//, dachte Ron, //du siehst nämlich echt scheisse aus.// Jedoch gab Ron nur ein einfaches Nicken von sich und legte sich dann ebenfalls schlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry wegen Ron auf, der anscheinend im Kampf mit seinen Kleidern stand, da er sich völlig in ihnen verheddert hatte, was über Harrys Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln huschen liess. Doch dann sprach er eine kleine Beschwörung, die Ron aus seiner peinlichen Situation befreite. "Danke" sagte Ron keuchend und besah sich Harry genauer. Er hatte schon wieder an etwas Farbe gewonnen, er war zwar immer noch sehr bleich, doch besser als gestern Abend sah er allemal aus. Harry, der gestern Abend zu müde war, um sich noch umzuziehen, ging in den Waschsaal und duschte sich ausgiebig. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, wie sich die warmen Wasserstrahlen den Weg über seinen Körper suchten, so dass sich allmählich seine angespannten Muskeln anfingen zu lösen. Er hätte den ganzen Morgen darunter verbringen können, doch jeden Augenblick wurde es Zeit für das Frühstück. Er verspürte zwar keinen grossen Hunger, doch wollte er Hermine und Ron nicht noch mehr beunruhigen, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. //Anscheinend haben sie sich wirklich Sorgen um mich gemacht.//  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors warteten Ron und Harry auf Hermine und gingen dann gemeinsam runter in die grosse Halle. Der Saal war zur Hälfte schon gefüllt, sie setzten sich an ihre Plätze am Gryffindortisch und fingen an genüsslich zu speisen. Wobei Harry sich nur spärlich bediente und lustlos anfing an seinem Toast rum zu knabbern.  
  
^^^^**^^^^  
  
Das erste das Draco wahrnahm, als er an diesem Morgen aufwachte, war, dass sich dieses beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust gelegt hatte. Worüber er erleichtert war. Er konnte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht ausstehen und war froh, dass es jetzt vorüber war.  
  
Draco sass schon eine ganze Weile am Slytherin Tisch und verzehrte sein Frühstück ,als er sah wie wieder eine Traube Schüler hereinkam, und unter ihnen befand sich Harry Potter. Draco wollte zuerst seinen Augen nicht trauen und blickte völlig perplex Harry an, der sich aber nicht in der Halle umschaute, sondern sich nur lustlos auf seinem Stuhl niederliess. Draco konnte erkennen, wie Harry sich das Frühstück regelrecht herunter zwängte. Als Harry einmal kurz von seinem Essen aufblickte, erkannte Draco, dass Harry mitgenommen aussah. Sogar vom Slytherin Tisch konnte er erkennen, dass Harry seltsam blass war. Eine Blässe, die zu dem sonst so kecken Gryffindor nicht passte. Er fragte sich, was wohl passiert war, dass er so schlecht aussah. Doch war er auch beruhigt, dass dieser hier in Hogwarts war. In Sicherheit.  
  
^^^^**^^^^  
  
~~ Rückblick ~~  
  
Severus Snape apparierte in den Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Leise fluchend näherte er sich dem Haus. //Ausgerechnet ich soll diesen Gryffindorverschnitt nach Hogwarts bringen. Natürlich, Mister Potter hat es natürlich nicht nötig wie alle anderen herkömmlichen Jungen mit dem Hogwarts- Express zu fahren. Nein Mister Unbesiegbar muss natürlich immer seinen grossen Auftritt haben. Na warte, wenn der sich nicht eine besonders gute Ausrede einfallen lässt, kann er was erleben.//  
  
Vernon Dursley stampfte wutentbrannt zur Türe, so dass man hätte meinen können, eine ganze Horde Nashörner würde auf die Türe zugestürmt kommen. Zwischendurch sagte er so etwas wie Mittagsruhe, Frechheit, und können was erleben. Als er die Türe öffnete, erblickte er einen hochgewachsenen, schlaksigen Mann. Er war vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet, hatte kinnlange schwarze Haare und aschfahle Haut. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sah grimmig aus. Vernon brauchte nicht lange um zu bemerken, dass dieser zu den Missgeburten gehörte, zu denen leider auch sein Neffe Harry gehörte. "Was wollen sie? Wir wollen mit ihresgleichen nichts zu tun haben." Snape schaute ihn irritiert an und sagte mit kalter Stimme. "Was wollen sie damit sagen? Bin ich hier den nicht bei den Dursleys?", fragte Snape leicht verwirrt. "Doch das sind wir, doch wir legen keinen Wert auf die Gesellschaft ihrer Art." Der hochgewachsene Mann schien, langsam aber sehr sicher, seine Geduld zu verlieren und konnte sich nur noch schwer zurückhalten. "Ich bin von Professor Dumbledore geschickt worden um zu sehen, warum Harry Potter nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. Oder warum er uns nicht benachrichtigt hat." Vernon schnaufte verächtlich auf. "Er wird nicht mehr in ihre Missgeburten Schule zurückkommen." "Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein, sie riesengrosses Warzenschwein?!", herrschte Snape ihn an. Doch Vernon sagte weiter, wenn auch zurückhaltender: "Ab sofort wird er die Schule in St. Brutus für unheilbare Kriminelle besuchen." "Wer soll das entschieden haben?" fragte Snape erzürnt. Es mochte vielleicht sein, dass Snape Harry nicht gerade mochte, doch solch eine Verwandtschaft wünschte er nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind. "Ich." "Sie haben zwei Möglichkeiten, Mister Dursley", sagte Snape ohne seinen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. "Entweder holen sie Mister Potter freiwillig oder ich kann sie dazu zwingen, mir wird da sicher etwas hübsches für sie einfallen." Ein sadistisches Lächeln trat in Severus Gesicht und er fing an, verdächtig seinen Zauberstab in der Hand zu drehen, den er kurz zuvor aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte. Vernon wurde blass und stotterte "D.. d.. das wagen sie nicht." "Meinen sie? Ich bin gespannt das herauszufinden, sie auch?" Hinter Vernons Stirn begann es zu arbeiten, sollte er, sollte er nicht? Schliesslich sagte er widerwillig: "Na gut, ich werde ihn holen. Aber sie warten gefälligst hier draussen, ich will ihren Schmutz nicht in meinem Haus haben." Das Nächste, das der Hogwartslehrer hörte, war, dass dieser dickwanstige Mann wieder zurück ins Haus ging und während er die Treppe hochstieg dauernd nach Harry schrie.  
  
Schon geschlagene zwanzig Minuten wartete er, dass dieser Muggel mit dem Jungen kommen würde. Er war schon nah an der Versuchung ,seinen Schmutz', wie dieser erbärmliche Muggel ihn nannte, ins Haus zu befördern. Denn schliesslich hatte er sich noch nie von einem fettleibigen, ignoranten Muggel etwas sagen lassen und er würde heute auch ganz sicher nicht damit anfangen. Er wollte gerade das Haus betreten als er sah, wie Harry die Treppe hinunter gestossen wurde und sein Gepäck ihm folgte. Harry wäre fast die Treppe hinunter gestürzt doch im letzten Augenblick konnte er sein Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen. Was er wohl seinem Quidditchtraining verdankte.  
  
Als Harry zur Tür schaute, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Da stand doch tatsächlich Professor Snape. Mit ihm hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Mit Sirius, Professor McGonagall oder Lupin vielleicht, aber Snape? Snape hatte Harry schon immer seine Verachtung spüren lassen, doch was Harry jetzt drin las, war noch schlimmer. Es war Mitleid. Harry konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn man ihn bemitleidete, das konnte er noch nie. Harry sah auch keinen Grund, das man dies tun sollte.  
  
Snape sah Harry an. Er war bleich, sah ausgemergelt aus, und hatte dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen. Er hatte ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Black, als ihm die Flucht aus Askaban gelungen war. Severus fragte sich, was wohl mit dem Gryffindor passiert war. Doch der Junge würde es ihm sicher nicht sagen, zu sehr hatte er ihn all die Jahre gepeinigt und dabei wollte er ihm doch nur zeigen, dass er eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Eine Entscheidung die nicht nur ihn erzürnt hatte, nein, damit hätte er leben können, er hat die Gefühle seines Patenkindes mit Füssen getreten, als er sich weigerte nach Slytherin zu gehen. Draco war damals am Boden zerstört gewesen, dabei hatte er Harry seit ihrer ersten Zusammenkunft geliebt. Mag sein, dass er sich nicht besonders klug angestellt hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, musste Severus zugeben, dass er sich ziemlich einfältig und blasiert verhalten hatte. Doch Severus wusste, dass Draco Harry immer noch liebte, auch wenn er ihn all die Jahre verspottete.  
  
Severus schickte das Gepäck von Harry mittels eines simplen Zauberspruchs nach Hogwarts. Er wäre gerne mit ihm nach Hogsmead appariert, doch bei dem Zustand des Jungen war es zu unsicher und gefährlich, ob dieser auch das Ziel erreichen würde oder ob er unterwegs verloren ging. So rief er den Fahrenden Ritter herbei, mittels einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, der sie nach Kings-Cross brachte. Severus suchte sich ein leeres Abteil im Hogwarts Express, wo sie sich dann zusammen niederliessen. Severus mochte die Stille nicht, die in diesem Abteil herrschte. Er war schon immer ein Mann gewesen, der sich gerne mal zurückzog, der die Stille genoss. Aber jetzt war die Stille regelrecht erdrückend. So versuchte er Harry zum Reden zu bewegen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und Harry würde ihm erzählen, was passiert war. "Wollen sie mir nicht erzählen was passiert ist?" Harry, der schon die ganze Zeit vor sich hin auf den Fussboden gestarrt hatte, richtete seinen Blick bei Snapes Worten nicht nach oben sondern starrte weiter auf den Fussboden. Jedoch schüttelte er nach einem Moment den Kopf die Severus wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkam und auch nicht das gewünschte Resultat war. Severus liess sich resigniert in seinem Sitz zurückfallen. Harry starrte einfach nur vor sich hin, es schien, als ob er sich von der Aussenwelt abkapseln wollte. Noch nie hatte ihn der Zaubertrankmeister so gesehen und es machte ihm angst, denn es gab nicht viel das Harry Potter so zusetzen konnte, dass er sich von der Aussenwelt zurückzog. Er wusste, dass Cedrics Tod ihn schwer getroffen hatte, aber das konnte unmöglich der Auslöser sein. Doch er konnte und wollte sich auch gar nicht vorstellen, was diesen Jungen so zermürbt hatte. Irgendwann war dann der schwarzhaarige Junge in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen, murmelte einen Spruch, der Harry in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleiten lies. Severus war froh, dass er Harrys regelmässige Atemzüge hörte, sonst hätte er den Verdacht gehegt, dass er schon in die nächste Welt abgetaucht wäre. Nach drei Stunden musste Severus ihn allerdings wieder wecken, da sie kurz vor der Ankunft in Hogsmead waren. Er schüttelte ihn sachte an der Schulter, worauf Harry sofort zusammenzuckte und schnell seine Augen öffnete.  
  
Nach etwa fünf Minuten hörten sie dann die Durchsage: HOGSMEAD, ENDSTATION, BITTE ALLE AUSSTEIGEN!  
  
Severus lief mit Harry den letzten Weg nach Hogwarts zu Fuss zurück. Da die Kutschen nur am ersten September bereitstanden oder sonst zu den Ferien.  
  
Er warf immer wieder einen unsicheren Blick zu Harry. Severus befürchtete die ganze Zeit, dass er zusammenklappen könnte. Snape war heilfroh, als sie in Hogwarts angekommen waren. Es war schon spät. Schon nach 22.00 Uhr. Die Korridore waren leer. Kein einziger Schüler war noch auf den Gängen anzutreffen. (Zum Glück für die Schüler, da Snape noch nie sparsam mit Hauspunkten abziehen war). Severus brachte Harry direkt zu Dumbledores Büro, der schon sehnsüchtig auf den Jungen wartete. "Harry", sagte er besorgt, "was ist passiert? Aber setz dich doch erst." Er wies ihm einen Stuhl an. Harry nahm Platz und schaute dann den Schulleiter an. "Es ist nichts,... ich hab bloss den Zug verpasst,... es tut mir leid." Dumbledore sah ihn verständnislos an und warf dann einen Blick zu Snape, der aber schüttelte nur den Kopf um zu zeigen, dass er auch nichts wusste. "Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was los ist?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich den Zug verpasst habe." "Aber Harry, sieh dich an, du bist abgemagert und blass. Möchtest du nicht doch sagen, was passiert ist? Waren es die Todesser, oder gar Voldemort?" Versuchte es Dumbledore erneut. "Nein" sagte Harry knapp. "Gut" sagte Dumbledore ergeben. "Dann bring ich dich jetzt erst mal zu Madame Pomfrey, sie wird sich um dich kümmern." "Nein", sagte Harry bestimmt, "mir fehlt nichts, es geht mir gut, ich bin nur ein wenig müde. Ich möchte mich nur schlafen legen." "Aber sei doch vernünftig, Harry. Du solltest wirklich wenigstens über die Nacht auf die Krankenstation, um dich zu erholen. Du brauchst morgen auch noch nicht am Unterricht teilzunehmen, erhol dich noch einen Tag. Geh ein wenig an die Sonne, dass du wieder etwas Farbe bekommst." Doch Harry schüttelte abermals den Kopf, was Dumbledore fast zur Verzweiflung brachte. Severus hatte das alles stillschweigend mit angesehen, er hatte Dumbledore schon lange nicht mehr so mutlos gesehen. Für Dumbledore war Harry wie ein Sohn oder Enkelkind geworden, das wusste Snape. Der Schulleiter wirkte unheimlich alt. Ein Alter, das nicht seinen Körperzustand sondern seinen Seelenzustand anzeigte. So was hatte Severus bei seinem Schulleiter noch nie gesehen, er hatte sich zwar schon ein paar Mal über Harry Sorgen gemacht aber so arg wie heute war es noch nie. "Ich habe schon einen ganzen Schultag verpasst, mehr muss es wirklich nicht sein." "Gut", sagte dann Dumbledore müde, kramte in seiner Schreibtischschublade umher und reichte Harry dann ein Stück Schokolade. Er konnte ihn ja schlecht zu etwas zwingen. Harry nahm sie dankend an und verliess dann das Büro.  
  
~~ Rückblick ende ~~  
  
  
  
^^^^**^^^^  
  
"Was haben wir denn heute in der ersten Stunde?" fragte Harry. "Oh, entschuldige, Harry, ich hab ganz vergessen dir den Stundenplan zu geben" sagte Hermine. "Hier hast du ihn." Harry schaute auf seinem Stundenplan nach und sah, dass sie als aller erstes Geschichte der Zauberei bei Binns hatten.  
  
  
  
So hier breche ich mal bei meiner Geschichte ab und nein ich hab keinen Seelischen Knacks. Was ich auch immer wieder versuche meiner Schwester zu beweisen, doch seltsamerweise kommt sie, je mehr ich sie versuche vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, zu dem Entschluss, dass ich in die Klapse gehöre. (komisch, nicht) Nun ja ich will euch jetzt auch nicht weiter nerven. Aber vergesst nicht mir einen Rewiew zu hinterlassen. Will ja schliesslich wissen ob ihr überhaupt eine Fortsetzung wollt. Bye Eure Francis. 


	2. Gespräche

Ja Hallo hier bin ich wieder: Wie immer gehören alle Charas Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Hier noch eine kleine Warnung. Wie mir von allen seiten bestätigt wird habe ich eine Sadistische Ader und das wirkt sich ziemlich sicher auf meine Story aus, und irgendwie liebe ich es auch, meine Chapts mit einem Cliffhanger zu beenden. Das erhöht doch einfach die Spannung.* nicknick* Vielleicht wird man es bei diesem Chapt noch nicht bemerken, aber spätestens bei den nächsten verlasst euch darauf. Ach ja einen ganz ganz lieben dank an Meeko, die mir dieses Chapt betagelesen hat. *könntedichknuddeln*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry lief mit Ron und Hermine zu Binns Unterricht, der einen Stock weiter oben stattfand. Er spürte, wie Ron und Hermine ihm immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen, was ihn mit der Zeit doch ziemlich nervte, aber Harry tat so, als ob er die Blicke, die jedes Mal einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen liessen, nicht bemerkte. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht böse meinten, vielmehr machten sie sich Sorgen um ihn und irgendwie tat ihm diese Gewissheit auch gut. Als er noch nicht in die Zauberschule ging, hatte er nie jemanden kennengelernt, der sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Die Dursleys taten bestenfalls das Gegenteil. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass er ihnen nicht gleichgültig war. Aber er kam sich auch ein wenig schlecht vor, da er nicht wollte, dass seine Freunde wegen ihm bekümmert waren. Er würde ihnen wohl beweisen müssen, dass es ihm wirklich wieder gut ging. Jedoch fiel ihm auch auf, dass die zwei plötzlich Händchen hielten. //Das wurde ja auch Zeit//, dachte er. Er hatte schon längst mitbekommen, dass die zwei ineinander verliebt waren, das einzige Problem war gewesen, dass Ron und Hermine es bislang nicht zugeben konnten. Doch endlich hatten sie es getan, Harry gönnte es ihnen von Herzen, sie hatten es verdient.  
  
Der Unterricht bei Binns war wie immer, langweilig, langweiliger, am langweiligsten. Er erzählte den Schulstoff wieder einmal mit so einer langweiligen Stimme, dass es die ganze Klasse in einen Dämmerschlaf versetzte. Sogar Hermine hatte mühe einen wachen Kopf zu behalten um ihre Notizen zu schreiben, doch schaffte sie es mit ihrem eisernen Willen und dem Gedanken, wie furchtbar es wäre, wenn ausgerechnet die Materie an der Abschlussprüfung dran käme. Die ganze Klasse atmete erleichtert auf, als der Unterricht zu Ende war und sie aus dem Zimmer flüchten konnten. Als nächstes hatten sie Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid. Leider immer noch mit den Slytherins, wie Ron den ganzen Weg zum Hogwartsgelände meckernd vor sich her maulte. "Ach komm, Ron, schlimmer als die letzten Jahre wird es wohl kaum werden", versuchte Harry ihn zu besänftigen. Doch er hätte sich eigentlich gleich denken können, dass dies nichts brachte. "Du hast wohl Malfoy vergessen", konterte Ron.  
  
Als sie unten angekommen waren, sahen sie, dass sie zu den ersten zählten. Die Slytherins kamen ja sowieso immer alle zusammen. Was ihren Auftritt immer sehr gebieterisch erscheinen liess. Hagrid begrüsste die drei freudestrahlend, wobei sein Blick bei Harry etwas länger verharrte. "Na, wie geht's euch Rasselbande? Hattet ihr schöne Ferien?" Alle drei bejahten diese Frage. "Und wo wart ihr?" Fragte er weiter nach. "Wir waren bei Charlie, er hat ne neue Freundin die voll auf Drachen abfährt", sagte Ron. "Muss ne tolle Frau sein", meinte der Wildhüter mit einem seltsamen Funkeln in den Augen. "Ich war mit Mom und Dad in Irland, dort gibt es wirklich eine hoch interessante Hexengeschichte" sagte Hermine. Sie wollte schon mit ihrem Vortrag fortfahren, als sie jedoch von Hagrid noch rechtzeitig gestoppt wurde. Hagrid schien vielmehr an Harrys Erzählung interessiert zu sein. "Und was hast du so gemacht Harry?" Fragte er, als Harry diesbezüglich nichts sagte. "Wie jedes Jahr", sagte Harry trivial. "Nichts bedeutendes."  
  
Nach und nach trafen dann auch die restlichen Gryffindors ein. Und natürlich die Slytherins, allen voran Draco Malfoy. "Wenn dieser Abschaum Malfoy dieses Jahr wieder nur dumme Sprüche auf Lager hat, mach ich ihn fertig, das schwör ich." Sagte Ron mit funkelnden Augen.  
  
Hagrid hatte es wieder einmal geschafft sich selbst zu übertreffen. Er kam mit einer Metallenen Kiste und sagte: "So heute wollen wir uns mal der Chinesischen Katzenschlange widmen. Das sind liebenswerte Tiere, man darf vor ihnen nur keine Angst zeigen, den das spüren sie sofort. Sie mögen niemanden der Angst vor ihnen zeigt. Und wenn sie jemanden nicht mögen, beissen sie ihn, worauf der betreffende für drei Tage lang schläft. Sie tragen in ihren Eckzähnen so eine Art Narkosemittel, das man für verschiedene Heiltränke verwendet. Wie ihr gleich sehen werdet, sind es ganz nützliche Tierchen. Aber wie gesagt, ihr dürft vor ihnen keine Angst zeigen. Ich hab hier auch nur drei Exemplare, so dass nicht viel passieren kann. Hagrid öffnete die Kiste einen kleinen Spalt worauf Harry sofort missgelaunte zischende Laute vernahm. Was fällt diesem riesenhaften Tölpel eigentlich ein, schliesst uns einfach hier in die Kiste ein. Typisch Mensch, meint nur, weil er uns nicht versteht und grösser ist, kann er mit uns machen was er will. Doch dem werde ich's auch noch zeigen. Er hörte noch zwei weitere zischende Laute, die zustimmend seine Meinung bestätigten.  
  
"Hagrid, wenn ich dich wäre, würde ich vorsichtig mit diesen Schlangen sein", meinte Harry. Der Wildhüter warf ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zu. Harry trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu, so dass sie ungestört reden konnten, ohne das jemand anderes mithören konnte. "Wie du weisst, kann ich Parsel, und es scheint, als ob es den Katzenschlangen ganz und gar nicht gefallen hat, in dieser Kiste eingesperrt zu sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie sind ziemlich sauer auf dich. " Hagrid klappte den Deckel wieder zu und sagte zu Harry: "Wirklich? Würdest du mit ihnen reden? Du kannst doch Parsel, rede doch bitte mit ihnen. Sag, dass ich es nicht böse gemeint habe. Versuch sie wieder besänftigen." "Ich kann es versuchen, aber versprechen kann ich dir nichts." "Versuchs einfach, ich vertrau dir", meinte Hagrid. Harry lächelte gequält und sprach leise zu denn Schlangen, er wollte ja niemanden verängstigen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und er hatte ihnen die Situation erklärt. Er versprach ihnen, dass dies nicht wieder vorfallen würde. Und sie versprachen dann auch nichts unüberlegtes zu tun. So konnte Hagrid ohne Bedenken die Schlangen aus ihrem Käfig rauslassen. Sie sahen völlig anders aus, als man es sonst von Schlangen gewöhnt war. Anstatt einer glatten Haut hatten sie ein Katzenähnliches getigertes Fell. Die Länge und Form, konnte man in etwa mit einer Ringelnatter vergleichen. Der Kopf jedoch war gänzlich anders. Sie hatten spitze Ohren, die an einen Luchs erinnerten, eine Stupsnase von einer jungen Katze, jedoch hatten sie keine Schnurrhaare. Die Augen erinnerten schon wieder eher an eine Schlange. Kleine geschlitzte Augen mit violett blauen Pupillen. Insgesamt wurde es ausnahmsweise eine sehr interessante Stunde. Der Unterricht ging vorüber, ohne dass ein abschätziger Kommentar von Draco kam. Was schon sehr selten, oder noch gar nie vorgekommen war. Hermine und Ron liefen nach Hagritd Stunde eng umschlungen zum Schloss hoch. Harry war froh, dass sie ihm im Moment keine Beachtung schenkten, so konnte er endlich mal seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehen. Langsam schlenderte er hoch zum Schloss. Er lief so langsam, so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte hatte, dass ihn alle anderen Schüler überholt hatten. Alle? Wirklich alle? Nein ein Junge lief einige Schritte hinter Harry. Ein Junge wollte mit Harry reden, wollte wissen was mit ihm los war. Wollte aber mit ihm alleine sein, deshalb hatte er gewartet, bis alle anderen ausser Sicht waren. "Harry?" Keine Antwort. "Harry!", diesmal etwas lauter. Der Angesprochene drehte sich langsam um. Überrascht blickte Harry in Malfoys Antlitz. "Was willst du Malfoy? Ich hab im Moment echt nicht den Nerv, mich mit dir zu streiten, lass mich bitte einfach nur in Ruhe." Es war nicht kalt gesagt, nicht zornig mit Ekel oder Hass. Viel eher war es müde und fast schon bittend gesagt worden. Das war Draco sich, von dem sonst so forschen Gryffindor, nicht gewöhnt. Er war es gewöhnt, dass Harry jede Herausforderung annahm, sich nichts gefallen liess und immer den richtigen Spruch parat hatte um Paroli zu bieten. Beinahe machte es den Eindruck, als sei er gebrochen. //Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit//, dachte Draco, war es das, was er wollte, deshalb hat er ihn immer wieder versucht fertig zu machen. All die Jahre. Um ihn zu brechen. Doch das was er jetzt sah, hätte er niemals gewollt. Früher hatte er versucht Harry sein zu grosses Vertrauen zu brechen, er wollte, dass er lernt, dass er sich nicht immer auf die Menschen und seine Freunde verlassen konnte. Er sollte lernen misstrauisch zu werden, nicht jedem X-beliebigen Menschen zu vertrauen. Denn das könnte ihn umbringen. Und Draco hatte so oft zugesehen, wie Harry sein Vertrauen bereuen musste, doch das hinderte ihn nicht, weiter in die Menschheit zu vertrauen.  
  
Doch jetzt schien Harry ganz anders gebrochen zu sein, tausend mal schlimmer als Draco es sich hätte vorstellen können. Harry hatte zwar den ganzen Tag so getan, als ob nichts wäre, als ob es ihm gut ging. Bestimmt weil er niemanden beunruhigen wollte. Halb wütend halb besorgt dachte Draco: //Bei Merlin, manchmal hasse ich ihn, wieso redet er niemals über seine Probleme? Niemand kann immer alles in sich hineinfressen, auch kein Harry Potter. Auch er muss mit jemandem reden. Aber anstatt zu reden, frisst er es ja lieber in sich rein. Wieso hat er auch nur so einen Eigensinn?//  
  
Den Gryffindor so gebrochen zu sehen, schmerzte Draco sehr. Den Harry, den er kannte und liebte, von dem existierte praktisch nichts mehr. Klar er liebte ihn auch jetzt über alles und nichts und niemand konnte das je ändern. Aber er erkannte ihn fast nicht mehr. Das Aussehen mochte, bis auf Harrys trübe Augen und seine bleiche Haut, gleich geblieben sein. Was viel schlimmer war, war, dass sein Inneres nicht mehr wie früher harmonierte. Draco wollte wissen, was dafür verantwortlich war, und wollte denjenigen der schuld war,..... umbringen.  
  
Durch eine plötzliche Bewegung die Harry gerade gemacht hatte, wurde Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er musste wohl zu lange in seinen Gedanken gehangen sein, so dass Harry dachte, er würde von Draco loskommen ohne einen abschätzigen Kommentar zu bekommen. Harry wollte sich schon auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machen. Doch Draco wollte wissen, jetzt, da er ja schon mal da war, was mit Harry los war. Blitzschnell packte er ihn am Oberarm, um ihn ja nicht entkommen zu lassen, Doch in dem Moment, als er Harrys Oberarm berührte, zuckte dieser schmerzhaft zusammen. Als ob Draco durch ihn einen Stromschlag gejagt hätte. Erschrocken zog Draco seine Hand zurück. //Hasst er mich so sehr, dass ihn eine Berührung von mir derart ekelt?// "Was ist mit dir Harry?" Fragte Draco zögernd und doch liebevoll. Zornig sagte Harry: "Wieso will das plötzlich jeder wissen? Seit 24.00 Stunden werde ich nichts anderes mehr gefragt. Hab ich ein Schild auf meinem Rücken auf dem steht: Mir geht's schlecht, bitte beachtet mich? Oder wollt ihr alle eure Seelsorger Talente an mir ausprobieren? Und überhaupt, was interessiert es dich? Dir kann das doch egal sein, nein, vielmehr solltest du dich freuen, wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Es hat dich bisher ja auch noch nie gekümmert, ob es mir gut geht oder nicht." Draco versuchte sich von Harrys Gereiztheit nicht anstecken zu lassen, schliesslich brachte es nichts, wenn sie sich anfingen zu streiten.  
  
  
  
*****^^^^*****  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Harry?" Fragte Hermine. Ron schaute sich um und sagte dann: "Ich dachte eigentlich, dass er hinter uns ist." "Da ist er aber nicht", sagte Hermine gereizt. "He, was kann ich den dafür, wenn er uns nicht gefolgt ist." "Nichts" sagte Hermine in einem bitte sei mir nicht böse, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um ihn Tonfall. "Ich finde es im Augenblick nur nicht gut, wenn er alleine ist. Ich will erst wissen, was passiert ist." Sagte sie zu Ron. "Dann lass ihn uns suchen gehen", schlug Ron vor. "Er ist bestimmt noch draussen."  
  
  
  
*****^^^^*****  
  
  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du jemandem vorspielen kannst, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist? " Versuchte Draco so ruhig wie möglich zu sagen. "Mein Gott, was habt ihr bloss alle? Mir geht's gut, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen?! Und dich, Malfoy, geht das sowieso am allerwenigsten was an." "Vielleicht geht es mich nichts an" schrie Draco zurück "aber ich will nicht Mitansehen müssen, wie du dich selbst kaputt machst. "  
  
  
  
*****^^^^*****  
  
  
  
Als Ron und Hermine das Hogwartsgelände betraten, mussten sie nicht lange suchen, bis sie Harry sahen. Wider ihrer Erwartungen war er nicht allein. Als sie sahen, wer dort bei Harry stand, fingen sie an zu rennen. Das letzte was sie wollten, war, dass Harry auch noch von Malfoy fertiggemacht wird. Es brauchte nicht viel um zu bemerken, dass Harry und Draco sich stritten, wie konnte es auch anders sein? Sie konnten zwar nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber über die Körperhaltung und die aufbrausenden Stimmen liessen erkennen, dass sie in einen heftigen Streit verwickelt waren.  
  
"Malfoy. lass. Harry. in. ruhe!" Keuchte Ron als er mit Hermine bei Harry ankam. "Hat er ärger gemacht?" Fragte Hermine und funkelte Malfoy kalt an. "Kannst du Harry nicht einmal in ruhe lassen?" Harry war zwar froh von Malfoy wegzukommen, doch diese Bemutterung von den zwei Verliebten, ging ihm schrecklich auf die Nerven. Heute Abend würde er darüber mit Ron sprechen. Er hatte angst, dass ihm sonst irgendwann der Kragen platzt, und er Sachen sagen würde, die er dann später bereuen würde. Harry lief mit Ron und Hermine zurück zum Schloss und liess einen sauren Draco zurück. Nicht sauer auf Harry, sondern vielmehr auf sich selbst. "Na das hab ich ja wieder toll hingekriegt" knurrte er zu sich selbst. //Hab ich mir nicht vorgenommen ganz ruhig mit ihm zu reden? Hab ich mir nicht vorgenommen nicht zu streiten? Hab ich mir nicht vorgenommen mich nicht provozieren zu lassen? Hab ich nicht von Anfang an gewusst, dass er das machen wird? Aber nein, Mister Malfoy geht ihm natürlich sofort in die Falle und lässt sich in einen riesen Streit verwickeln. Das war mal wieder Malfoy live.//  
  
Draco war an diesem Tag kaum noch ansprechbar, so wütend war er auf sich selbst. Und die hirnlosen Gespräche mit Vincent und Gregory waren nicht gerade förderlich. Zum Glück hatten sie erst morgen Zaubertrankunterricht, so konnte er sich den Rest des Tages ein wenig von Harry fernhalten. Denn wie Draco bemerkt hatte, brachte es im Augenblick nichts, den Gryffindor zum reden zu bewegen, doch aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben.  
  
Harry ging es an diesem Tag nicht viel anders. Zuerst regte er sich über Draco auf und dann wusste er nicht, was er von ihm halten sollte. //Tut so, als wäre er mein bester Freund. Was interessiert es ihn überhaupt, was mit mir los ist? Bis jetzt war er doch auch immer zufrieden, wenn er mich fertigmachen konnte. Für ihn war doch der Tag erst vollkommen, wenn er mir eins reingewürgt hatte. Und jetzt tut er so, als ob er sich um mich sorgte. Bestimmt ist das wieder eine neue Teufelei von ihm. Der plant doch sicher etwas. Wenn ich nur wüsste was. Doch andererseits hat er so ausgesehen, als ob er es wirklich ernst meint. Seine Augen blickten mich nicht wie sonst hart an. In ihnen schwang etwas mit, das ich zuvor bei ihm noch nie gesehen habe. Doch was es war, konnte ich nicht erkennen.//  
  
"Hey, Ron, kann ich dich mal was fragen?" "Na klar." Ron nahm an, dass Harry über sein Problem oder was immer diesem Jungen widerfahren oder passiert war, mit ihm sprechen wollte und spitzte seine Ohren.  
  
"Sag mal, seit wann bist du eigentlich mit Hermine zusammen?" Ron schaute ihn perplex an. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Verlegen sagte er: "Hermine hat mich in den Sommerferien besucht und nun ja wie soll ich es sagen. Irgendwie hat es zwischen uns gefunkt." "Na endlich. Aber das wurde ja auch langsam Zeit." "Wie meinst du das?" "Ach komm, Ron, ihr seid doch schon längst ineinander verknallt, ihr wart nur zu stur, um es zuzugeben." Ron schaute zu Boden um seine Röte zu verbergen. Er wusste ja, dass Harry recht hatte, er war letztes Jahr ganz schön eifersüchtig auf Victor Krumm gewesen. Derjenige der Hermine den Hof gemacht hatte und zu guter letzt auch noch mit ihr auf den Schulball ging. Ron konnte sich den ganzen Abend nicht amüsieren, immer sah er diesen Krumm mit seiner Hermine zusammen. Er wurde nicht unbedingt gerne daran erinnert. "Und das wolltest du mich fragen?" "Nicht nur" gab Harry zu. "Ich hab da noch ne Bitte an dich, also eigentlich betrifft es ja dich und Hermine. Aber mit Hermine werde ich erst morgen reden." "Ach? Und das ist?" Fragte der rothaarige Gryffindor neugierig. "Aber werd bitte nicht sauer, wenn ich dir das sage." Ron gab ein Nicken von sich. "Hört bitte auf, mich ständig mit eurer Fürsorge zu belagern." Ron machte den Mund auf. "Nein, bitte hör mir zuerst zu." Erstickte Harry Rons Einwurf im Keim. "Ich weiss, ihr meint es bestimmt nicht böse, aber bitte hört auf damit. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um mich zu machen. Mir geht's gut, ehrlich." "Bist du sicher?" Fragte Ron bedenklich. "Ja." "Na gut wenn du meinst. Aber wenn du doch mal jemanden zum reden brauchst, ähm.... ich meine du sollst wissen das du immer mit mir rechnen kannst."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen führte Harry in etwa das gleiche Gespräch mit Hermine, auch sie versprach sich etwas zurückzuhalten.  
  
"Was haben wir denn jetzt?" Fragte Harry der seinen Stundenplan noch nicht auswendig kannte. "Zaubertränke, und leider immer noch mit den Slytherins" seufzte Hermine Hermine sah nicht gerade glücklich drein, als sie das verkündete. "Was wollte Malfoy gestern eigentlich von dir?" fragte Ron, da er gestern keine Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, ihn danach zu fragen. "Das weiss ich selbst nicht", gestand Harry. "Wie? das weist du nicht?" Fragte Ron verwirrt. Harry schüttelte nur verwirrt seinen Kopf. "Anstatt hier lang zu diskutieren" sagte Hermine "sollten wir uns auf den Weg in den Kerker machen, wir kommen sonst sicher noch zu spät. Und ihr solltet ja langsam wissen, dass Snape bei uns mit Punktabzug nicht hadert."  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Kerker begegneten sie Malfoy und seiner Clique. Doch Harry ging an ihm einfach vorbei, er sah wohl, wie Draco seinen Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, doch schritt er an ihm vorüber bevor Draco Gelegenheit hatte etwas zu sagen.  
  
  
  
*****^^^^*****  
  
  
  
Harry fühlte sich unwohl in Dracos Gegenwart. Früher war es zwar so gewesen, dass er die Gegenwart von Draco nicht gerade suchte. Doch jetzt war es ein anderes Unwohlsein. Eines, das er sich selbst am allerwenigsten erklären konnte. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er von Dracos anderem Benehmen halten sollte. Aber eins war gewiss, es verunsicherte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte. //Vielleicht ist es ja das, was er will. Er will, dass ich nicht mehr weiss, was ich denken soll, das ich verwirrt bin, um mir im rechten Moment den rechten Schlag zu geben, damit er mich endlich am Boden hat. Damit er mich fertig machen kann. Das ist es, er probiert mal wieder eine neue Masche aus. Die wievielte das wohl ist?// Dachte Harry grimmig. //Aber niemals werde ich mich unterkriegen lassen und schon gar nicht von ihm. Von einem Malfoy. Das hab ich noch nie und das werde ich auch nie.//  
  
  
  
*****^^^^***** Durch einen Knuff von Ron wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Ich wette dieser Schleimbeutel plant wieder irgend etwas." "Wer?" "Na Malfoy! Er schaut schon die ganze zeit zu uns rüber." Harry schaute nicht zu Draco hinüber, doch sagte er: "Ich glaube du hast recht, wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal" sagte Harry zu seinem besten Freund. "Er soll's nur probieren dann kriegt er von mir eine auf seine hohle Nuss geknallt."  
  
Wenig später betrat Professor Snape den Kerker. Schnurstracks lief er zu seinem Pult und blickte dann seine Schüler an. Als sein Blick Neville traf, hoffte er inständig, dass diesem hoffnungslosen Fall über die Ferien ein paar gesunde Hirnzellen gewachsen waren. Aber das würde wohl bei seinem Wunschdenken bleiben. Als sein Blick Harry traf, sah er, dass dieser schon wieder eine ziemlich gesunde Gesichtsfarbe hatte. Doch wer ganz genau hinsah, sah, dass diesen Jungen irgend etwas wurmte. Es war kaum mehr sichtbar, als er ihn hierher gebracht hatte, konnte man es deutlich erkennen. Doch nun hatte sich der Gryffindor wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht. Sogar seine Augen schienen wieder wie vorher. Doch Severus, der selbst ein Meister darin war seine Gefühle zu verbergen, konnte hinter diese Fassade blicken. Und er war sicher nicht der einzige in Hogwarts, der das konnte. Snape liess seinen Blick weiter gleiten. Als sein Blick auf Draco fiel und er ihn gerade dabei ertappte, wie er Harry einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf, hoffte er, dass er es schaffen würde, an Harry ranzukommen. Es wäre für beide das Beste... Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass Harry die gleichen Gefühle für Draco hegte, wie Draco für ihn. Sonst würde es schwer für Draco werden. Er würde sicher versuchen trotzdem an ihn heranzukommen, ihm beizustehen und zu helfen. So sehr liebte sein Patenkind diesen Gryffindor inzwischen. Doch mit der Gewissheit zu leben, dem Geliebten so nah zu sein und ihn trotzdem nicht erreichen zu können, würde ihm wohl sehr schwer fallen. Snape selber vermisste den Gryffindor. Er mochte es immer sich mit diesem anzulegen. Es war immer wieder eine Herausforderung gewesen Harry zu provozieren, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Denn dieser so unscheinbare Gryffindor hatte eine bemerkenswerte Selbstbeherrschung, die man nur schwer brechen konnte. Jedes Mal war es für Snape wieder eine neue Herausforderung gewesen. Meist war es fast unmöglich gewesen Harry zu provozieren, ausser wenn er Harrys Vater beleidigte. Ja, sobald er James in den Dreck zog, brauchte Harry seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht gegen den verhassten Zaubertranklehrer zu verlieren. Für Snape war es immer ein Vergnügen gewesen zu sehen, wie Harry mit sich haderte. Entweder seine Selbstbeherrschung behalten, sich nicht die Blösse vor Snape geben und keine Hauspunkte verlieren. Oder Snape zeigen, dass er ihn mal konnte, ihm mal die Meinung vor den Latz knallen und dabei eine menge Punktverlust zu riskieren.. Doch das war es dann alle mal wert..  
  
Die Hufflepuff und die Ravenclaw waren zu klug oder zu feige um sich mit ihm anzulegen. Sie wussten, dass Snape sie in der Luft zerreissen würde. Die Slytherins hatten keinen Grund sich mit ihm anzulegen, warum auch, es war ja allgemein bekannt das Snape sein Haus bevorzugte, da hätten sie sich ja ein Eigentor geschossen.  
  
Doch die Gryffindors, eigentlich waren sie gar nicht so anders, die meisten auf jeden Fall. Zum Beispiel Neville. //Der hat so viel angst vor mir, dass es mir manchmal schon fast peinlich ist. Ich frag mich wirklich, wieso der nicht in Hufflepuff gelandet ist. Weasley hat so ein aufbrausendes Temperament, dass es ein leichtes ist, ihn zu provozieren, so leicht, dass es schon keinen Spass mehr macht. Besserwisserin Granger ist mir zu sehr auf Vorschriften bedacht. Und der Rest der Klasse ist mir zu unbedeutend, als dass ich ihnen meine besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Natürlich bis auf Harry, er ist wirklich ein Sonderexemplar der besonderen Art. Bei ihm macht das Ärgern noch Spass.// Snape stellte sich vor die Klasse und teilte ihnen ihre heutige Aufgabe mit. Heute wollte er mit ihnen nur die Tränke vom letztem Jahr wiederholen um zu sehen, was sie behalten hatten. Die Stunde verstrich, ohne dass er Harry eine gehässige Bemerkung schenkte, ihn kalt anschaute oder sonst irgend etwas dergleichen tat.  
  
Snape konnte Harrys Blick und seine Teilnahmslosigkeit, als er mit ihm nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt war, nicht vergessen. Und etwas davon war immer noch in Harry vorhanden. Vielleicht mehr als er sah. Früher hatte er nur den arroganten, selbstsicheren von allen beliebten Gryffindor gesehen. Der sich immer wieder gerne in haarsträubende Abenteuer verwickeln liess. Doch hatte er erkennen müssen, dass Harry es nicht so leicht nahm, wie er immer dachte. Harry nahm seine Bestimmung Voldemort zu besiegen ernst. Ernster als er es sollte. Er war erst fünfzehn und wirkte schon so erwachsen, als hätte er das halbe Leben hinter sich. Er machte alles mit sich alleine aus, wie es die Erwachsenen meist taten, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die sich nicht für die gesamte Menschheit auf dieser Welt sich verantwortlich fühlten. Doch Harry tat das mittlerweile.  
  
"Sagt mal, ist Snape krank?" Fragte Hermine nach dem Unterricht. "Er hat uns nicht einen Punkt abgezogen." "Wenn er es ist soll er gefälligst Krank bleiben. Das war mal eine richtig erholsame Stunde bei ihm. Aber verlassen wir uns nicht darauf, dass es jetzt immer so ist, er hatte sicher nur ein schlechter Tag" meinte Ron. "Schlechter Tag?" Sagte Harry witzelnd. "Ich würde sagen, er hatte eher mal einen guten Tag. Wir sollten uns diesen Tag gut ins Gedächtnis prägen."  
  
  
  
*****^^^^*****  
  
  
  
Die ganze restliche Woche hatte Draco versucht Harry zu erwischen, um mit ihm ein erneutes Gespräch zu führen. Doch wie er feststellen musste, war dieser ganz schön ausgeschlafen. Es gelang ihm immer wieder ihm zu entwischen. Draco konnte Harry deswegen nicht böse sein, er nahm es mehr mit einem Lächeln wahr. //Da zeigt sich wohl dein Slytherinblut, aber ich bin auch ein Slytherin und früher oder später werde ich dich erwischen.//  
  
  
  
*****^^^^*****  
  
  
  
Ja das war's von meiner Seite auch schon wieder, hinterlasst mir doch eine Rewi, ob ich weitermachen soll oder nicht. Nun ja ehrlich gesagt mach ich sowieso weiter ob es euch passt oder nicht. *Zungerausstreckt* Man liest sich francis! 


	3. Unerwarteter Besuch

1. Alle Charakteren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

2. Möchte ich mich bei Meeko bedanken, die das Kapitel vor meiner Sauklaue  gerettet hat.

3. Entschuldige ich mich für die anfänglichen Start Schwierigkeiten, anstatt das ich letzte Woche das zweite Chapt hoch geladen habe, ist es mir gelungen *tadadatata* das erste zu löschen. (Das war mal wieder francis live) *kopfschüttel*

4. Höre ich jetzt auf euch voll zu labern so das ihr weiter lesen könnt.

5. los geht's. *ggg*

*****^^^^*****

Es war Samstag, was bedeutete, dass sie zwei Tage keine Schule hatten.

Draco lag noch in seinem Bett, weich eingekuschelt in seiner grünen Decke. 

Die Decke hatte zwei große silberne ineinander geschlungene Schlangen, auf der Oberseite. 

Obwohl sie draußen einen ziemlichen heißen Sommer erlebten, waren die Zimmer doch gut gekühlt.

Der Junge, der bis eben noch geschlafen hatte, verspürte noch keine große Lust aufzustehen, viel lieber wollte er heute einfach mal in seinem Bett, bis hin zum Mittagessen, rumhängen.

Wie gut war es doch, dass er  [seit diesem Jahr] ein Einzelzimmer hatte.

Das waren die Vorteile, wenn man einen Hauslehrer hatte, der gleichzeitig sein Pate war.

Endlich wurde er nicht mehr von dem Schnarchen, das Crabbe und Goyle immer nachts veranstaltet hatten, wach gehalten. 

Und wurde morgens nicht durch ihr dümmliches Verhalten geweckt.

Draco hatte zwar schon seit er hier in Hogwarts zur Schule ging, seinen Paten gebeten, dass er sich doch erbarmen sollte und ihm ein Einzelzimmer geben soll.

Doch Severus hatte gemeint.

1. Sei er zu jung um ein Einzelzimmer zu haben.

2. Er dürfe ihn nicht bevorzugen, nur weil er per Zufall sein Pate wäre.

3. Wäre es eine gute Erfahrung „wenn er mal was teilen müsste, und wenn es nur der Schlafsaal war" da er von zuhause, nach strich und faden verwöhnt wurde. 

Doch endlich hatte Severus Draco ein Einzelzimmer gegeben.

Wahrscheinlich nicht zuletzt, da dieser jetzt Vertrauensschüler war, was Severus natürlich sehr stolz gemacht hatte.

Es war das erste Wochenende, seit er wieder in Hogwarts war.

Was bedeutete, dass er eine Schulwoche schon hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Eine Woche, in der er Harry immer noch nicht gesagt hatte, was er wirklich für ihn empfand,

eine Woche, in der er immer noch nicht erfahren hatte, was Harry in den Ferien passiert war.

Eine Woche, in der er mit vielen Ängsten, Sorgen und Fragen, konfrontiert wurde

Vielleicht würde sich ja heute eine Gelegenheit geben um mit Harry zu reden.

//Vielleicht weicht er mir heute nicht aus.

Was liege ich dann eigentlich hier noch rum?

Hier begegne ich ihm sicher nicht.//

Schnell sprang er aus seinem Bett ging sich duschen, zog sich an und verließ dann den Slytherinturm.

*****^^^^*****

Im Gryffindorturm waren die Schüler schon dabei zu planen, was sie heute anstellen konnten.

Viele Gryffindors hatten sich entschieden heute gemeinsam ein Picknick zu veranstalten, unter ihnen waren auch Harry, Ron und Hermine.

Insgesamt hatten sie eine Zahl von fünfzehn Schüler zusammengebracht, die inzwischen am kleinen See saßen und sich fidel unterhielten. 

Die riesige Krake tauchte ab und zu auf, um neugierig zu sehen, was die Schüler so lustiges machten.

Niemand hatte es heute besonders angemacht, bei einem solch schönen Wetter im Schloss rum zu hocken.

Der Herbst und Winter würde noch früh genug kommen.

Harry, George, Fred und Angelina waren heute morgen  zusammen in die Küche runter gegangen, um sich von den Hauselfen massenweise Verpflegung geben zu lassen.

Dobby war natürlich Feuer und Flamme, dass er für  Harry etwas tun konnte.

Er überschüttete Harry mit den leckersten Speisen und Getränke.

Aber zum Glück waren die anderen drei noch da, die ihm halfen.

Sonst wäre er wohl erschlagen worden, von den Lebensmittel die Dobby auf ihn gehäuft hatte.

*****^^^^*****

Draco lief  durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, doch nirgendwo konnte er Harry  finden.

Er war durch einsame Korridore gegangen und hatte in den Schulräumen nachgesehen.

Draco überlegte kurz.

Es gab jetzt eigentlich nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten.

//Entweder er ist im Gryffindorturm, dann könnte ich natürlich noch lange suchen.

Oder er ist draußen auf dem Hogwartsgelände.//

Und da Draco nicht in den Gryffindor Turm gehen konnte und ihn auch sicher niemand rein bitten würde, machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen, um ihn dort zu suchen.

Plötzlich ließ ihn eine Stimme zusammenschrecken.

„Draco! Sag mal, was streunst du hier die ganze Zeit rum?"

Der Blonde Slytherin drehte sich, als er den Schrecken einigermaßen überwunden hatte,  langsam um.

Hinter ihm stand Severus Snape.

„Mein Gott, musst du mich so erschrecken", sagte Draco erleichtert, als er sah, dass es sein Pate war und nicht so jemand wie Filch.

„Ich hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. "

Snape musste lächeln.

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so schreckhaft.

Was streunst du eigentlich durch die Gänge?

Hast du deine Flöhe verloren und suchst sie jetzt oder was?"

„Ha ha, sehr witzig, ich lach mich gleich kaputt." Sagte Draco sarkastisch. 

„Nein... ich wollte eigentlich …" Draco sah etwas verlegen zur Seite.

Doch Severus hatte schon seine Vermutungen.

„Lass mich raten. Ich wette du suchst Harry.

Na, hab ich nicht recht?"

„Woher, woher weißt du das", fragte Draco überrascht.

„Ich kenne dich gut genug, um das zu wissen, schließlich bist du doch mein Lieblings Patenkind."

„Schließlich bin ich auch dein einziges."

„Oh, das muss mir glatt entfallen sein", sagte Severus theatralisch. 

„Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft, du machst dir sorgen um ihn nicht wahr?"

Draco nickte.

„Du hast ihn doch von zu Hause abgeholt", sagte Draco hoffnungsvoll. „Hat er den nichts gesagt?"

„Nein", Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass ihr die ganze Zeit, euch nur gegenseitig angestarrt habt?"

Draco schaute ihn ungläubig an.

Das konnte doch nicht sein, schließlich war man ca. 8 Stunden alleine im Hogwarts-Express unterwegs.

„Du hast wohl vergessen, dass Potter und ich, sagen wir mal, ein nicht gerade gutes Verhältnis haben."

„Ja, aber trotzdem, ihr könnt euch doch nicht nur den ganzen Tag angestarrt und ignoriert haben."

„Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob er reden will, doch er hat verneint.

Ich hab's wirklich versucht das kannst du mir glauben", sagte Severus schon beinahe verzweifelt.

Aber er wollte nicht reden.

Er war sowieso total fertig, er hat fast während der ganzen Fahrt geschlafen."

Severus machte eine kleine Pause und fragte dann:

„Was willst du ihm sagen, wenn du ihn gefunden hast?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht genau", gestand Draco, „ich will einfach nur mit ihm reden."

„Na dann wünsch ich dir noch viel Glück", sagte Severus aufrichtig.

Der Zaubertrankmeister wandte sich zum gehen.

„Ach übrigens, du findest ihn am See. Allerdings ist er nicht alleine."

Erregt sagte Draco, „wieso hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Du hast mich nicht gefragt."

Schnellen Schrittes lief der Slytherin aus dem Schloss.

Erst als er schon fast draußen war, erinnerte er sich daran das sein Pate gesagt hatte:

„Allerdings ist er nicht alleine."

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte.

//Wahrscheinlich wird er mit Granger und Weasley zusammen sein.

Na, mit denen bin ich bis jetzt noch immer fertig geworden.//

Inzwischen hatte er das Schlossgelände schon betreten und lief jetzt Richtung See.

Schon von weitem sah er, dass nicht nur Ron und Hermine mit Harry am See waren, nein, bei ihm war eine ganze Brigade.

Draco war der Versuchung nahe sich einfach wieder umzudrehen und den weg zurück zu gehen. 

Doch erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ein Slytherin und dazu noch ein Malfoy war.

Bisher hatte er sich auch von niemanden einschüchtern lassen.

//Und ich werde jetzt garantiert nicht damit anfangen.//

Erhobenen_ Hauptes schritt er zu dem Heer von Gryffindors._

Als er ungefähr noch fünfzehn Meter von ihnen entfernt war, sah er, wie einige Gryffindors aufstanden.

Sie sahen nicht gerade erfreut aus, doch das war Draco von Anfang an klar gewesen.

Man hätte auch nichts anderes erwarten können, schließlich traf Slytherin auf Gryffindor.

Wobei Gryffindor merklich in der Überzahl lag.

Draco ließ sich von seiner Unsicherheit nichts anmerken, seine Mimik verriet nichts von seiner Nervosität, von seiner Beklommenheit, die er verspürte.

Seine Erregung stammte nicht nur daher, weil es so viele Gryffindors waren, klar, ihm wäre es viel lieber gewesen, hätte er Harry alleine getroffen, aber wie er die letzten Tage festgestellt hatte, war das so gut wie unmöglich.

Ständig war der Gryffindor in Begleitung, nie war er alleine anzutreffen.

Draco wusste, dass seinem Engel das selbst auch nicht gefiel, Harry hatte kaum einen Moment, wo er mal er selbst sein konnte.

Immer wollte irgend jemand etwas von ihm und war es nur, um in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Bei dem Jungen der Lebte.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte mich George Weasley, oder war es Fred?

Nein, es war George, wenn die zwei nebeneinander standen, konnte man sie erkennen.

George hatte ein wenig das rundere Gesicht.

Währen Fred seins etwas länglicher war.

Wenn man sie alleine traf, hatte man fast keine Chance zu wissen, wer da nun vor einem stand außer man kannte sie gut.

//Was in meinem Fall ja nicht zutrifft.//

„Von dir will ich nichts, Weasley", sagte ich kalt.

Draco schaute zu Harry auf den Boden, er saß bei Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell, und Hermine Granger.

„Ich will mit Potter reden. Unter vier Augen."

Es war ebenfalls kalt gesagt, aber seine Augen, mit denen er Harry betrachtete, sagten etwas anderes.

Sie waren alles andere als kalt. Sie waren warm, mitfühlend und bittend.

Das könnte Draco wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr. 

Früher konnte er Harry Blicke zuwerfen, die so kalt wie Eis waren.

Die so scharf waren, wie des Metzgers Messer.

So unheilverkündend wie Voldemorts Flüche.

Je länger er Harry kannte, desto schwerer fiel es  ihm, seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten,

seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, ihn immer kalt und verachtend anzusehen.

„Was willst du von Harry", fragte Hermine ihn ohne ihre Verachtung für ihn zu verbergen..

„Ist Okay, Hermine."

Hermine schaute Harry empört an. „Du willst doch nicht etwa mit ihm mit gehen?" zischte sie ihm zu. „Wer weiß, was der vor hat."

„Hey, ich kann ganz gut auf mich alleine aufpassen."

„Ja, aber das ist Malfoy, du weißt schon, der Junge der dir immer eins reinwürgen will."

Hermine klang mittlerweile schon beinahe hysterisch. 

Harry sah ein, dass eine Diskussion keinen Sinn hatte. Er stand auf und folgte dem Slytherin.

Die verblüfften Blicke der anderen Gryffindors ignorierend.

Schweigend liefen sie ein Weile übers Gelände.

Sie hatten heute wirklich Glück mit dem Wetter, keine einzige Wolke stand am Himmel die das Gegenteil hätte behaupten können, von Süden her wehte eine leichte Brise über sie hinweg, die sanft über die grünen Gräser strich und sie ein wenig im lauen Wind tanzen ließ.

Vom Verbotenem Wald hörte man den fröhlichen Singsang der Vögel.

Alles schien so idyllisch und doch wussten sie beide, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange anhalten würde.

Voldemort verhielt sich im Moment zwar ruhig, wahrscheinlich zu ruhig um ein einigermaßen gutes Gefühl dabei zu haben.

Wahrscheinlich war es nur die so bekannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Harry blieb bei einer Birke stehen und wollte nun endlich wissen, was der Blonde Junge neben ihm wollte.

„Also, was willst du, Malfoy", fragte er gerade heraus.

Es war klar gesagt, kein Zittern lag in der Stimme, nichts deutete darauf hin, wie nervös sich Harry in Dracos Nähe in Wirklichkeit fühlte.

//Malfoy, immer nennt er mich nur Malfoy, wieso nennt er mich nie bei meinem Vornamen?//

Eine leise Stimme zwitscherte ihm zu, „Weil du das auch nie getan hast.

Weil du damit angefangen hast."

Und wieder mal musste er dieser lästigen, immer besser wissenden und meistens recht habenden Stimme, Recht geben.

„Du wirst kaum gekommen sein, um mit mir einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen", sagte Harry weiter.

„Warum nicht, wäre das so Abwegig?", fragte Draco leise.

Doch Harry war nah genug um es zu hören.

„Ja, das wäre es, ein Malfoy würde sich niemals dazu herablassen mit einem Potter etwas zu unternehmen.

Geschweige denn seine Nähe ohne einen triftigen Grund zu ertragen.

Sag einfach was du willst."

Verlegen schaute der Slytherin den Gryffindor an.

„Weißt du, ich… ich wollte mit dir reden, weil……" 

„Mister Potter…, Mister Potter! Na endlich habe ich sie gefunden. Hab sie schon überall gesucht." Madam Hooch war mit ihrem Silberpfeil-Wisch sieben, schnell auf Harry zugeflogen gekommen.

„Madam Hooch!" Sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Was ist denn los?

Es ist doch noch kein Quidditchtraining oder?"

„Nein, das nicht, aber sie müssen sofort mitkommen, in Professor Dumbledores Büro wartet Besuch auf sie."

Leise sagte sie:

„Ein gewisser Schniffel… Schnaffel, nein warten sie ich hab's, Schnuffel, ja genau so war's."

Madame Hooch schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, „Komischer Name, Schnuffel wie kann man bloss zu so einem Namen kommen?

Den würde ich vielleicht meinem Hund geben, aber das ein Mensch so heissen kann, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Der kann einem ja richtig leid tun."

Entsetzt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, nicht wissend, wie nah sie der Wahrheit war.

„Schnuffel ist hier?", fragte Harry monoton.

„Ja, wenn ich es doch sage.

Los steigen sie auf meinen Besen, so geht's schneller."

Harry nickte und setzte sich hinter sie.

Hätte Madame Hooch Harry besser gekannt, hätte sie gewusst, dass Harry eigentlich außer sich vor Freude sein müsste.

Doch warum war er es dann nicht?

Sie flog mit Harry zum Schloss zurück.

„Warum? Was hab ich eigentlich getan, damit ich das verdiene?", fragte sich Draco als er sie davon fliegen sah.

„Ist es zu viel verlangt mit Harry fünf Minuten, nur fünf Minuten alleine mit ihm zu reden?" 

Tränen der erneuten Enttäuschung, und des Zorns auf Madam Hooch, weil sie Harry einfach mitgenommen hatte, stiegen ihm in die Augen.

Wütend lief er alleine zum Schloss zurück.

*****^^^^******

Vor dem Wasserspeier verabschiedete sich die Fluglehrerin von Harry.

Oben vor Dumbledores rundem Büro klopfte Harry sachte an die Türe.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, er erinnerte sich an das letzte Gespräch als er dort drinnen war zurück.

Er hatte gesehen, wie enttäuscht Dumbledores Augen waren, weil er ihm nichts erzählt hatte,

doch Harry wusste, dass er mit dieser Sache alleine klarkommen musste.

Schließlich sollte er derjenige sein, der Voldemort einmal stürzte, da konnte er nicht wegen so einer Lappalie den Direktor belangen.

Sonst würden sie ihn alsbald einen Schwächling bezeichnen. 

„Komm rein, Harry" hörte er Dumbledore sagen.

Zaghaft, beinahe scheu betrat er das Büro.

Hinter einem Schreibtisch saß der Schuldirektor und streichelte seinem Phönix über sein wunderbares rot goldenes Gefieder.

Vor dem Pult stand ein großer, etwa fünfunddreißig Jahre alter Mann.

Es schien, als habe er vor kurzer Zeit die Länge des Büros genutzt, um auf und ab wie ein Tiger zu schreiten.

Harry erkannte ihn als Sirius wieder.

„Harry", sagte dieser erfreut und trat auf Harry zu um ihn in die Arme zu schließen.

Eine Weile genoss es Sirius einfach sein Patenkind umarmen zu dürfen, da es diese Momente viel zu selten für die beiden gab.

Sirius war immer noch als Mörder abgestempelt und musste sich versteckt halten, wenn er nicht gerade für Albus unterwegs war.

So hatte er auch nicht viel Gelegenheit Harry zu sehen, auch wenn er immer lauschte ob es „seinem Jungen" auch gut ging.

 //Ich hab viel zu selten für dich Zeit, tut mir leid, ich wünschte ich könnte mich richtig um dich kümmern,

nicht nur immer wieder einen Besuch machen, sondern so wie du es verdient hättest, wie es James getan hätte.//

Als sie sich wieder gelöst hatten von ihrer Umarmung fragte Harry unsicher:

„Du bist nicht sauer oder enttäuscht von mir?"

„Sauer?

Enttäuscht?

Wieso sollte ich?

Wie könnte ich?"

Harry überlegte, ob er die Gedanken seines Paten wieder auffrischen sollte.

Ihn dran erinnern wie er ihn in den Sommerferien enttäuscht hatte.

„Ach, du meinst, weil du in den Ferien gezaubert hast?

Ach komm wegen dem halte ich dir doch keine Moralpredigt.

Da bin ich echt der Falsche dafür."

Sirius schaute Harry kritisch an.

Irrte er sich oder lag diesem Jungen noch etwas anderes auf der Seele?

„Oder gibt es noch etwas?"

Schnell schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein, sonst nichts."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe für euch ein Zimmer vorbereiten lassen, wo ihr euch in ruhe unterhalten könnt" sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Ihr geht einfach zu dem Bild vom schwarzen Hengst und sagt Pflaumenmus."

*****^^^^*****

Severus hatte gerade die Klassenarbeit der Zweitklässler von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw durchgearbeitet.

Er lief durch die Gänge und wollte zu Albus, als er Draco erblickte.

Sein Blick sprach Bände, er sah wütend und enttäuscht aus, leise fluchend lief er vor sich her.

Severus wusste sofort, was passiert war.

Und er hatte so gehofft, dass die zwei sich heute finden würden.

Für Draco wäre es der Himmel auf Erden gewesen, wenn Harry ihm die richtige Antwort gegeben.

Und Harry würde endlich wieder mal etwas Gutes in sein Leben lassen, würde jemand haben mit dem er zu jeder Zeit reden könnte, jemand der immer für ihn da wäre, egal was noch kommen würde.

Schade, dass es jetzt so kommen musste.

Snape lief auf Draco zu.

Er brauchte jetzt jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte.

„Draco, ich muss dich wohl erst gar nicht fragen wie es gelaufen ist."

„Nein, das kannst du dir sehr gut sparen", gab er trotzig zurück.

„Aber bitte denk dran, du darfst Harry keine Schuld geben, er kann nichts dafür."

//Woher weiß er nun schon wieder, wie das Gespräch gelaufen ist?

Manchmal ist er mir echt unheimlich//

„Draco?", fragte Snape sanft.

„Ich weiß", sagte Draco „ich gebe Harry doch gar keine Schuld, er kann ja schließlich auch nichts dafür.

Ich gebe höchstens Madame Hooch die Schuld."

„Madam Hooch?" fragte Severus verwirrt.

Wie konnte er Madame Hooch für Harrys Gefühle verantwortlich machen, das war das absurdeste das Draco jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Ja, wäre Madam Hooch nicht gekommen, hätte ich mit ihm reden können."

„Wieso? Hast du denn nicht?"

„Nein, Madam Hooch hat ihn abgeholt bevor ich mit ihm sprechen konnte, aber das weißt du ja anscheinend schon wieder."

„Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung, ich dachte du hättest mit ihm endlich gesprochen und hättest nicht die gewünschte Reaktion von ihm bekommen.

Da bin ich wohl voll ins Fettnäpfchen getreten.

Weshalb hat ihn Madam Hooch den geholt?"

„Ach, er muss von irgendwem Besuch haben. Ich hab den Namen nicht verstanden."

//Das kann ja nur Black sein//, dachte Severus grimmig.

//Der muss auch immer im falschen Moment kommen.//

*****^^^^*****

„Und Harry, wie geht's dir?"

„Mir geht's gut."

„Bist du sicher?

Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass du ziemlich schlecht aussahst nach den Ferien."

Harry schaute Sirius erschrocken an.

Er hatte gehofft, dass Professor Dumbledore Sirius nichts gesagt hätte.

Doch er hätte es sich denken können, Sirius war ja so etwas wie seine Familie.

„Komm, Harry, rede mit mir.

Ich werde bestimmt nichts weiter sagen, wenn du es nicht willst."

Sirius schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Es gibt da eigentlich gar nichts zu erzählen."

„Und was gibt es eigentlich gar nicht zu erzählen?", fragte Sirius weiter.

„Ich sag doch, es ist nichts, nichts worüber du dich sorgen müsstest.

Es geht mir gut, allerdings könnte meinetwegen die Quidditchsaison wieder langsam beginnen."

Sagte Harry mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick.

„Und du? bist du immer noch bei Lupin, oder bist du für Dumbledore unterwegs?"

„Im Moment bin ich viel unterwegs.

Es gibt viel zu tun, wir müssen uns mobil machen, vielleicht können wir Voldemort ja stoppen, bevor er wieder richtig Fuß fasst."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Werden wir kämpfen. 

Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, noch ist es nicht soweit."

Man hört noch nichts von irgendwelchen Aktivitäten, es ist beinahe so, als wäre er gar nicht da."

„Ja, aber kann es nicht ebenso gut sein, dass er sich nur vorbereitet, das er Kraft sammelt, das er was plant?

Vielleicht ist es ja nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sagte Harry kritisch.

Und er wartet nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit.

Sirius war erstaunt, er hatte gewusst, dass die Wiederauferstehung von Du-weisst-schon-wem an Harry nicht einfach vorüber ging, dafür waren zu viele Dinge in der Vergangenheit

passiert.

Und würden wahrscheinlich noch passieren.

Aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass Harry sehr genau und viel über Voldemort nachdachte.

Klar war, dass Voldemort hinter Harry her war, er wollte sich rächen für all die Jahre im Exil.

Dafür, dass er es gewagt hatte ihm die Stirn zu bieten. 

Er wollte Harry töten, bevor er ein ausgebildeter Zauberer war, da er wahrscheinlich Angst hatte, dass Harry zu mächtig werden würde, wenn er erst einmal seine Macht entdeckt hatte und lernen würde, sie gegen ihn einzusetzen.

Er war ja jetzt schon übernatürlich stark.

Aber es war nicht gut, wenn Harry zu viel über Voldemort nachdachte.

Es würde ihn mit der Zeit alt werden lassen. Nicht körperlich aber dafür geistig.

Harry war noch jung, beinahe noch ein Kind, er sollte Spaß haben, die Freuden eines Kindes ausleben dürfen…

Er sollte noch nicht denken müssen wie ein Erwachsener.

Nicht immer nur Stärke zeigen, darauf bedacht, niemals schwach oder gar ängstlich zu wirken.

„Mach dir darüber mal keine sorgen Harry", sagte Sirius liebevoll „wenn er wirklich etwas vor hat, wird Dumbledore nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen.

Lern du nur fleißig für die Schule und halte dich aus Schwierigkeiten raus."

//So wie immer//, dachte Harry.

Harry nickte.

Wusste aber, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte, wenn wieder etwas, wie all die Schuljahre davor, passieren würde.

Er würde sicher nicht nach Problemen auf die Suche gehen, doch wenn sie kommen, würde er von ihnen auch nicht davonlaufen…

„Wie lange bleibst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich muss Morgen schon in aller Frühe aufbrechen."

„Was, schon Morgen?" sagte Harry enttäuscht.

„Ja, ich wünschte auch, wir hätten etwas mehr Zeit für uns.

Aber du kannst mir jederzeit schreiben.

Und wenn etwas ist, komme ich sofort zu dir.

Und versprich mir das du zu Dumbledore gehst, falls du Narbenschmerzen oder seltsame Träume hast."

Ja, Leute das war's auch schon wieder, wenn ihr mir fleißig Reviewt  kommt auch  bald das nächste Kapitel.

Na was sagt ihr zu meinem armen Draco?

Aber ich hab euch davor gewarnt das ich einen leichten Sadistischen Einschlag habe. *^ggg^*


	4. Erneuter versuch

  
  
  
  
  
Harry war noch bis hin zum Abendessen bei Sirius geblieben.  
Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen gehabt.  
Sie sprachen über James und Lilly, Voldemort, über Sirius, seine Schulzeit, wie er es geschafft hatte den Lehrern den letzten Nerv zu nehmen.  
Sirius erkundigte sich auch nach Ron und Hermine, wollte wissen wie es den besten Freunden seines Patensohnes ging.  
  
Es war schon acht Uhr als, Harry Sirius verließ.  
Harry lief auf direktem Wege zum Speisesaal, ihm knurrte schon mächtig der Magen.   
Schließlich hatte er heute noch nichts gegessen.  
Eigentlich war ja ein Picknick geplant gewesen, doch von dem hatte ihn Draco weggeholt.  
Und Frühstück hatte er auch keines, Er war lieber eine Stunde länger liegen geblieben.   
Was nun zur folge hatte, dass sein Magen nun in den Kniekehlen hing.  
  
Als Harry zum Gryffindortisch kam, merkte er, wie die Gryffindors in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.  
Allesamt waren lautstark am Gestikulieren.  
„Was ist denn hier los", fragte Harry ohne Umschweife.  
Auf einmal wurde ein Inferno aus Fragen auf Harry abgeschossen, allen voran Ron und Hermine.  
Alle wollten wissen, wo er den ganzen Tag gesteckt habe.   
„Ich? Wieso?"  
„Na ganz einfach, weil du spurlos verschwunden warst!  
Als du nach einer Stunde nicht zum See zurückgekommen bist, haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht und dich Gesucht:.  
Ich dachte schon, Malfoy…", erzählte Hermine ganz aufgelöst.  
Doch als sie begriff, dass Malfoy mit Harrys plötzlichem Verschwinden nichts zu tun hatte, fragte sie ihn verärgert:  
„Wo warst du eigentlich?"  
„Ich war bei S..… äh ich meine bei Schnuffel."  
„Schnuffel ist hier?!", fragten Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.  
Mit dieser Antwort hatten die beiden nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Ja, ich war die ganze Zeit bei ihm."  
„Sorry, dass ich vergessen hab euch Bescheid zu sagen.  
Aber wir hatten uns irgendwie so viel zu erzählen, dass ich es glatt vergessen haben muss.  
Tut mir echt leid.  
Aber ich soll euch viele liebe Grüße von ihm ausrichten."  
„Wenn Schnuffel der Grund ist, versteh ich das", meinte Hermine schon wieder ganz besänftigt.  
„Ihr habt ja schließlich nicht oft die Gelegenheit euch zu sehen.  
Da kann es schon mal passieren, dass man was vergisst."  
Harry nickte. „Danke."  
„Wer ist den Schnuffel?", fragte Katie Bell die ein paar Plätze weiter oben saß.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie laut gesprochen hatten und nun sah es so aus, als ob ihnen der ganze Gryffindortisch zugehört haben musste.  
„Äh Schnuffel… ist… mein… Onkel, ja genau, und er war per Zufall in der Nähe und so kam er mich schnell noch besuchen."  
„Ach so ist das."  
Zum Glück schienen im alle diese Geschichte abzunehmen, so dass er nach keinen weiteren Notlügen suchen musste.  
Harry mochte noch so viele Eigenschaften haben, aber lügen gehörte nicht dazu.  
„Wie lange bleibt er denn?", fragte Ron.   
„Er muss morgen früh schon wieder los", sagte Harry traurig, bekam aber schnell seine Fröhlichkeit zurück.  
  
„Aber lasst mich jetzt bitte endlich was essen, ich sitze hier vor den Speisen und muss verhungern!", Flehte er.  
Der ganze Tisch brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
*****^^^^*****

  
Draco hatte sich mittlerweile auch wieder „von seinem missglückten Versuch mit Harry zu reden" gefangen, dass er sich wieder unter die Schüler trauen konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, den Nächstbesten anzuschreien.  
  
Er war gerade dabei gewesen ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund zu schieben, als Harry die große Halle betrat.  
Harry sah glücklich aus, er strahlte richtig, anscheinend hatte er erfreulichen Besuch bekommen.  
Es freute ihn, Harry so glücklich zu sehen, auch wenn er lieber mit ihm heute gesprochen hätte.  
Aber das konnte er morgen auch noch tun, er hatte sich da schon einen Plan zurechtgelegt.   
Und diesmal würde es klappen, ohne Wenn und Aber, sonst würde er den alten sprechenden Hut fressen.   
In dieser Nacht konnte Draco fast kein Auge zutun, lange lag er wach auf seinem Bett.   
Entweder schickte er ein Stossgebet gen Himmel, dass morgen alles gut ging, und er ungestört mit Harry reden könne, oder er dachte über Harry nach. Er glaubte zwar, dass er einen perfekten, aber einfachen Plan hatte, aber beten konnte ja nicht schaden.   
Außerdem hatte er nicht große Lust diesen zähen, alten Hut zu Essen."  
Oder er dachte über Harry nach, //Harry hat heute richtig glücklich ausgesehen, seine Augen strahlten vor Zufriedenheit.  
Es sah aus, als ob tausend kleine Sterne in ihnen funkelten.  
Und ich konnte ihm heute zusehen, wie er am lachen war.  
Das hat er so lange nicht mehr getan, ich hab es vermisst.  
Ich wusste gar nicht wie sehr.  
Er hat so ein schönes lachen, es klingt so sanft und klar, die Engel würden ihn darum beneiden.  
Sie würden sich um dieses Lachen wahrscheinlich prügeln.//' Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus, so dass Draco von Innen erwärmen lies.  
Harry hatte heute wieder richtig süß ausgesehen, wie er wieder sein schwarzes Haar hinbekommen hat – einfach traumhaft.  
Draco versteckte seinen Kopf schnell in einem Kissen, da er merkte, wie er rot anlief.  
Zum Glück hatte er ein Einzelzimmer, so dass niemand Dracos Röte bemerkte.  
Denn das sah man bei ihm sonst nun wirklich nie.  
Irgendwann im Morgengrauen konnte er dann doch noch für ein paar Stunden Schlaf finden. 

*****^^^^*****  
  
Noch bevor die ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf das Gelände von Hogwarts trafen, packte Sirius seine wenigen Sachen, die er dabei hatte und verließ sein Zimmer.  
Die Gänge wirkten so früh am Morgen unheimlich und kalt.  
Alles war noch total ausgestorben, „kein Schüler würde sich freiwillig um diese Zeit schon aus seinem Bett begeben."  
Und wenn es Sirius sich recht überlegte, würde er sich, auch lieber noch eine oder zwei stunden hinlegen.  
„Aber er musste fort, bevor die Schule zum erneuten Leben aufwachte.  
Die Gefahr war zu groß, das er sonst entdeckt werden könnte."  
  
„Hallo Albus! Du wolltest mich noch sprechen, bevor ich wieder gehe?"  
„Ja danke das du meiner bitte gefolgt bist."  
Sirius setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der sich vor dem Bürotisch befand.   
Dumbledor war kein Mann der es mochte, wenn man um den heißen Brei sprach.  
Also kam auch er direkt zum Punkt.  
„Wie war's mit Harry?"  
Sirius atmete schwer aus!  
„Meiner Meinung nach, macht er sich zu viele Gedanken um Voldemort."  
Dumbledor nickte, doch man sah ihm an das er noch auf eine andere Antwort wartete und als Sirius keine Anstalten machte ihm diese zu beantworten, fragte er:  
„Hat Harry dir irgendetwas über die Ferien erzählt?  
„Hat Voldemort was gemacht?  
„Oder die Todesser?  
„Gab es im Ligusterweg Aktivitäten von ihnen, von denen wir nichts mitbekommen haben?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er ist mir ausgewichen, er meinte es sei nichts gewesen worüber ich mir sorgen machen müsste, es sei alles in Ordnung."  
Albus nickte niedergeschlagen.  
Er hatte gehofft das er sich Sirius anvertrauen würde, doch nun musste er sich wohl damit abfinden das Harry sein Geheimnis für sich behielt, bis er bereit war, es aus sich herauszulassen und auf jemanden zuging.  
„Da konnte Selbst ein Albus Dumbledor nichts dagegen machen."

Klar er könnte mit Hilfe von Magie versuchen etwas aus Harry heraus zu bekommen, aber diesen Schritt zu begehen, war er nicht bereit.  
Außerdem, Harry war mental sehr stark und diese Zauber wurden meistens auf Mentaler ebene angewandt. So das die Chancen klein waren, das es überhaupt etwas bringen würde.  
  
„Sirius verabschiedete sich von seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter und machte sich auf, um die restlichen alten Kämpfer zu rekrutieren."  
  
*****^^^^*****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Draco von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ihn sanft an der Nase kitzelten.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen, streckte sich nochmals ausgiebig und stand dann gutgelaunt auf.  
//Wenn mich die Sonne am Morgen schon so lieb grüßt kann es ja nur ein guter Tag werden.// Draco wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Crabbe und Goyle und ging dann mit ihnen gemeinsam zum Frühstück.  
  
„Sieh mal, da ist Potter!", Sagte Goyle, als sie, den Speisesaal betraten.  
Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Harry, der gerade über einen Witz von Fred lachte.  
„Was denkst du, Draco, wollen wir ihn nicht ein wenig ärgern?  
Ist doch schon recht lange her seit dem letzten mal."  
Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Nein, lasst ihn in Ruhe."   
//Das hätte mir noch gefehlt, das die mir alles versauen.  
Zuzutrauen wär's den beiden.//  
„Wieso denn das?", fragte Crabbe in seinem dümmlich klingenden Tonfall.  
Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Erklär ich euch später.  
Habt ihr den kein Hunger?"  
Eifrig fingen die zwei Gorillas an zu nicken.  
// Typisch kaum erwähnt man das Wort essen, vergessen sie alles andere//  
Draco lief mit den beiden zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich.  
Genüsslich fing er an ein Honigtoast zu essen.  
  
Dauernd versuchte Zabini Blaise, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
Irgendwann gab Draco es auf, sie abwimmeln zu wollen und hörte ihr zu.  
„Na Draco was sagst du zu meiner neuen Frisur?  
Ist sie nicht schick?"  
„Ja sehr..."  
// Lässt dich noch mehr wie eine Vogelscheuche aussehen.//  
Vorher mit ihren hüftlangen, fettigen Haaren hatte sie ja schon wie ne richtige Mugglehexe ausgesehen.  
Doch jetzt schlug es dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus.  
Jetzt trug sie einen kinnlangen Bob und die Fransen hingen ihr tief in die Stirn, das sah bei ihr einfach nur komplett bescheuert aus.   
Aber Goyle schien da anderer Meinung zu sein, er starrte sie die ganze Zeit mit glänzenden Augen an.  
Draco atmete erleichtert auf, als Blaise ihn endlich in Ruhe ließ.  
Fast fluchtartig verließ er den Slytherintisch.  
  
„Wieso hat's der denn so eilig?", fragte Ron und deutete mit dem Daumen gen Malfoy.  
Hermine und Harry zuckten gleichmütig mit den Schultern.  
„Und was wollen wir heute noch machen?", fragte Ron und warf Hermine einen verträumten Blick zu.  
Worauf Harry ohne Mühe seine Schlüsse ziehen konnte.  
Hermine hatte das wohl bemerkt und lief rot an.  
Harry musste über die Verliebtheit der Zwei lächeln, er beneidete die Zwei um ihr Glück, wie schön muss es sein, sich zu verlieben.  
Neben sich eine Person zu haben, der die gleichen Gedanken hegt, der einem über alles hinweg hilft, der immer für einen da ist, egal was passiert.  
Hermine und Ron schienen von Harry schon gar keine Notiz mehr zu nehmen.  
Zu sehr waren sie jeweils mit dem Gegenüber beschäftigt.  
„Äh Leute, soll ich euch mal kurz alleine lassen?", fragte Harry amüsiert.  
„Hmm?  
Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Ron verträumt.  
„Ich sagte nur, dass ich hoch gehe."  
„Oh gut, wir kommen mit", sagte Hermine, die ihren Blick endlich von Ron losreißen konnte.  
Verliebt händchenhaltend liefen Ron und Hermine zum Gryffindorturm und mit einigen Schritten Abstand folgte ihnen Harry.  
Er wollte das junge Liebesglück ja nicht stören.  
  
Plötzlich merkte er, wie eine Hand auf sein Mund gepresst wurde, mit der anderen Hand wurde er grob am Ellenbogen gepackt und in ein dunkles Zimmer gezerrt.   
Harry hatte nicht mal die Zeit einen Entsetzensschrei loszulassen oder sich zu wehren, so schnell und überraschend kam alles.  
Er merkte, wie die Person von ihm abließ und Licht machte, als das Licht anging, stand niemand anderes als Malfoy vor ihm.

*****^^^^*****  
  
„Was soll das Malfoy?", Fauchte Harry mich an, als er mich erkannt hatte.  
//Sogar wütend sieht er richtig gut aus.//  
Er rieb sich den Ellenbogen, anscheinend habe ich einwenig zu fest zugepackt.  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht so fest zupacken, aber es scheint ja fast unmöglich dich einmal alleine zu treffen, so dass ich mal mit dir reden könnte."  
Harry schaute mich abschätzig an.  
„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was ausgerechnet du mir zu sagen hättest, denn deine Beleidigungen kannst du genauso gut vor deinen Kumpels loslassen, aber bitte!"  
„Ich will dich doch gar nicht beleidigen - das wollte ich noch nie."  
Harry schaute mich skeptisch an.  
„Dafür, das du mich nie beleidigen wolltest, hast du es aber ganz gut hinbekommen!"   
//Es war ja klar, dass er das sagen würde, was auch sonst...//  
„Ich weiß es ist schwer zu verstehen… ich weiß, dass du mich hasst.  
Aber bitte glaub mir."  
„Du lügst seit ich dich kenne, also wieso sollte ich dir glauben?"  
  
Ich trat einen Schritt näher auf Harry zu, es lagen jetzt vielleicht nur noch 20cm zwischen uns.  
Ich könnte ohne Mühe seine weiche Haut berühren.  
Ihm zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn mag - nicht nur mit Worten.  
Ich streckte meine Hand aus, um seine Wange zu berühren, zu streicheln.  
„Ich liebe dich."  
Kaum hatte ich diese drei Worte über meine Lippen gebracht, starrten mich zwei zornige, kalte, smaragdgrüne Augen an.  
Meine Fingerspitzen hatten gerade seine Wange berührt, als Harry sie blitzartig weg schlug.  
  
„Fass mich nicht an Malfoy, - ich weiß zwar nicht welches dreckige Spiel du jetzt schon wieder mit mir treiben willst, aber ich werde es herausfinden.  
Und bei Merlin, ich schwöre dir, wenn ich rauskriege, dass es was verbotenes ist, so dass es gegen die Schulregel geht, mache ich dich fertig.  
Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du von der Schule fliegst."  
Er hatte es nicht einmal laut gesagt, und schon gar nicht geschrieen, aber hatte er es kalt gesagt, mit einem gefährlichen Unterton der einem das Fürchten lehrte.  
Seine Gesichtszüge waren seltsam hart geworden.  
So sauer hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen, das passte auch gar nicht zu Harry.  
Harry wurde nur sehr schwer richtig wütend und wenn er es war, versuchte er es nicht zu zeigen.  
Wenn es auch manchmal misslang...  
Ärgerlich lief Harry aus der Tür.  
Ich rannte ihm verzweifelt nach.   
„Bitte glaub mir, ich spiele doch nicht mit dir, ich meine es ernst!", rief ich ihm hinterher.  
Doch Harry war schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.  
  
*****^^^^*****  
  
„Ist wohl nicht so gelaufen wie du wolltest?!"  
Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine frage.  
Draco wandte sich blitzschnell um.  
„Was machst du den hier Serverus?!"  
Der angesprochene zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich war eigentlich unterwegs in meine Räumlichkeiten als ich nicht umhin kam eure… Wie soll ich sagen? …Auseinandersetzung mit an zu hören."  
Serverus sah sein Patenkind mitfühlend an.  
Wieso glaubt er mir denn nicht? Fragte Draco verzweifelt.  
Serverus liebte sein Patenkind sehr, aber er hoffte das er diese frage nicht ernst meinte.  
Man konnte doch aus lauter Liebe nicht so die Realität vergessen, so Blind werden?!  
„Dann will ich dir mal auf die Sprünge helfen, Draco.  
„Du kennst Harry jetzt ein bisschen länger als vier Jahre, dann sag mir mal bitte wie du dich bis vor den Sommerferien ihm gegenüber verhalten hast?!  
„ Was hast du zu ihm gesagt, dich ihm gegenüber verhalten, wie hast du ihn genannt?!"  
// Wie ich ihn genannt habe? Mich verhalten habe?// Draco schluckte schwer.  
Na ja ich hab ihn… hab ihn…, kleinlaut sagte er:  
Ich hab ihn Narbengesicht, Pottchen oder Blindschleiche genannt.   
Seine stimme war immer leiser und leiser geworden.  
Draco hatte begriffen worauf sein Onkel hinaus wollte.  
„Ja aber ich hab das doch nicht so gemeint, er kann doch nicht…"  
Serverus legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter.  
„Du hast ihn immer nur runtergemacht, beleidigt, ihn versucht vor allen lächerlich dastehen zu lassen.  
„*Du kannst und darfst jetzt nicht von ihm erwarten das er dir einfach verzeihend in die Arme fällt.  
„Gib ihm Zeit, lass ihn darüber nachdenken, vielleicht wird er dir dann sein vertrauen schenken."  
Vielleicht? Sagte Draco entsetzt.  
Serverus nickte beklommen.  
Beweis ihm einfach das er dir vertrauen kann, das dies kein erneutes Spiel von dir ist, dann wird das schon.  
Draco seufzte tief.  
// Wie konnte ich nur denken das heute ein guter Tag werden würde? Wieso hat mich die Sonne nur geweckt und mir vorgemacht das es ein schöner Tag werden würde?

Draußen mag es zwar schönes Wetter sein, aber hier drinnen, bei mir, sieht es düster und kalt aus.//  
  


*****^^^^*****  
  
Was bildet sich dieser arrogante, schleimige, hinterhältige, zynisch veranlagte Slytherin eigentlich ein?!  
Mit was will er mich jetzt schon wieder fertig machen?  
Ich Liebe dich!  
Wieso sagt er so etwas zu mir?  
Ist ihm eigentlich nichts heilig. ?  
Nicht einmal die Liebe?  
Man kann doch nicht einfach jemandem ich liebe dich sagen, einfach so.  
Hat er überhaupt Gefühle?  
Nein, sicher nicht.  
Sonst würde er nicht so etwas sagen.  
Lange habe ich daran geglaubt, doch inzwischen bin ich mir sicher, dass ich mich geirrt habe.  
Er kann gar keine Gefühle haben.  
Auch wenn er sich seit den Ferien verändert hat.  
Aber das gehört sicher zu seinem Plan.  
Er will mich psychisch kaputt machen.  
Er will sehen, wie ich leide, zu Grunde gehe.  
Aber das sollte mich doch eigentlich nicht wundern!  
Schließlich versucht er das seit er mich kennt.  
Aber weswegen rege ich mich dann so auf?  
Ich Liebe Dich.  
Und wieso läuft mir dieser Satz von ihm hinterher?  
  
  
Als ich in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kam, merkte ich schnell, dass ich nicht großartig vermisst wurde.  
Auch wenn es ziemlich lange gedauert hat bis ich hier her gefunden habe.  
Zuvor wollte ich mich lieber ein wenig abreagieren.  
Ron und Hermine waren schwer damit beschäftigt sich zu küssen und verliebte Blicke zu zuwerfen.  
Ihre Hände waren ineinander verschlungen, so, als ob sie sich nie mehr loslassen wollten.  
Ich ging hoch in meinen Schlafsaal den ich mit Ron, Neville, Dean und Thomas teilte.   
Leise schlich ich die Treppen hoch, um nicht auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Sie sollten schließlich auch mal Zeit für sich haben.  
Und ich bin auch mal ganz gerne alleine.  
Ich kramte meine Schulbücher hervor und fing an zu lernen  
In den Ferien hatte ich ja nicht unbedingt viel Gelegenheit dazu.   
Doch irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren.  
Dauernd musste ich mich über Malfoy ärgern.  
Ich bekam schon richtige Kopfschmerzen.  
Merlin sei Dank, dass dieser Tag zum Glück schnell vorüber ging und uns wieder ins Schulleben trieb.  
So wurden meine Gedanken wenigstens ein bisschen auf was anderes gelenkt.  
  



	5. Enttscheidungen

Ja ich dachte ich gebe euch auch wieder mal etwas Lesestoff.

Ist diesmal glaube ich ein recht kurzes Chapt.

Das nächste wird dafür bestimmt wieder etwas länger.

Ich danke all denen die mir ein Kommi geschrieben haben.

Wie immer gehören alle Charas Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Ich habe nur eine total verrückte Phantasie die mich zu dieser FF. inspiriert hat.

Noch eine kleine Warnung vorne weg:

HPxDM Slash!!!!

Sonst nichts.

„Mann Harry, komm schon, wach endlich auf!" Ron verbrachte schon geschlagene fünf Minuten damit, den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor dazu, zu bewegen aufzustehen. Endlich bekam er eine Reaktion von ihm. Leider nicht die erwünschte. Harry zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und murrte seinem Freund zu. „Lass mich Schlafen, bin noch müde, ist doch noch mitten in der Nacht." Das war eindeutig zu viel für Rons morgendliche Nerven. Er beschwor einen Kessel mit eiskaltem Wasser herauf der jetzt gefährlich nahe über Harry schwebte. Und - Klatsch - schon war er vorn über gekippt. Auf Rons Gesicht erschien ein Triumphales Grinsen. Harry warf die pitschnasse Decke erschrocken von sich. Er hatte zwar unter der warmen Decke gelegen doch in dem Kessel hatte sich genug Wasser befunden um die Decke in weniger als fünf Sekunden vollkommen zu durchweichen. Wütend und übelgelaunt stand Harry nun doch auf und das erste was er machte war Ron anzukeifen. Doch Ron ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, er wartete ab bis Harry seinen Dampf rausgelassen hatte. „Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, heute ist Montag und da haben wir bei McGonagall um 8.00 Uhr Verwandlung und jetzt ist es bereits fünfzehn Minuten vor acht. Das Frühstück hast du ja schon verpasst da ich dich nicht wach bekommen hab." „Was? Es ist schon viertel vor acht?! Wieso sagst du das denn nicht gleich?!" Harry schnappte sich seine Tasche und spurtete sofort los. Er wollte soeben aus der Türe raus gehen als Ron ihn zurück rief. „Was denn?!" Sagte Harry gehetzt. Willst du dir nicht noch was anderes anziehen? Ron war stark damit beschäftigt einen Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken. Harry schaute an sich herunter, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt das er immer noch im Pyjama war. Harry konnte nicht anders und musste selbst ein wenig grinsen. „Vestire et lautus" murmelte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen sich selbst. Von einem Moment zum anderen war Harry frisch geduscht und angezogen.. „Woher kennst du denn diesen Spruch?" Fragte Ron verblüfft. „Wenn du nicht nur immer deine Comics lesen würdest, sondern auch mal ein anständiges Zaubererbuch, würdest du staunen was man dort alles lernen kann." „Was und auf meine geliebten Comics verzichten?! Nein danke." Sagte Ron entsetzt. Schnellen Schrittes liefen sie in den dritten Stock hinunter, wo der Unterricht eigentlich in jeder Sekunde anfangen müsste. Fast schlitternd kamen sie im Verwandlungszimmer an. McGonagall schenkte ihnen einen missbilligenden Blick, sagte aber nichts, sondern lies sie Platz nehmen. Im Inneren musste Minerva McGonagall sogar ein wenig lächeln. War sie doch froh, das Harry wieder so ausgelassen war, auch wenn sie es nicht gerne hatte, wenn man dafür zu ihrem Unterricht zu spät kam. Kurz war sie der Versuchung nahe, zu überlegen wieso die zwei Gryffindors, zu ihrem Unterricht zu spät kamen. Doch lies sie es dann lieber bleiben. Sie hatte ihre Erfahrungen mit diesen Zwei gemacht, das man besser nicht nachfragte, wo sie sich rumgetrieben oder was sie nun schon wieder ausgeheckt hatten. Normal hätte sie jedoch nachgefragt, da es nicht gut war, wenn sich Harry irgendwo rumtrieb. Sie hatte ihn immer wieder ermahnt, wenn er seinen Tatendrang mal wieder nicht besiegen konnte, doch gebracht hatte es nie etwas. Sehr zum Leiden der Lehrer. Harry, mag zwar ein guter Schüler und Zauberer sein, doch wenn es darum ging sich nicht in gefährliche Abenteuer zu verstricken, war er eine absolute Null. Klar! Allen war natürlich bewusst das Harry ‚meistens' nichts dafür konnte, er war schließlich Harry Potter. Aber dennoch wünschte sie sich, das Harry versuchen würde, seine Nase nicht immer soweit vorzustecken. Es war echt ein Problem diesen Jungen im Auge zu behalten, eigentlich war es so gut wie unmöglich. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, das er schlimmer als die Weasleyzwillinge und die Marauders zusammen war. Er kannte Schleichwege und Geheimgänge die nicht einmal Dumbledor bekannt waren. Würde James Potter noch Leben hätte sie wohl einen Teil der Schuld ihm gegeben. Er war mit seiner Truppe vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm wie Harry, doch sie hatten es auch ganz schön drauf. Wahrscheinlich hatte James das seinem Sohn gleich mitvererbt. Doch jetzt war Minerva froh das Harry seinen alten Elan zurück hatte, es würde zwar wieder schwerer sein, in ihm Auge zu behalten. Doch lieber nahm sie das in Kauf, als wenn er alles um sich herum gar nicht recht wahrnahm, nur wie ein Schatten lebte. Doch das war ja jetzt zum Glück vorbei. „So, heute werde ich euch beibringen wie ihr eine Teiltransformation zu Stande bringt. Das bedeutet ihr könnt euch zum Beispiel Zähne eines Wehrwolfes wachsen lassen." „Das kann ganz schon nützlich sein." Meinte Ron und blickte die Slytherin's verheißungsvoll an. „Oder was meinst du?" „Kann schon sein." Sagte Harry. Harry wusste immer noch nicht was er über Malfoy's Verhalten denken sollte. Einerseits würde er ihm ja wirklich gerne glauben, er hatte schon früher oft das Gefühl gehabt das Draco gar nicht so kalt war wie er sich immer zeigte. Doch eine andere Stimme, ‚die Lautere' sagte ihm, das es ist eine Falle, ein Trick sei, das er bloß reinlegen wolle. Er würde sich von Draco nicht unterkriegen lassen. /Am besten ist es ich gehe ihm einfach aus dem Weg. Das hat letzte Woche schon geklappt und das wird diese Woche auch wieder funktionieren. Aber soll ich ihm wirklich aus dem Weg gehen?! Dann denkt er womöglich noch, das ich Angst vor ihm habe, das ich ein Feigling bin, das er gewonnen hat. Nein, ich werde mich sicherlich nicht vor ihm verstecken./ Harry's Augen bekamen ein seltsames Glimmen. War es sein Stolz, sein Eigensinn, oder war es nur weil er die letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen hatte? Inzwischen, war schon ein ganzer Monat vergangen, in dem sie in Hogwarts waren. Sie mussten schnell feststellen das ihr Lernstoff straffer geworden war. Es wurde viel von ihnen abverlangt, vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in Zaubertränke, und Verwandlungen. Fast jeden Abend brachten sie damit zu, zu lernen. Für Hermine war dies natürlich der Himmel auf Erden, Ron dagegen fluchte jeden Abend über ihre Lehrer, er musste sogar sein Comic lesen stark reduzieren, was seine Laune nicht gerade hob. Harry hätte es sich zwar vorstellen können die Abende anders zu verbringen, doch ihm machte es nicht so viel aus wie Ron. Vor allem da genau die Fächer härter und auch interessanter wurden, die ihn am meisten Interessierten. Snape war ja auch nicht mehr so eklig wie früher, klar er lies sich nicht davon abhalten immer wieder sein Gift zu verspritzen und die Slytherin's zu bevorzugen, aber im Gegensatz zu früher war er schon ‚fast' zahm. Leider bekam der arme Neville nicht allzu viel davon mit. Aber er schaffte es auch bei fast jeder Stunde etwas in die Luft zu Jagen, wo mit man Snape's Reaktion schon fast verstehen konnte. Harry hatte sich vorgenommen gehabt sich vor Malfoy nicht zu verstecken, und er hatte es auch eingehalten. Harry hatte oftmals bemerkt wie Malfoy ihn beobachtete. Er hatte schon immer für so etwas wie einen sechsten Sinn gehabt. Das war ein Grund warum er den Lehrern schon oft entkommen war, wenn sie wieder einmal auf dem Trip waren ihn zu beobachten und beschützen zu wollen. Doch wenn Malfoy ihn beobachtete war es ein anderes Gefühl. Wenn ihn ein Lehrer beobachtete, spürte er lediglich ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Nacken. Doch wenn Malfoy ihn beobachtete, fühlte er sich beengter und unbehaglicher, er konnte es sich selbst nicht richtig erklären. /Wieso fühle ich mich in seiner Nähe nur so komisch? Einerseits unbehaglich, und andererseits fühle ich mich, wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Ich würde, möchte ihm so gerne glauben das er sich verändert hat. Aber wieso sollte er sich in so wenigen Wochen verändert haben, das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Oder doch?!/ Die Stimme die vor ein paar Wochen noch so laut gesagt hatte, das er ihn nur reinlegen wollte das alles eine Falle sei, wurde von Tag zu Tag leiser. Bis sie nur noch ganz schwach zu hören war. /Je mehr ich über Draco nachdenke desto eher glaube ich ihm. Ich habe zwar schon immer gehofft das er nicht so übel ist wie er sich gibt. Aber sicher konnte ich mir nicht sein. Er war ja immer so kalt. So unberechenbar. Und jetzt ist er plötzlich so anders, er hat sich doch tatsächlich Sorgen um mich gemacht. Und was ist, wenn es doch wieder nur ein Spiel von ihm ist?/ Wenn du nicht mit ihm redest, wirst du es nie herausbekommen, sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Harry musste zugeben, das er eigentlich schon ziemlich gerne mit Draco reden würde. Er war sich auch sicher, das er früher oder später auf Malfoy treffen würde. Denn Malfoy versuchte immer wieder mit Harry ein Gespräch zu führen, doch Harry hatte sich dann immer von ihm abgewandt oder sonst irgend einen abschätzigen Kommentar fallen lassen. Doch das nächste Mal werde ich ihm zuhören. Vielleicht spielt er ja wirklich nur mit mir, und wenn er das tut, werde ich es herauskriegen oder ich will nicht länger Harry Potter sein. 

*****^^^^***** 

Es war Zaubertrank Unterricht. Draco saß wie immer auf der 

Slytherinseite, und etwa zwei Reihen hinter Harry. Das war kein schlechter Platz wie Draco fand, von dort aus konnte er alles ihm Auge behalten. Unter anderem auch Harry. /Soll ich es heute nochmals versuchen? Mit ihm zu reden? Irgendwie hat er mich heute so seltsam angesehen, so als ob er mit mir reden möchte. Oder habe ich mir das bloß eingebildet? Nein ich bin sicher heute wird er mir endlich richtig zuhören./ Als der Unterricht endlich zu ende war sah ich wie Harry seine Sachen langsam zusammenräumte. Und wenn ich langsam sage dann meine ich auch langsam. Mir kam es vor, als ob er sich in Zeitlupentempo bewegte. Ron und Hermine wurde es dann irgendwann zu blöd, auf Harry zu warten, und gingen schon mal vor. Einer nach dem Anderen verließ den Kerker, bis auf einen blonden Slytherin und einen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Langsam und etwas unsicher ging ich auf ihn zu. Ich hatte noch nicht mal die hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt, da drehte Harry sich auch schon um. Erschrocken blieb ich stehen, ich hatte nicht erwartet das er sich mir so plötzlich entgegenstellen würde. Er schaute mir ins Gesicht, unsere Augen trafen sich, grün blickte in grau und grau blickte in grün. 

*****^^^^*****

Ja, ich weiß ich bin furchtbar gemein das ich ausgerechnet hier aufhöre aber ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen.

Ihr könnt mich deswegen ja Köpfen aber denkt daran, das ihr dann nie heraus finden werdet wie es weiter geht. *lol*

Man ließt sich

francis


	6. Aussprache

Okay Leute bestimmt hättet ihr diesen Teil schon früher haben können aber wie immer konnte mein Ach so genial Vater nicht seine Pfoten von meiner Tastatur lassen als ich am Schreiben war.

Dieser…… hat mir ganze 1 ½  Seiten gelöscht.

Ich hab fast die Krätze gekriegt.

Und was hat er gemacht?

Na was wohl, gelacht, er hatte auch noch Freude daran.

Ich bin jetzt noch so sauer das mir fast die Galle hochkommt, einzige Voraussetzung wäre wohl, ich hätte sie noch.

Was ja nicht der Fall ist.

Zum Glück sonst hätte ich bestimmt unseren ziemlich neuen Teppich ruiniert.

So jetzt Hab ich genug Dampf rausgelassen jetzt setzt ich wieder an was ich noch retten konnte.

Was aber immerhin 1 ½  Seiten weniger ist *schmoll*

-

drei stunden später:

Na endlich, ich hab alles was Dad gelöscht hat wieder hinbekommen.

Mit Sicherheit wäre es schneller gegangen, aber meine Familie schaute Fernsehen und ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie sind meine Augen stets zu diesem anderen Bildschirm gewandert. *schäm* 

/.../ Meine Gedanken.

//...//  Harrys oder Dracos Gedanken

Passiert wahrscheinlich nur an einer stelle, werde es aber trotzdem kennzeichnen.

Nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst.

Grün schaute zu grau und grau schaute zu grün.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so da, schauten sich an ohne eine Regung zu machen.

Als hätten sie Angst bei der kleinsten Bewegung aus einem wunderschönen Traum heraus gerissen zu werden.

Harry brach zuerst den Blickkontakt ab, vorauf Draco wieder in das Hier zurückkehrte.

„Harry?!" Sagte Draco vorsichtig.

Der Gryffindor schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, atmete tief durch und sagte dann:

„Okay Malfoy, ich werde dir zuhören, also sag mir bitte was du zu sagen hast."

Draco atmete schwer aus. 

„Also, aber ich bitte dich, mir zuzuhören ohne irgendwelche Einwände zu erheben.

Hör mir einfach zu und sag mir dann was du davon hältst."

Ein Nicken war von Harry zu vernehmen.

„Ich liebe dich Harry."

Sein gegenüber wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Draco erhob seine Hand und sagte:

„Nein, bitte Harry, hör mir jetzt erst zu, bevor du was sagst."   

Harry schluckte seinen Kommentar runter.

„Ich… ich liebe dich, schon seit ich dich kenne.

Ich weiß ich hab es dir nie gezeigt, hab dich nur immer heruntergemacht."  

Betreten schaute er Harry an.

„Du kannst mir nicht einfach so glauben, das weiß ich, zuviel habe ich dir angetan, zuviel ist passiert.

Aber ich sage dir die Wahrheit.

Ich weiß das macht es dir nicht leichter mir zu glauben.

Aber es ist so.

Ich hoffe das du mir irgendwann glaubst, vertraust und vielleicht sogar etwas für mich empfindest.

Ich werde jedenfalls auf dich warten." 

Draco wartete gespannt auf Harrys Reaktion.

„Was erwartest du jetzt von mir?" Fragte Harry.

„Ich erwarte nichts von dir, nur dass du über das, was ich dir gesagt habe, nachdenkst." 

„Du hast gesagt du liebst mich… ist das dein Ernst oder willst du mich nur wieder verspotten?"  

„Nein, Harry es ist mein Ernst, bitte glaub mir, auch wenn es dir schwerfällt."

„Aber du bist ein Junge!"

„Na und, heißt dass ich darf dich nicht lieben, weil ich ein Junge bin?"

„Ja, äh ich meine nein. 

Heißt das du bist… Schwul?"

„Schwul?" Sagte Draco verständnislos.

Doch plötzlich machte es Klick bei Draco.

„Ist das nicht dieser Muggle Ausdruck, wenn sich zwei Jungen lieben?"

„Ja, wieso nennt man das hier anders?"

„Das weißt du nicht?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nun," sagte Draco „bei uns ist es nicht wie bei den Muggels, die Muggels schaffen überall ihre Abgrenzungen.

Wie zum Beispiel, wenn sich ein Junge und ein Mädchen lieben ist das normal sie nennen das glaube ich Hetero."

Harry nickte zum Zeichen, dass das stimmte.

„Überall schaffen sie ihre Abgrenzungen, für alles brauchen sie einen Namen, wollen alles in Gruppen teilen.

Hetero, Schwul, Lesbisch, Transvestit.

Bei uns ist das anders, wir teilen niemanden in Gruppen ein, für uns ist das etwas ganz normales, wenn sich zwei Jungen oder zwei Mädchen lieben.

Wir geben ihnen keinen Namen der sie in eine Gruppe drängt.

Liebe hat doch nicht mit Eingliederung zu tun.

Ich finde diese Mugglevorurteile erbärmlich.

Es zeigt doch nur das sie Angst haben vor etwas das sie nicht verstehen."

Harry schämte sich dass er nicht mehr von der Zaubererwelt wusste.

Doch fand er es wunderbar zu erfahren das es in „seiner Welt" nicht solche Vorurteile gab wie bei den Nichtzauberern.

Harry fühlte sich schon lange in der Zaubererwelt zuhause, nicht weil er hier berühmt und angesehen war, nein vielmehr weil er hier echte Freunde gefunden hatte, Menschen die ihn gern hatten, ohne darauf zu achten wer er war, nämlich „der Junge der lebt."

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit, während ihm Draco das eben erzählt hatte, diesem in die Augen geschaut und er glaubte ihm, dass er ihn liebte.

Doch war sich Harry nicht sicher was Er empfand.

„Ich kann dir hier und jetzt nicht sagen was ich für dich empfinde", sagte Harry.

„Das geht mir alles zu schnell, lass mich bitte darüber nachdenken.

Aber eins weiß ich, ich hasse dich nicht, ich mag dich sogar, glaube ich.

Aber ob es Liebe ist kann ich dir hier und jetzt nicht beantworten." 

Draco schritt noch näher zu Harry, und sagte:

„Ich versteh dich, denk darüber nach und gib mir Bescheid.

Aber nenn mich das nächste Mal bitte nicht mehr Malfoy, sondern Draco."

Wieder war ein Nicken von Harry zu vernehmen.

Draco senkte leicht seinen Kopf, gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann denn Kerker.

Überrascht schaute der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor dem blonden Slytherin nach.

Langsam wanderte seine Hand zu der Wange auf die soeben noch die Lippen des Slytherin geruht hatten.

Jetzt war dort nur noch ein angenehmes warmes Kribbeln zu spüren.

Harry schnappte sich noch seine Schultasche und verließ dann ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte der Gryffindor ein lächeln im Gesicht.

Er fühlte sich glücklich, immer noch spürte er die weichen Lippen von Draco.

//Er hat gesagt ich soll ihn Draco nennen.//

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das Draco selbst ihn schon, seit das Schuljahr angefangen hatte, mit Harry ansprach.

Nicht wie früher immer nur kalt „Potter".

Auch der nächste Tag verlief nicht viel anders, biss auf eine Winzigkeit.

Den ganze Tag über hat Harry über Draco nachgedacht und stets wanderte seine Hand wie unter einem Zwang zu seiner Wange, der geküssten Wange.

//Ist das Liebe// fragte sich Harry.

//Ist es Liebe, wenn ich andauernd an jemanden denken muss und mein Herz fast zerspringen will vor Glück.

Ja das muss es sein, wie blöd muss ich gewesen sein das ich es früher noch nicht bemerkt habe.

Aber…//

Plötzlich umkreiste ein dunkler Schatten seine Gedanken.

//Was werden Ron und Hermine dazu sagen.

Sie mögen ihn nicht, nein vielmehr hassen sie ihn.

Sie werden es niemals akzeptieren, dass ich Draco liebe.//

Vorher wäre Harry vor Glück noch fast geplatzt, doch jetzt war dieses Gefühl auch schon wieder verschwunden.

//Aber habe nicht auch ich das recht auf ein wenig glücklich sein?

Darf nicht auch ich jemanden haben der mich liebt, aus ganzem Herzen.

Denn das tut Draco, ich habe es in seinen Augen gelesen.

Und ich bin mir sicher sie lügen nicht, früher waren sie immer kalt auf mich gerichtet gewesen.//

Doch jetzt strahlten sie eine wärme aus die Harrys Herz höher schlagen ließ.

Harry hatte schon sein Pyjama an und wollte gerade in sein vorgewärmtes Bett hinein kriechen als Ron auf ihn zukam.

„Harry?! Hast du irgendetwas?"

„Ich? Wie kommst du den darauf?" 

„Nun ich weiß nicht", sagte Ron etwas unsicher, „es ist mir so vorgekommen, als ob du heute mir und Hermine aus dem Weg gegangen bist.

Ich weiß Hermine und ich haben dich in letzter Zeit viel alleine gelassen, wir waren wohl zu sehr mit uns beschäftigt.

Das tut mir echt leid.

Ich glaube wir haben dich ganz schön vernachlässigt." 

„Ron jetzt halt mal die Luft an.

Denkst du etwa du und Hermine müsst ständig um mich sein?

Ich komme auch mal ganz gut ohne euch klar."

Er hatte es aufgebrachter gesagt als es beabsichtigt war.

„Tut mir leid Ron", sagte er schon wieder wesentlich freundlicher, „aber ich glaube ich habe mich letztes Mal klar genug ausgedrückt.

Ich mag es nun mal nicht, wenn jemand denkt er müsse sich um mich kümmern oder noch schlimmer mich bemitleiden.

Dagegen habe ich eine extreme Energie.

Und von meinen besten Freunden ertrage ich so etwas noch weniger.

Außerdem sein wir mal ehrlich.

Ab und zu bin ich auch mal froh, wenn ich mal alleine sein kann und diese Gelegenheit habe ich wirklich nicht oft, wie du vielleicht schon mitbekommen hast."

Ron musste bei der Bemerkung von Harry lächeln, es war wirklich so das er selten alleine war.

Meistens wollte irgendjemand etwas von Harry, und sei es nur um ihn anzuhimmeln.

Rons Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter als er an Harrys Grimmasse dachte als vorgestern eine Schar von Mädchen mit ihm Flirten wollte.

„Es ist nur", sagte Ron, „du warst heute so komisch, ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung?" 

Einen Moment war Harry der Versuchung nahe mit Ron über Draco zu reden.

Doch entschied er sich anders.

Zum Einen, weil er angst hatte vor Rons Reaktion und zum anderen, weil er zuerst mit Draco reden wollte.

Doch Morgen würde das schwer sein keine einzige stunde hatte er mit ihm Unterricht, so dass sich mal eine Gelegenheit zum Reden ergeben könnte.

Und das schlimmste am morgigen Tag war, das er in der ersten Stunde, Trelawny hatte.

Konnte es was schlimmeres geben; als bei der alten Grille sich denn Tod voraus sagen zu lassen?

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war der erste Gedanke den Harry durch den Kopf ging „Oh nein Trelawny!"

Das trug nicht gerade bei das sich Harrys Laune steigerte.

Lustlos, fing Harry an, an  seinem Toastbrot rum zu kauen.

Doch erinnerte er sich dann daran das er sich von Trelawny nicht denn Appetit verderben lassen durfte.

Das war sie eindeutig nicht wert.

Harry fing an sich Brote zu schmieren, bis ihm fast schlecht wurde

Gemeinsam mit Ron lief er zum Turm hoch, wo der Wahrsageunterricht stattfinden sollte.

Sie warteten gerade mal fünf Minuten als auch schon die Treppe herunter gelassen wurde.

„Willkommen zu einer neuen Stunde wahrsagen" hörten sie eine rauchige stimme sagen.

Es roch wie eh und je modrig in dem alten Turmzimmer.

Trelawny zündete wie jedes Mal ihre Räucherstäbchen an was den Geruch ins unausstehliche beförderte.

„ Meine lieben Schüler auch heute werden wir uns nochmals mit dem Wind befassen.

Und welche Auswirkungen er auf unser Schicksal hat.

Schlagt bitte eure Bücher auf der Seite 32 auf."

Murrend taten die Schüler wie ihnen geheißen. Bis auf Pavarti und Lavander, die schienen wieder mal mit Begeisterung dabei zu sein. Sie schauten ihre Lehrerin schon erwartungsvoll an, was sie ihnen heute wohl zeigen würde.

„Setzt euch bitte wieder in Zweiergruppen zusammen und fahrt dort fort, wo ihr das letzte Mal geendet habt."

Ron und Harry bildeten wie letztes Mal eine Zweiergruppe.

Sie waren schwer damit beschäftigt wie Harry wohl dieses Jahr mit Hilfe des Windes sterben konnte.

Ihnen fiel ne ganze Menge vom Orkan im Speisesaal bis hin zum Absturz im Astronomieturm durch eine Windböe.

Ron und Harry hatten schon Tränen in den Augen vom vielen Lachen.

Harry wusste gar nicht mehr warum er sich zuerst von der Trelawny den Appetit verderben lassen wollte. Doch er wurde kurz darauf daran erinnert.

Plötzlich stand die Wahrsagelehrerin vor ihnen, mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, besonders wenn sie ihr Schicksal betrachten würden" ihr Blick ruhte auf Harry „würde ihnen das Lachen vergehen."

Sie seufzte und sagte dann weiter:

Heute Morgen als ich einen Blick in meine Kristallkugel gewagt habe, hab ich gesehen das sie heute Schreckliches erkennen würden.

Harry stöhnte wohl etwas zu laut auf, den er bekam einen missbilligten Blick von seiner Lehrerin.

Doch zum Glück Harrys, war der Unterricht auch schon vorbei so das Trelawny nicht die Gelegenheit hatte Harry zu prophezeien wie er auch dieses Schuljahr wieder sterben würde.

„Da hatten wir noch mal Glück" sagte Ron als sie die Treppen vom Unterrichtsturm runterstiegen.

Als nächstes hatten sie Zauberkunst bei Flitwick was wieder in einer ganz anderen Ecke stattfand so das sie sich ziemlich beeilen mussten, um noch rechtzeitig anzukommen.

Jetzt war es bereits früher Abend die Schüler machten sich jetzt langsam auf den Weg zum Speisesaal um zu essen.

Harry hatte heute länger als nötig im Waschraum verbracht, zum Glück war sonst niemand dort, sonst hätten sie ihn wahrscheinlich noch gefragt ob er heute ein Date hätte.

Doch als er das Bad verließ musste er feststellen das er nicht anders aussah als sonst.

Sein größtes Problem waren seine Haare er konnte machen was er wollte, sie blieben einfach immer gleich strubbelig.

//Ein gutes hat dieser Mopp aber// dachte Harry, //er verdeckt wenigstens einigermassen meine Narbe.

Und hat Draco nicht immer wieder gesagt, wie hässlich er meine Narbe findet.

Ich wünschte ich könnte diese Narbe verschwinden lassen, dann würden mich auf der Strasse auch nicht immer alle so doof angucken.//

*****^^^^*****

 Als Draco den Speisesaal betrat sah er das dieser schon fast voll war.

Harry saß auch schon mit seinen Freunden am Tisch.

Während des Essens bemerkte Draco wie ihn jemand beobachtete.

Draco schluckte das Stück Fleisch das er soeben in seine Mund geschoben hatte herunter und wandte seinen Blick nach oben um zu sehen, wer ihn denn nicht in Ruhe essen lassen konnte.

Was er sah waren tiefgrüne Augen.

„Harry?!"

Gebannt schaute er zu Harry.

Seine Augen sahen entschlossen, glücklich aber auch besorgt aus.

Draco beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

//Nach Harrys Gesichtsausdruck will er mit mir reden// dachte Draco.

Und er musste auch nicht lange überlegen wo.

Draco mochte den Ausdruck der Besorgnis nicht, der in Harrys Augen lag.

//Will er mir sagen das er nichts für mich empfindet?

Ich war mir doch so sicher, nein vielmehr hab ich gehofft das er mich liebt.//

Ich sah wie Harry den Speisesaal verließ unter fragenden Blicken seiner Freunden.

Draco wartete noch einen Moment und verließ dann ebenfalls den Saal.

Der Slytherin lief geradewegs ins Klassenzimmer, wo er damals den Gryffindor hineingezerrt hatte.

Draco öffnete die Türe, leise schwang sie zur Seite.

Harry stand in einer dunklen Ecke, zuerst bemerkte Draco ihn gar nicht doch als er seine Augen nochmals prüfend durch den Raum wandern ließ entdeckte er ihn.

Der Blonde schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

/ Ja Leute, eigentlich wollte und sollte ich hier aufhören zu Schreiben, um meinen Ruf als Sadistin zu Verteidigen.

Doch werde ich heute mal darauf verzichten, also freut euch über meine Großzügigkeit *grins* aber denkt bloß nicht, dass das jetzt immer so sein wird, N-E-I-N da seit ihr bei mir an der falschen Adresse/

Auch Harry verließ die Dunkelheit und machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu.

Sie waren sich so nah, dass jeder die Körperwärme des anderen spüren konnte.

„Ich hab viel nachgedacht in der letzten Zeit…", sagte Harry unsicher.

„Ich hab schnell bemerkt, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als nur Freundschaft."

Dracos Wangen liefen rosa an, bevor er fragte:

„Liebst du mich?" Er wollte, musste es einfach wissen.

Er konnte einfach nicht mehr länger mit dieser Ungewissheit leben.

Auch wenn er schon befürchtete das Harry verneinen würde.

Harry nickte und sagte:

„Ja, ich liebe dich, mehr als ich sonst in meinem Leben jemals jemanden geliebt habe."

Dracos Augen schlugen regelrecht Purzelbäume als er das hörte.

//Er liebt mich also. Hab ich mich doch nicht getäuscht, Merlin sei dank...//

Draco schickte in kleines Dankgebet gen Himmel.

//Aber wieso schaut er dann so besorgt?// Fragte sich Draco.

Draco legte eine Hand auf Harrys linke Wange und streichelte sie sanft.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der Wärme das durch ihn hindurch strömte.

Nach einer viel zu kurzen Weile, wie Harry fand, nahm er seine Hand wieder zurück.

„Aber was schaust du dann so besorgt?" 

Harrys Blick wanderte zu Boden doch konnte er dort nicht lange verweilen. Sanft zwang Draco seinen Gegenüber ihn anzusehen,

indem er einfach zwei Finger unter Harrys Kinn legte und so sein Gesicht wieder hochzog.

„Was hast du?" fragte Draco sanft

Harry hätte seinen Blick wieder zu Boden gewandt doch Dracos Finger unter seinem Kinn ließen das nicht zu.

Stockend sagte Harry:

„Es ist… Ron und…Hermine… sie werden es niemals akzeptieren.

Sie werden mich verachten,… mir die Freundschaft kündigen. Sie werden es nicht verstehen können." 

Harry spürte wie seine Augen anfingen zu brennen und kurz danach feucht wurden.

Harry wollte sich von Draco abwenden, er sollte nicht sehen wie er weinte.

Doch der Slytherin packte in schnell an den Schultern und umarmte ihn.

Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte Harry die Umarmung. 

„Versteck deine Tränen nicht vor mir, weine ruhig, wenn dir danach ist.

Du musst dich in meiner Gegenwart nicht unter Kontrolle halten." 

Sanft strich er über Harrys Rücken.

Harry umarmte Draco noch etwas fester stille Tränen rannen Harry über die Wangen

Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr Harrys Körper was Draco verriet das sich der Gryffindor diesmal nicht ganz unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. 

„Denk nicht das du immer stark sein musst.

Auch ein Harry Potter darf weinen." 

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Außerdem sind Ron und Hermine doch deine besten Freunde ich bin sicher //// früher oder später//// werden sie dich verstehen."

Harry schaute zu Draco auf  „Meinst du?"

„Ja"

Langsam lies Draco seine Finger über Harrys Gesicht wandern, so das es fast keine Spuren mehr gab, als Zeichen dassdieser geweint hatte.

Draco wusste nachher nicht mehr wie lange sie so dagestanden hatten und einfach die Augen des gegenüber bewundert hatten, es war ihm auch egal.

Das einzige was er noch wusste war, wie sich ihre Lippen immer näher kamen bis  sie sich schließlich trafen.

Harry hatte sich einwenig mit den Fußspitzen in die Höhe gestreckt so dass er nur noch etwa fünf cm. kleiner als Draco war.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu ihrem ersten, scheuen dennoch langen Kuss.

Jeder darauf bedacht ja nichts Falsches zu machen.

Draco hatte sich so viele Male vorgestellt wie Harrys Lippen wohl schmecken würden, doch musste er erkennen dass er falsch lag.

Er hatte gedacht, das er so süß wie Zucker schmecken würde, doch das war ein Irrtum.

Harry schmeckte noch viel süßer.

Als sich ihre Lippen endlich trennen konnten hatte Draco nur noch eine Frage auf der Zunge brennen.

„Heißt das, wir sind von jetzt an zusammen?" 

Harry schenkte ihm eins seiner unverschämten spitzbübischen Grinsen.

„Na was denkst du denn?!"

Sagte er und kuschelte sich noch ein Mal an ihn, bevor sie sich trennen mussten um in die entgegengesetzten Richtungen zu gehen die in ihre Türme führten.

Als Harry in den Gryffindorturm betrat waren nur noch wenige ältere Schüler auf.

Sie schauten auf wer wohl um diese Zeit noch draußen am rumstromern war.

Doch als sie sahen, dass es Harry war, sagten sie nichts.

Bei jedem anderen Schüler hätten sie  sicher eine Predigt gehalten über das Rumstromern nachts in Hogwarts Gängen.

//Ab und zu ist es eben doch gut das ich berühmt bin// dachte Harry grinsend.

Harry schlief diese Nacht so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, jetzt musste er nur noch den rechten Augenblick abwarten um es Ron und Hermine zu sagen.

Gut gelaunt wachte Harry dementsprechend auch auf.

Vor allem aber, weil er wusste das sie heute Zaubertränke hatten und das bedeutete das er mit Draco Unterricht hatte.

„Sag mal Harry, wo warst du denn gestern Abend noch?" Fragte ihn Ron beim Frühstück.

„Ach es war gestern so ein schöner Abend da war ich noch einwenig Spazieren." 

Ron schaute ihn zwar etwas seltsam an sagte aber nichts.

//ich muss unbedingt mit ihnen reden//

Langsam wurde es Zeit um in den Kerker zu  gehen unterwegs fragt ihn Ron noch:

„Was denkst du Harry?! Hat Snape seine gute Laune behalten oder dürfen wir uns wieder mit der alten giftigen Fledermaus abfinden."

Unschlüssig zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Mister Weasley" hörten sie von hinten eine kalte stimme, die ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies.

„Hab ich mich eben verhört oder nannten sie mich tatsächlich eine alte giftige Fledermaus?!"

Wäre die Situation nicht so Ernst gewesen hätte sich Harry sicher halb tot gelacht, aber bei Snape…

Ron lief roter als die röteste Tomate an.

Stammelnd sagte er: „Ich… ich…" 

Er brachte einfach keinen anständigen Satz heraus.

Snape grinste sie an und sagte „15 Punkte Abzug für diese Unverschämtheit von ihnen Mister Weasley."

Danach rauschte Snape an ihnen vorbei.

Ron atmete erleichtert auf als Snape außer Hörweite war.

Jetzt konnten beide aber nicht anders als zu grinsen, auch wenn sie nun durch Snape schon wieder 15 Punkte weniger hatten.

Bei Snapes Unterricht gab es zum Glück keine großen Zwischenfälle mehr.

Sie mussten heute wieder in Gruppen zusammenarbeiten die heute Snape wieder mal zusammenstellte:

Mister Weasley wird mit Mister Goyle zusammenarbeiten.

Miss Granger mit Miss Parkinson.

Dean Thomas mit Blaise Zabini.

Seamus Finnigan mit Neville Longbottom.

Harry erwartete schon dass er mit Crabby zusammenarbeiten musste doch er wurde angenehm überrascht.

Mister Potter wird mit Mister Malfoy zusammen arbeiten.

Harry lies sich sein Glück jedoch noch nicht anmerken sonst hätten seine Freunde ihn bestimmt mit unangenehmen Fragen genervt und Harry wollte mit ihnen in Ruhe über Draco sprechen.

Es würde ohnehin schon schwer werden.

Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Am besten noch heute dachte er.

Doch jetzt freute er sich erst mal auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Draco.

*****^^^^*****

Aus Serverus Perspektive 

Hätte mir gestern abend Draco nicht noch erzählt das er mit Harry nun zusammen war hätte ich geschworen es hätte sich zwischen den beiden nichts geändert.

Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich mit anzusehen wie die zwei ihre Gefühle verbergen können.

Nie hätte vermuten können das nun zwei verliebte Jungen auf der Slytherinseite saßen, und einer davon war sogar der berühmte Gryffindore.

Ich freute mich für mein Patenkind dass jetzt doch alles so ein gutes Ende genommen hatte.

Wurde ja auch Zeit.

Ich beobachtete die zwei während sie ihren Zaubertrank zubereiteten.

Die zwei spielten wirklich „fast" perfekt

Wenn sich nur nicht immer ihre Finger wie zufällig berührt hätten, so das beide eine etwas rötliche Färbung auf den Wangen hatten.

Ich grinste in mich hinein

und sah wie die zwei sich flüsternd unterhielten.

Nur schade das ich nichts verstand was die zwei so redeten, wäre bestimmt interessant gewesen...

*****^^^^*****

Als der Unterricht zuende war blickten sich Draco und Harry  enttäuscht an da sie sich jetzt trennen mussten.

Harry verließ den Kerker um sich mit den anderen Gryffindors auf den Weg zum Kräuterkundeunterricht zu machen. 

Draco war gerade dabei sein Zaubertrankbuch in seiner Schultasche zu verstauen als ihn ein gequälter Aufschrei nach draußen stürmen ließ.

Die Stimme hätte Draco unter Tausenden heraus erkannt was es umso schlimmer machte,

gefolgt von Snape stürmte er den Gang entlang.

Sie mussten nicht weit laufen bis sie zu einer geschockten Schar Gryffindors kamen.

Draco stockte der Atem, er sah wie Harry bewusstlos doch zitternd am Boden lag.

Na gefällt euch dieser Schluss besser als den, den ich ursprünglich vorhatte *ganzverücktlach*

Ich hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben mal einen anständigen Schluss hinzubekommen, aber meine Sadistische Seite gewinnt einfach immer wieder. *seufz*

Aber ich sollte aufhören so zu tun, als ob mir das leid tut.

Wie ihr ja wisst tut es mir das nämlich nicht. *grins*

Aber jetzt zu was anderem bitte werft nicht mit Steinen nach mir (wenn ihr das nicht schon getan habt) aber ich kann nun mal keine Liebeszenen schreiben tut mir echt leid, ich kann so was einfach nicht.

Bin einfach zu blöd dazu. *schäm*

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich die Szene mit Harry und Draco im Klassenraum jemand anderes schreiben lassen sollen.

Aber das lässt wiederum mein Ego nicht zu.

Also entschuldige ich mich einfach dafür, mehr kann ich ja nicht machen.

Hoffe euch hat das Chapt trotzdem einwenig gefallen.

Wünsch euch allen jedenfalls einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, feiert schön.

Bis nächstes mal

francis


	7. Vision

Alle Charakteren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling, allein ihrer Phantasie haben wir es zu verdanken, das, wir Harry Potter und seine Welt kennen lernen durften. 

Auch wenn sie meiner Meinung nach ihr fünftes Band schon viel zu lange für sich behält.

Aber wie sage ich immer so schön:

Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude.

//Aber man kann auch alles übertreiben// *ztztzt*

Aber hier das nächste Chapt.

„HARRY?!" Rief Draco erschrocken, als er Harry am Boden liegen sah.

Sein Gesicht wurde aschfahl, geschockt schaute er zu Harry hinunter.

Nur ganz allmählich kam wieder Bewegung in den Slytherin.

Severus derweil scheuchte die Schüler sofort bei Seite und kniete sich zu Harry hinunter.

„Harry!" rief er und rüttelte den Jungen ein wenig an der Schulter. 

Keine Reaktion.

Noch einmal rief er: „Harry" und rüttelte noch ein wenig fester an ihm.

Doch noch immer gab Harry keine Reaktion von sich.

Severus lud sich Harry auf seine Arme und lief so schnell er konnte zur Krankenstation.

Draco, der durch die Reaktion seines Paten wieder Leben in sich spürte, lief mit Ron und Hermine hinter ihm her.

Hermine und Ron schenkten ihm immer wieder missbilligende Blicke, doch Draco schenkte denen keine Aufmerksamkeit.

Er hatte jetzt nicht die Nerven für eine Auseinandersetzung mit den beiden, zu groß war die Sorge um Harry und was mit ihm los war.

Als sie die Krankenstation erreicht hatten ging Severus zackig in den Krankensaal, die zwei Gryffindors und der Slytherin wollten ihm hinein folgen, doch Snape lies niemanden von ihnen hinein, er lies sie draußen warten.

Bevor er gänzlich im Zimmer verschwand, sagte er noch zu ihnen, dass jemand Dumbledore holen sollte, und verschwunden war er.

„POPPY" schrie Snape und legte Harry auf eines der Betten.

Eine wütende Madam Pomfrey kam aus einem der Nebenzimmer.

„Was fällt dir ein so rum zu schreien… das ist…das ist, uner…"

„Poppy" sagte Severus scharf und deutete auf Harry.

Erschrocken rannte die Krankenschwester auf das Bett zu, in dem ein zitternder, mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckter Junge lag.

„Bei Merlin! Was ist passiert Severus?!" Ein leichtes Zittern war ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen.

„Ich weiß Nicht, Poppy, ich hab ihn schon so vorgefunden."

Madame Pomfrey schaute sich Harry näher an. 

„Ich glaube er ist wieder Verbunden." 

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Zeichen das er nicht verstand.

„Er hat eine Vision." Sagte sie so das nun auch Severus verstand.

Er war ja eher auf Zaubertränke spezialisiert und nicht auf Heilkunde, weswegen er auch nicht alle Ausdrücke kannte.

Snape braute höchstens ein paar Heiltränke für sie, doch da hörte sein Wissen auch schon auf

„Weißt du Severus, es ist schon schlimm, wenn man einfach nur eine Vision hat, dieser Kontakt verlangt sehr viel Kraft von einem.

Doch bei Harry ist es noch etwas anders, wie du ja selbst weißt, hat er meistens eine Vision von Du–Weisst–Schon–Wem.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte tief.

Severus nickte, er wollte gar nicht wissen, was dieser Junge da alles Mitanschauen musste.

Was Voldemort alles in seinen Visionen trieb.

„Du weißt ja, dass er seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr auf eine für uns unbegreifliche Art mit ihm verbunden ist.

Wir wissen nicht warum das so ist, wir wissen nur, dass er den Hass von Voldemort spürt, auch wenn dieser tausend Kilometer entfernt ist." //Es muss qualvoll für ihn sein.//

„Wenn Voldemort in einer Vision den Cruciatus-Fluch oder sonst einen Schmerzfluch auf jemandem schickt, kommt es dem gleich als hätte er es auf Harry persönlich losgelassen."

Snape schluckte hart, er kannte Voldemorts Flüche nur allzu gut.

Als er noch zu den Todessern zählte und nicht mit den gewünschten Ergebnissen bei Voldemort erschien, strafte er ihn nur all zu gerne mit diversen Flüchen. 

Es bereitete ihm immer größtes Vergnügen, seine Diener zu quälen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da betrat auch schon Dumbledore den Raum.

Besorgt schritt er an Harrys Bett heran und besah sich den Jungen.

Harry hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu zittern, doch das was man jetzt sah, war auch nicht unbedingt beruhigender.

Harry lag leise wimmernd in seinem Bett, jeder einzelne Muskel war bis aufs äußerste angespannt.

Die Hände geballt, sein Gesicht qualvoll verzogen.

Dumbledore brauchte nicht erst zu fragen, was mit Harry los sei, das war für ihn nur allzu offensichtlich.

„Wie lange schon?"

„Ich denke seit etwa fünfzehn Minuten" sagte Madame Pomfrey „Ich kann es dir aber nicht genau sagen.

Severus hat ihn hierher gebracht.

Der Schuldirektor schaute Severus fragend an.

„Ich denke auch, das es nicht länger als fünfzehn Minuten sind, Albus." 

„Du weißt, Albus, dass ich ihm nicht viel helfen kann, ich kann höchstens versuchen, dass er sich ein wenig entspannt."

Dumbledore nickte. „Tu das."

Madam Pomfrey fing an über Harry ein blaues Pulver zu streuen.

Plötzlich hörten sie etwas gegen die Tür knallen.

Dumbledore und Severus gingen nachschauen was draußen auf dem Gang los war, während sich Madame Pomfrey um Harry kümmerte.

Als Severus die Türe öffnete stockte ihm der Atem. 

Draco und Ron waren sich am Prügeln, anscheinend hatten sie nicht bemerkt, dass Severus die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Den sie schlugen weiter wie wild auf sich ein.

// Wie hätte es auch anders sein können…//

Hermine stand daneben und versuchte sie lautstark zum aufhören zu bewegen, was ihr jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Severus schritt zu den Jungen und zog sie auseinander wobei er aufpassen musste nicht auch noch von einem der Fäuste getroffen zu werden.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte er scharf.

Doch er kriegte keine Antwort da sich Ron schon wieder auf Draco stürzen wollte.

Aber Severus hielt in fest.

„Beide Strafarbeiten, melden sie sich sofort bei Filch!", brüllte er.

„Ich habe ein wenig mehr von euch erwartet", begann Dumbledore zu sprechen, „könnt ihr euch nicht denken, dass Harry ruhe braucht?

Denkt ihr es hilft ihm, wenn ihr euch hier die Gesichter einschlägt?

Ich habe euch ein wenig mehr Verstand zugetraut." 

Betreten senkten sie ihren Blick und nickten.

„Aber" wandte Draco ein.

„Nichts aber, und jetzt los, sonst regnet es noch gewaltigen Punktabzug." Zischte Snape. 

Ron und Draco machten sich auf zu Filch, wobei sich Ron sein Blut von der Lippe wischte, und Draco seine Wange hielt die schon eine beachtlich rote Färbung aufwies.

„Darf ich zu Harry?" Fragte Hermine schüchtern, schließlich hatte sie ja nichts mit der Schlägerei zu tun, also rechnete sie auch nicht damit abgewiesen zu werden.

„Nein, Miss Granger" sagte Dumbledore freundlich, „Harry braucht jetzt seine Ruhe, vielleicht Morgen."

„Was ist denn mit ihm? 

Ist er immer noch bewusstlos?" Fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja das ist er, aber nun gehen sie bitte."

Hermine wusste, dass Einwände keinen Sinn hätten, sie würde nichts mehr erfahren, also ging sie in den Gryffindorturm. 

Ron und Draco hatten bis zum späten Abend hin zu tun, ihre Strafarbeiten zu erledigen.

Draco lag seit einer guten Stunde in seinem Bett, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken, zu sehr waren seine Gedanken bei Harry.

//Ich muss einfach zu Harry, ich will wissen wie es ihm geht//

Leise schlich Draco die Gänge zum Krankenflügel entlang. 

Bei der Türe angekommen, horchte er, ob Geräusche zu vernehmen waren, die ihm verrieten würden, das Madame Pomfrey bei ihm wäre. 

Es war nichts zu hören, leise öffnete er die Türe und schlich an Harrys Bett.

„Mister Malfoy?! Was machen sie denn um diese Zeit hier?"

Es war Madame Pomfrey, die gerade aus einem der Nebenzimmer heraus kam.

„Ich… Ich wollte nur sehen wie es Harry geht."

Skeptisch schaute Madam Pomfrey den Schüler an.

Sie kannte die zwei bisher nur als Rivalen, doch sie sah auch Dracos Augen die ihr verrieten, das er nicht hier war um Harry zu schaden, nein dazu sahen sie viel zu besorgt aus.

„Bitte lassen sie mich ein wenig bei ihm!" Flehte er.

„Aber das hätte doch gar keinen Sinn, er ist bis jetzt noch immer nicht zu sich gekommen."

„Was?!" Sagte Draco besorgt, „immer noch nicht?"

„Nein, leider nicht.

Eigentlich sollte er schon längst wieder wach sein" Madam Pomfrey seufzte tief.

„Bitte lassen sie mich doch bei ihm bleiben." Probierte er es erneut.

„Also gut, viel schaden kann es ja nicht." Gab sie sich geschlagen.

//Und außerdem bin ich ja gleich nebenan, da kann er nicht viel anstellen.//

Madam Pomfrey ging wieder in ein Nebenzimmer, das mit einem Glasfenster versehen war, wodurch sie immer ein Auge auf ihre Patienten haben konnte.

Draco nahm sich ein Stuhl und setzt sich an Harrys Seite.

Vorsichtig strich er ein paar wirre Haare aus Harrys Stirn.

Der Slytherin sah wie Harry unruhig seine Pupillen bewegte.

Vorsichtig nahm er eine Hand von ihm in die Seine, wodurch es schien, als ob Harry gleich ein wenig ruhiger wurde.

Sanft strich er mit dem seinem Daumen über dessen Handrücken.

„Bitte, Harry, wach doch auf.

Öffne deine Augen, ich vermisse dich!"

*****^^^^*****

Es war spärlich beleuchtet und kalt.

Nur wenige Kerzen beleuchteten den kleinen Raum.

Es war nicht die Kälte wie man sie vom Winter her kannte.

Es waren die Gefühle, die Herzen der Menschen die hierher kamen, die einem frösteln ließen.

Die nichts als Kälte hinterließen.

Am Boden lag ein schäbig aussehender brauner Teppich der seine guten Tage wohl schon längst gezählt hatte.

Die Tapeten der Wände waren schon vollkommen verputzt, kein Muster war darauf mehr zu erkennen.

Drei Fenster erhellten den Raum ein wenig, keine Gardinen waren davor, blanke Fenster. Eins davon war eingeschlagen. In den Ecken und Decken sammelten sich Spinnweben. 

Ein Ohrensessel stand vor einem leeren Kamin in dem eine Person saß, sie war hager und knochig anzusehen, kaum Fleisch auf den Rippen, lange, dürre Finger ruhten auf der Armlehne.

Hinter dem Sessel standen zwei Gestalten, die in einem Schwarzen Umhang steckten. Ihre Gesichter verborgen unter weiten Kapuzen.

„Hast du Neuigkeiten für mich?" Begann eine zischende Stimme zu sprechen.

Ein schlaksiger Mann trat vor, verbeugte sich mehrmals und begann dann zu sprechen.

„My Lord. Es tut mir leid, ich konnte es noch nicht ausfindig machen."

Rote Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

Hastig sprach der Mann weiter. „Bitte, My Lord, es ist sehr schwer, es zu beschaffen, ge…."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich zu viel von dir verlange?"

Der Mann fing an zu zittern „N… nein… natürlich nicht, es ist nur…"

„Riechst du das auch?" Fragte der Lord den Mann, der hinter ihm stand.

„N… nein… was den Meister?!" Quiekte dieser. 

„Angst" sagte er genüsslich, „ich rieche den süßen Duft von Angst.

Und weißt du was?

Nein natürlich weist du es nicht", spottete er.

„Die hat er mit recht, ich dulde kein Versagen."

Er erhob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Mann der ängstlich vor ihm stand.

Er flüsterte, nicht aber ohne ein Lächeln auf denn Lippen zu haben.

„Crucio"

Wenn man das überhaupt ein lächeln nennen konnte.

Eher konnte man es als Fratze oder Grimasse bezeichnen.

Der Mann krümmte sich unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden.

„Bitte, My Lord, habt Gnade…" begann der Mann unter Schmerzen zu stammeln.

„Du solltest wissen, dass ich bei Versagern niemals Gnade zeige."

Erneut sprach er „Crucio!"

*****^^^^*****

Draco war an Harrys Seite eingeschlafen, kein Wunder, denn es war schon drei Uhr nachts. 

Bis er durch einen Schrei aus seinem Schlaf hoch schreckte.

Es war Harry gewesen, er lag zusammen gekrümmt, seine Augen fest zusammengepresst und die Hände auf seine Narbe gepresst im Bett.

Draco stand hilflos vor Harry, seine Nerven waren schon vollkommen am Ende, er wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit so einer Situation umgehen sollte.

Er wusste nicht, wie er Harry helfen konnte, er war froh als dann endlich Madam Pomfrey angerauscht kam.

Madam Pomfrey fing an Harry zu rütteln, bis dieser die Augen aufmachte.

Nur ganz allmählich lies der Schmerz in seiner Narbe nach.

Harry riss sich zusammen und nahm seine Hände von seiner Stirn.

Es gelang ihm sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Als erstes sah Harry Madam Pomfrey.

„Geht's wieder" fragte sie fürsorglich.

„Ja" Sagte er noch etwas schwer atmend.

//Warum bin ich denn im Krankenflügel?//

Langsam kamen Harrys Erinnerungen zurück.

//Zuerst dieser Schmerz in meiner Narbe… und dann… die Vision...... Voldemort, was hat er jetzt schon wieder vor.//

Er fing an sich ein wenig umzuschauen, er sah alles ein wenig verschwommen da er seine Brille nicht aufhatte.

Es war dunkel, die Nachtvorhänge waren zugezogen.

Nur von einem Nebenraum, das mit einem Glasfenster versehen war, strahlte etwas Licht zu ihnen herüber, das dass Zimmer in ein leichtes Dämmerlicht tauchte.

Harry war froh, dass nur schwaches Licht im Zimmer herrschte, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er starkes Licht noch nicht so gut ertragen würde.

Harry lies seinen Blick nach unten wandern.

„Draco?!

Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht, was denkst du denn!"

//Schon wieder hat sich wegen mir jemand sorgen gemacht.

Entweder sie sorgen sich um mich oder… nein daran will ich jetzt nicht denken.// 

Harry versuchte sich vorsichtig ein wenig zu bewegen, da es ihm unbequem auf dem harten Bett wurde.

Bevor Harry es auch noch verhindern konnte, verliess ein Stöhnen seine Lippen.

Sein Körper fing sofort an zu rebellieren, es kam ihm vor, als ob er eine schwere Grippe hinter sich hätte. Seine Glieder schmerzten furchtbar, sein Körper schien vollkommen erschöpft zu sein.

„Was ist mit dir?" Fragte Draco, während er sanft Harrys Wange streichelte.

„Geht schon wieder, kommt mir nur so vor, als ob ich eine Grippe hinter mir hätte."

Harry legte eine kleine Pause ein und sagte dann:

„Tut mir leid, dass du dir sorgen gemacht hast, das wollte ich nicht."

Draco schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

„Rede doch nicht so einen Unsinn."

Madam Pomfrey die die zwei bis jetzt nur interessant gemustert hatte, drängte jetzt Draco ein wenig auf die Seite.

//Seit wann sind die zwei denn die besten Freunde?//

„Es war zu erwarten das du dich nicht besonders gut fühlen würdest.

Ich werde dich noch kurz untersuchen und dir dann einen Schlaftrank geben."

Harry nickte als Zeichnen, dass er verstanden hatte, und unterdrückte ein Gähnen da er doch noch ziemlich geschafft war.

Die Krankenschwester fing an irgend etwas zu murmeln worauf das Krankenzimmer in helles Tageslicht getaucht wurde, wenn sie ihn untersuchen wollte, konnte sie nun mal nicht in der Dunkelheit agieren.

Harry kniff schnell die Augen zu, das Licht schmerzte ihn noch.

Erst nach und nach öffnete er die Augen, so dass sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen an das Licht gewöhnen konnten.

Madame Pomfrey nahm derweil jedes einzelne Gelenk das Harry besaß unter die Lupe und überprüfte die Nachwirkungen der Vision und der Flüche die Harry dadurch erlitten hatte. 

Ab und zu murmelte sie etwas vor sich hin oder zog die Stirn kraus.

Draco beobachtete interessiert die Krankenschwester.

„Ja Harry, ich befürchte zwei, drei Tage musst du schon noch hier bleiben" sagte Poppy während sie gerade sein rechtes Knie untersuchte.

Draco der Harrys Gesichtsausdruck bei dieser Nachricht sehen wollte, stellte lächelnd fest, dass dieser noch während der Untersuchung eingeschlafen war.

„Na dann wird er den Schlaftrank wohl auch nicht mehr brauchen", sagte Poppy vor sich hin.

„Ja, ich glaube sie sollten jetzt auch lieber noch etwas schlafen gehen, schließlich haben sie in gut fünf Stunden wieder Unterricht."

Draco nickte und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen als Harry aufwachte, war er alleine im Zimmer.

Harry nahm sich seine Brille, die, wie jedes mal, auf dem Nachttisch rechts neben ihm lag und setzte sich diese auf.

Er merkte, dass er immer noch ziemlich matt war, seine Gelenke taten so, als ob er gerade den New Yorker Marathon hinter sich hatte.

Harry lief ins Bad und erledigte dort alle Sachen, die man dort so zu erledigen hatte.

Als er in den Spiegel blickte sah er, dass er, wie Ron es ausdrücken würde, scheiße aussah.

Seine Augen waren noch ganz verquollen, seine Haut war noch ziemlich farblos.

Harry brachte mit ein wenig Wasser seine Harre so gut es eben ging in Ordnung, zog sich seinen Schulumhang an und wollte sich eigentlich gerade auf den weg zum Unterricht machen.

Er wusste das er den Morgenunterricht verpasst hatte, dafür stand die Sonne schon zu hoch.

Aber so wollte er wenigstens am Nachmittagsunterricht teilnehmen.

Er wollte gerade den Krankenflügel verlassen als Madame Pomfrey hinein kam.

„Mister Potter" sagte diese überrascht.

„Was machen sie denn außerhalb von ihrem Bett?

Sie müssen sich doch noch ausruhen"

„Ich will zum Unterricht gehen" sagte Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Was?! Das kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage, sehen sie sich doch mal an, sie sind doch noch völlig erschöpft.

Sie gleichen mehr einem Vampir als einem Menschen.

Und zudem kommt jeden Moment Professor Dumbledore, und wie ich gehört habe ist ihr Pate auch schon auf dem Weg hierher."

„Was Sirius kommt?!"

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore hat ihm gestern sofort eine Eule geschickt."

//Na toll, was besseres konnte denen auch nicht einfallen, Sirius wird sicher hier her kommen ohne groß zu achten, ob er erkannt wird.//

Harrys Laune hatte den Nullpunkt erreicht. 

Einerseits, weil Madame Pomfrey ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte und andererseits, weil er sich um Sirius sorgte.

Madam Pomfrey schien Harrys Gedanken zu kennen denn sie sagte:

„Machen sie sich um Sirius keine Sorgen, er kann ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen."

Murrend setzte sich Harry wieder in sein Bett.

Madam Pomfrey verließ kurz den Krankensaal und kam danach wieder, mit etwas was Harry die Nase rümpfen ließ.

In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit und je näher sie zu Harry kam je übler roch es.

„Das musst du trinken, Harry, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst."

Sofort schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, er kannte die Braukünste von ihr nur allzu gut.

Ein Trank schmeckte widerlicher wie der Nächste.

Pikiert schaute die Krankenschwester ihn an.

„Aber sie müssen das trinken."

„Nein, ich sag doch, mir geht's gut, also brauche ich ihr Gif… den Trank auch nicht", verbesserte er sich schnell. 

In diesem Moment klopfte es und kurz darauf betraten Professor Dumbledore und Sirius den Raum.

„Sirius!" Sagte Harry, jetzt doch sichtlich erfreut.

//Er sieht bleich und mitgenommen aus//, dachte Sirius.

„Sirius! Sag ihr, sie soll mich gehen lassen, mir geht's gut, ich muss nicht hier liegen."

Forderte Harry.

„Er will am Unterricht teilnehmen und weigert sich die Medizin zu nehmen!", sagte Madam Pomfrey erzürnt. 

„Du solltest es wirklich trinken" sagte Dumbledore gutmütig.

„Es wird dir gut tun, oder willst du etwa die ganze Woche im Krankenflügel bleiben."

//Was? Eine ganze Woche!?//

Flüsternd sagte er zu Harry, so das nur er es hören konnte:

„Ich weiß, dass Madam Pomfreys Braukünste widerlich schmecken, aber sie sind sehr wirkungsvoll und das ist doch die Hauptsache."

Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck nahm Harry das Gebräu entgegen und leerte es in einem Zug herunter.

Sirius versuchte sein Grinsen zu verbergen als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Was ihm leider nicht ganz gelang und so erntete er einen bitterbösen Blick von Harry.

„Kannst du dich an deine Vision erinnern?" Fragte Dumbledore jetzt ernst.

Harry nickte und fing an ihnen davon zu erzählen.

„Gut Harry", sagte Dumbledore als dieser geendet hatte.

„Du solltest dich jetzt ein wenig ausruhen.

Du warst sehr lange mit ihm Verbunden, das hat viel Kraft von dir gefordert.

Und du hast inzwischen sicher auch schon gemerkt das die Flüche die Voldemort in deinen Visionen ausspricht dich genauso treffen."

„Ja!" sagte Harry, „das ist mir in der tat aufgefallen"

„Was passiert eigentlich, wenn er in einer meiner Visionen… den Todesfluch ausspricht"

Fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Erschrocken schaute Sirius zu Dumbledore auf.

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, Harry, ich habe leider keine Ahnung.

Aber ich denke nicht, dass er die gleichen Auswirkungen hätte wie wenn er ihn direkt auf jemanden legt.

Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf."

*****^^^^*****

Sirius war noch bis zum Abend hin bei Harry geblieben und war dann in die Heulende Hütte gegangen.

Er hatte Harry gesagt, dass er morgen leider wieder gehen müsse, das er ihm aber Schreiben würde.

Harry hatte sich dann auch auf gemach, um in den Speisesaal zu gehen.

Madame Pomfrey war zwar strikt dagegen, dass er jetzt schon die Krankenstation verließ.

Doch Harry hatte nicht mit sich diskutieren lassen, schließlich konnten sie ihn ja zu nichts zwingen.

Natürlich hatte er das erst gemacht, nachdem Sirius gegangen war.

Denn wenn Sirius noch hier gewesen wäre, hätte er Harry sicher zugeredet, dass er noch im Krankenflügel bleiben sollte, und Harry hätte wahrscheinlich unter murren auf ihn gehört,

Da er schon fast gänzlich eine Vaterrolle in Harrys Leben eingenommen hatte.

Harry lief direkt zum Gryffindortisch, wo ihn Ron und Hermine freudig empfingen.

„Harry?! Du darfst die Krankenstation schon verlassen? Wir wären gleich nachher bei dir vorbeigekommen."

„Ja, ich konnte mich aus ihren Fängen befreien."

Ron musste bei dieser Bemerkung grinsen.

„Was ist den mit dir Passiert?!"

Fragte Harry als er Rons eingerissene Lippe sah.

„Bist du gegen eine Wand gelaufen als du wieder mal von Hermine geträumt hast?!"

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen bei dieser Vorstellung.

//Ich glaube manchmal habe ich eine zu rege Phantasie.//

„So Ähnlich", sagte Ron knapp.

„Das war dieses Arsch Malfoy.

Er ist die ganze Zeit vor dem Krankensaal rumgelungert.

Wollte sich sicher an dir ergötzen."

„Du hast dich doch nicht etwa mit Draco geprügelt" fragte Harry besorgt nach.

„Doch hab ich, aber seit wann nennst du dieses Arsch beim Vornamen?! 

Erst einmal ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an Meeko *dichganzfestanmichdrück* die mir das Chapt Betagelesen hat, und sonst noch so einiges für mich getan hat.

Ohne sie hätte ich dieses Kapitel wahrscheinlich erst gar nicht Hochgeladen, oder erst sehr viel später wen ich es etwa zwanzig mal umgeschrieben hätte.

Mit diesem Kapitel irgendetwas nicht stimmt, ich weiß zwar nicht was es ist, aber es ist so.

Doch Meeko versuchte mich zu überzeugen das mein Chapt gar nicht schlecht ist.

Da stimme ich mit ihr zwar immer noch nicht überein, aber sie hat mich wenigstens soweit gebracht das ich es Hochlade.

Nun ja, man liest sich.

francis!


	8. Madame Pomfreys Rache

Ja Leute, hier bin ich wieder! Habt ihr mich auch schön vermisst? *in die Runde schaut*

Noch immer gehören alle Charas Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare.

Ob nun auf ff.net oder Animexx.

*****^^^^*****

„Seit wann ich ihn Draco nenne?" Fragte Harry erschrocken.

Harry hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können.

//Wie konnte ich bloß so unvorsichtig sein?!//

„Ron! Als ob das jetzt so wichtig wäre, ob er dieses Frettchen nun Malfoy oder Draco nennt." Sagte Hermine besserwisserisch.

„Es gibt sicher wichtigeres, wie zum Beispiel was mit Harry los war.

Wir haben uns riesige Sorgen gemacht, als du einfach schreiend zu Boden gesackt bist und gezittert hast."

Hermine stiegen ein paar Tränen in die Augen als sie zurück an gestern dachte. „Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt." Sagte Ron und nahm Hermine ein wenig in die Arme um sie zu trösten.

„Das weiß ich und es tut mir ja auch leid."

„Ach rede doch nicht so einen Stuss von wegen leid tun" Sagte Ron.

„Aber jetzt sag mal was los war. Du siehst immer noch ganz schön bleich aus, ein Wunder das dich Madam Pomfrey hat gehen lassen. Sonst fesselt sie einen doch ans Bett, bis man wieder topfit ist."

„Nun ja, ich konnte sie überzeugen mich gehen zu lassen." Sagte Harry.

„Ich meine was soll ich auf der Krankenstation wenn's mir doch wieder gut geht?"

Hermine warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, doch davon bemerkte Harry nichts. 

Harry war gerade dabei einen Blick auf Draco zu werfen als so ein dummer Ravenclaw-Junge aufstehen musste und ihm somit den Blick versperrte.

Harry schaute grimmig auf seinen Teller zurück.

„Also, jetzt sag aber mal was mit dir los war?" Fragte Ron. 

„Später!" Sagte Harry als er merkte das der ganze Gryffindortisch ihnen zuhörte.

Außerdem hatte er inzwischen schon ganz schönen Hunger bekommen und war es leid seinen Freunden Rede und Antwort zu stehen.

Harry war gerade dabei sich noch etwas Kürbissuppe nach zu schöpfen als er ein Knurren vernahm. Und kurz darauf vernahm er ein ziehen an seinem Umhang.

Der Gryffindor schaute verwirrt an sich herunter.

Als er jedoch sah, was ihn nicht in Ruhe essen lies, weiteten sich seine Augen.

Harry schluckte schwer als er in die blitzenden Augen sah die ihn von da unten anfunkelten. Und das nicht gerade auf eine liebenswürdige Art.

//Oh, scheiße!!// War alles was Harrys Hirn imstande war zu denken. 

Das knurren wurde noch etwas lauter aber auch bedrohlicher.

„Schnuffel?" Sagte Hermine überrascht, als sie ihn entdeckte.

„Sieht ganz so aus als ob er will das du mit ihm gehst." Meinte Hermine wieder fachmännisch.

//Ach nein, darauf wäre ich wohl nicht allein gekommen.//

Wiederwillig lies sich Harry von dem knurrenden Hund aus dem Raum zerren.

Erstaunte Blicke folgten ihm.

Harry hatte schon so ein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen, er ahnte schon was kommen würde. Sirius oder besser gesagt Schnuffel zerrte ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen zurück.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab hervor und verschloss die Türe magisch. Danach baute er sich vor Harry auf. Besorgt aber auch wütend blickte er diesen an.

„Wie kannst du bloß so unvernünftig sein? Poppy hat mir regelrecht einen Heuler geschickt." Harry schaltete erst einmal auf dumm.

„Wieso?" Fragte er gespielt erstaunt.

„WIESO??!!" Begehrte Sirius auf. „Sieh dich doch an…, du kannst doch nicht einfach die Krankenstation so verlassen. 

„Du solltest dich noch ausruhen." Sagte er schon wieder etwas besänftigt.

„Aber mir geht's doch gut, ehrlich. Außerdem liege ich für meinen Geschmack zu viel auf der Krankenstation."

„Das mag ja sein sagte Sirius verständnisvoll, aber du solltest dich wirklich noch ausruhen, dein Körper muss erst wieder Energie tanken, er steckt deine Visionen nicht einfach so weg."

//Ich könnte gut auf diese Visionen verzichten.//

„Aber mal unter uns," sagte er grinsend, „es braucht schon viel um an Madame Pomfrey vorbei zu kommen."

„Das hab ich zu meiner Zeit leider nie geschafft," seufzte er melodramatisch, „auch wenn ich es mehr als einmal probiert habe. 

Versprich mir einfach das du auf dich aufpasst."

Am liebsten hätte Harry seine Augen verdreht wegen dieser Aussage, doch unterdrückte er dieses Gefühl und nickte stattdessen einfach brav wie es von ihm erwartet wurde.

„Gut, ich muss jetzt leider auch wieder gehen," er drückte Harry an sich und sprach, „pass auf dich auf" und verwandelte sich dann wieder in den herrenlosen Hund.

Harry ging zurück in den Speisesaal um noch ein bisschen was zu Essen, doch musste er bemerken das er anscheinend zu spät kam.

Das Essen war schon abgeräumt, nur noch einzelne Schüler waren zu sehen.

//Na toll// dachte Harry missmutig, als er sich jedoch die Schüler näher anschaute merkte er das ein ganz bestimmter Slytherin auch noch da war.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz bevor Harry den Saal auch schon wieder verließ.

Es war wie ein stummes Einverständnis zwischen ihnen, sie brauchten keine Worte um zu wissen was der andere wollte, was beide wollten.

Wieder einmal waren sie in dem leeren Klassenzimmer.

„Harry…"

„Draco…"

Der Blonde blieb einen halben Schritt vor Harry stehen.

„Wie geht's dir?" Fragte der Slytherin besorgt als er sah das Harry doch noch sehr bleich aussah.

„Gut", sagte der Gryffindor.

„Ich dachte du müsstest noch länger bleiben, Madame Pomfrey hat doch letzte Nacht was von zwei bis drei Tagen gesagt."

„Hat sie?" Fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ach so." Sagte Draco lächelnd.

„Das kannst du ja gar nicht wissen, du warst ja schon wieder eingeschlafen. Aber trotzdem, wieso bist du nicht im Krankenflügel?"

Schelmisch sagte der Gryffindor. „Ich konnte mich von ihr los reißen."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe sagte aber nichts.

„Was ist denn mit deiner Wange passiert?"

Vorsichtig strich Harry über die gerötete Stelle.

„Dein Freund Weasley, meinte wohl dich vor mir beschützen zu müssen und lies seine Fäuste spielen."

„Sorry."

„Macht ja nichts, für dich prügle ich mich gerne."

Draco lächelte kurz bevor er sanft die letzte Lücke zwischen ihren Lippen schloss.

Harry legte eine und dann auch noch seine zweite Hand um Dracos Nacken und zog ihn noch ganz an sich. Vorsichtig fing er an, an dessen Unterlippe zu knabbern, seine Hände wanderten durch das blonde Haar des Slytherin Ein leises Seufzen von Draco verriet ihm das er es genoss.

Begierig öffnete Draco seinen Mund um seine Zunge über Harrys Lippen tanzen zu lassen. Etwas erschrocken riss dieser die Augen auf und verkrampfte sich ein wenig. Es war eine neue Situation für Harry, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte und was von ihm erwartet wurde. Und die sanfte Zunge die über seine Lippen strich, machte ihm das denken auch nicht einfacher.

Nach kurzem zögern beschloss Harry einfach auf sein Gefühl zu hören, und die Berührungen die Draco ihm schenkte zu genießen. Langsam entspannte sich Harry wieder. Dracos Zungenspitze glitt immer wieder zu Harrys Lippenspalte versuchte sanft und gierig zu gleich einen Eingang zu finden.

Harry verweigerte es ihm nicht lange, zu sehr genoss er die Berührungen.

Als der Gryffindor seine Lippen nur einwenig geöffnet hatte schlängelte sich die Zunge sofort hinein. Als ob sie Angst hätte kurze Zeit später den Eingang nicht mehr zu finden. Er erkundete jeden Millimeter von Harrys Mund, suchte den Kontakt zu Harrys Gegenstück. Welches er auch sofort fand.

Für lange Zeit war das Einzige, das man in diesem Raum hörte das schnelle Atmen und das wohlige Seufzen der zwei Jungen. Bis sie sich ihre Lippen trennten, nicht das sie es wollten, aber Harry war sich sicher das seine Freunde sich schon sorgen würden wo er wohl bleibt.

Harry wollte noch heute mit seinen Freunden über Draco reden, wollte ihnen sagen das er ihn liebte. Draco schien zu wissen was in dem Gryffindor vorging.

„Du willst mit ihnen reden?!" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Es war nicht schwer für ihn das zu bemerken, so eng wie Harry sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

Harry nickte gegen seine Brust und löste sich dann von ihm.

„Das brauchst du nicht."

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit, ruh dich lieber noch ein wenig aus, du siehst bleich aus."

Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich möchte das sie es wissen, und außerdem will ich mich mit dir nicht verstecken." 

„Oder willst du nicht?" fragte er unsicher.

„Sicher will ich das du es deinen Freunden sagst. Ich kann es doch kaum noch erwarten mit dir gemeinsam durch die Schule zu laufen, oder dich in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen, vor allen leuten, um zu beweisen das wir zwei zusammen gehören."

„Na also, wo liegt denn das Problem? Je schneller ich es ihnen sage, je schneller brauchen wir uns nicht mehr in diesem Raum verstecken."

„Ach, weißt du," grinste ihn Draco an, „ich finde das hier hat auch seinen Reiz."

„Da könntest du recht haben." Sagte Harry küsste noch einmal Dracos Lippen und verabschiedete sich dann.

Draco blieb noch eine ganze weile in dem Raum und dachte nach. Noch immer spürte er die Wärme, die der Gryffindor hier hinterlassen hatte. Harry hatte zwar getan als ob er keine Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Freunde hätte, wenn er ihnen erzählen würde das er mit Draco zusammen ist. Aber der Slytherin kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen das ihm das nicht so leicht fallen würde wie er getan hatte. Draco hätte es lieber gesehen wenn Harry noch nicht heute mit seinen Freunden darüber reden würde. Er hatte gesehen das Harry noch bleich und erschöpft war, auch wenn der versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

*****^^^^*****

Harry hatte inzwischen den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum betreten. Ron und Hermine saßen auf einer Couch vor dem Kamin. Der aber nicht brannte, weil die Wärme des Sommers noch zu spüren war. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl schritt Harry zu ihnen hinüber.

„Harry?! Wo warst du denn so lange? Was wollte Sirius denn? Warst du bis jetzt bei ihm?

Das ist wieder mal Typisch Hermine, dachte Harry, die eine Frage nach der anderen gestellt hatte. Harry ging auf ihre Fragen erst gar nicht ein. Er hatte Angst, das ihn sonst der Mut verlassen würde mit ihnen über Draco zu reden. Er setzte sich zu ihnen auf die Couch.

„Kann ich mit euch reden?"

„Klar das weißt du doch." Sagte Ron.

Harry schaute sich noch schnell unsicher in dem Raum um. Es waren etwa noch zwanzig andere Gryffindors da. Was auf diesen großen Raum nicht störte.

„Also was ist?" Fragte Hermine die Harrys Unsicherheit bemerkte.

„So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein!"

Unsicher fing Harry an zu erzählen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ihr das verstehen werdet…"

Ron schaute Harry kritisch an, so unsicher kannte er ihn gar nicht.

//Ihm muss wirklich etwas schwer auf dem Magen liegen.//

„Ich, ich hab mich in jemanden verliebt."

Ron atmete erleichtert aus, während sich Hermine etwas enger an ihn kuschelte.

Sie wussten ja beide was es bedeutet verliebt zu sein.

„Und wieso schaust du den so als ob ein Dementor hinter dir stehen würde?" Fragte Ron.

„Mag sie dich etwa nicht?"

Das wiederum hielten die zwei Gryffindors für etwas, das fast unmöglich war. Es war allgemein bekannt das Harry niemand ausgeschlagen hätte. Nicht nur weil er berühmt durch seine Narbe war. Nein, inzwischen hatte er seinen eigenen Ruf aufgebaut. Harry galt als unerschrocken. Es war ja allgemein bekannt was Harry jedes Jahr für Abenteuer bestand, auch wenn es eigentlich immer streng geheim war. Aber irgendwie erfuhren es die Schüler immer wieder.

Zudem sah Harry ja auch nicht schlecht aus, nein, eher im Gegenteil, außer wenn er mal wieder etwas abgemagert von den Ferien kam.

„Es ist keine Sie, es ist ein Er, und ja er liebt mich."

„Du stehst auf Jungs? Echt?" Fragten die Zwei ungläubig.

„Ja, habt ihr damit ein Problem?"

„Nein haben wir sicher nicht, wenn du ihn liebst soll es uns recht sein."

Meinte Hermine.

Harry war froh, das von Hermine zu hören, von Ron hatte er in dieser Richtung nichts zu befürchten gehabt. Draco hatte ihm ja selbst erzählt, das in der Zaubererwelt keine Vorurteile über Gleichgesinnte herrschte.

„Und wer ist es?" Fragte Ron der wie so oft seine Neugier nicht unterdrücken konnte. Sofort schaute sich der Rotschopf im Raum um.

Er sah Dean Seamus und Neville in einer Ecke stehen.

„Etwa Dean oder Seamus? Also Neville schließe ich aus, der ist zu tollpatschig.

Oder ist es etwa gar kein Gryffindor? Vielleicht jemand aus Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff? Also Slytherin können wir ja im vorhinein ausschließen. Mit einem Deppen von dieser Seite würdest du dich ja nie einlassen und Hufflepuff schreibe ich auch keine all zu großen Chancen zu. Also bleibt nur noch Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor."

Harry hätte am liebsten Draco verteidigt als Ron über Slytherin herzog. Doch wusste er das er jetzt nichts überstürzen durfte.

„Also raus mit der Sprache wer ist es?" Wollte nun auch Hermine wissen.

Es ist niemand aus den Häusern die du aufgezählt hast." Sagte er zu Ron.

„Was?!" Sagte dieser überrascht. „Etwa doch jemand aus Hufflepuff?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden, es ist niemand aus den Häusern Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor."

Ron und Hermine verzogen ihre Gesichter. Doch hatten sie immer noch die Hoffnung das es ein einigermaßen akzeptabler Slytherin wäre. Wenn es so was bei den grünen Schlangen überhaupt gab. Was sie doch stark bezweifelten.

„Es ist…"

Harry sah förmlich wie die Ohren der Zwei zu wachsen begannen.

Harry stand auf und schritt zum Kamin, drehte sich langsam zu ihnen um und sagte. „Draco."

Er hatte es kaum lauter als ein Flüstern gesagt, doch sie hatten ihn überdeutlich verstanden. Entsetzt waren die Zwei auf die Füße gesprungen. 

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" Fragte Hermine.

„Du verarscht uns doch nur?" Fragte auch Ron.

Doch Beide wussten eigentlich das Harry mit so etwas niemals seine Späße treiben würde. Im Moment weigerten sie sich aber diese Erkenntnis zu akzeptieren. Harry sank kaum merklich zusammen.

„Es ist aber wahr!!" Begann Harry nun doch laut zu werden.

„Ich liebe ihn, und er liebt mich."

Spätestens jetzt drehten sich die Köpfe zu ihnen um.

„Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich! Malfoy weiß ja nicht mal was das Wort Liebe bedeutet!" Herrschte Ron ihn an.

„Er verarscht dich, das ist dir hoffentlich, klar." Keifte Hermine.

„Nein tut er nicht, er meint es ernst, und ich auch. Wieso versteht ihr das denn nicht?"

Die zwei Gryffindors schauten ihn entsetzt an, schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wenn das dein Ernst ist," sagten sie, „dann sieh unsere Freundschaft als beendet.

Harry kam es vor, als ob sie einen Teil von seinem Herzen heraus gerissen hätten. Er hatte befürchtet das sie es nicht verstehen würden. Aber es dann zu hören tat verflucht weh. Er hatte im stillen immer gehofft das sie es verstehen würden doch jetzt begriff er wie unwirklich diese Vorstellung von ihm wahr. 

Das Einzige was Harry jetzt noch wollte war raus hier, es kam ihm vor als ob er keine Luft mehr kriegen würde. 

Er wusste das er unter den verachtenden Blicken der Zwei ersticken würde, fluchtartig verlies er den Gemeinschaftsraum.

*****^^^^*****

Die Wärme die Harry hinterlassen hatte, war fast gänzlich verflossen also wollte Draco sich auch langsam auf den Weg in den Slytherinturm machen.

„Draco warte kurz." Sagte Serverus als er sein Patenkind auf einem kurzen Gang entdeckte.

„Was ist den Sev? Ich wollte eigentlich Schlafen gehen."

„Ich möchte dich nur schnell was fragen."

„Und das ist?" Fragte er halb genervt halb neugierig.

„Es geht um Harry."

„Harry?! Was ist mit ihm?" Draco zog fragen eine Augenbraue hoch, was Serverus stark an ihn selbst erinnerte.

*****^^^^*****

Harry lief wahllos in den Gängen umher er wollte jetzt einfach etwas nachdenken. Er dachte über den Ausdruck in den Gesichtern seiner besten Freunden nach. Es lag kein Hass in ihnen wie er es befürchtet hatte, dafür aber grenzenlose Verachtung. Harry hatte mühe, das er nicht zu weinen anfing. Doch er schaffte es seine Tränen nieder zu kämpfen. Er wollte nicht weinen. Weinen zeigt Schwäche und Schwächen durfte sich der Junge der lebte nicht leisten. Das dachte zumindest Harry.

Aber vielleicht werden sie es ja noch akzeptieren. Vielleicht sieht es in ein paar Tagen ja schon anders aus. Schon wieder mit etwas neuer Hoffnung bestärkt wollte er umkehren. Als er jedoch darauf jemanden diskutieren hörte, siegte seine Neugier.

„Sag mir bescheid wenn Harry dir erzählt, was in den letzten Ferien passiert ist."

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu dürfen. Da wurde doch tatsächlich über ihn gesprochen, und dann nicht über irgend etwas, wie zum Beispiel welche Farbe seine Socken gestern hatten, nein wieder mal wollten sie sich in seine Angelegenheiten mischen. Konnten sie den letzten Sommer nicht einfach ruhen lassen?

//Aber Draco wird ihm sicher nichts sagen. Nein, sicher nicht. Er liebt mich und deshalb würde er niemals etwas hinter meinem Rücken machen. Früher hätte er es vielleicht getan aber jetzt nicht mehr, er hat sich geändert.//

Davon war Harry felsenfest überzeugt. Wie schnell so eine Überzeugung gesprengt werden konnte wurde ihm nur allzu schnell bewusst.

„Klar gebe ich dir bescheid, das solltest du aber wissen."

Harry spürte wie der Rest seines Herzens das Hermine und Ron noch übrig gelassen hatten, mit aller Gewalt heraus gerissen wurde.

//Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte sich Draco mit dem Zaubertrankmeister gegen ihn verbünden? Ich dachte er liebt mich, ich dachte er hätte sich geändert.

Wieso…?//

Harry torkelte ein paar Schritte zurück und rannte dann so schnell er konnte weg. Er rannte und rannte, er konnte nur daran denken das alles bloß gespielt von Draco war. 

Er wollte nur wissen was bei ihm in den Ferien los war, und wenn er es wüsste hätte er ihn ausgelacht, im gezeigt wie wenig er doch wert war, ihm gesagt das er nichts anderes verdient hätte, so wie er es die letzten Jahre immer getan hatte. Bis auf diese kurze Zeit. Was aber alles nur ein mieser Scherz von dem kaltherzigen Slytherin war.

Wie er erfahren musste.

Verzweifelt dachte Harry.

//Er hat es geschafft, jetzt habe ich niemanden mehr, nicht einmal Freunde.

Ron und Hermine haben sich ja klar ausgedrückt und das Schlimmste war, sie hatten recht. Er hat mich nur benutzt, für eins seiner Spielchen.//

Harrys Schritte wurden langsamer, er merkte das er nasse Wangen hatte. Harry hasste sich selbst dafür und rammte seine Faust immer wieder gegen die nahe Wand. Er verfluchte die Tränen, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten zu fließen, das Zeichen seiner Schwäche. Und dabei hatte er sich doch geschworen stark zu sein. Nicht nur für sich selbst sondern für die, die unter Voldemort zu leiden hatten.

Harry spürte seine Hand schon gar nicht mehr, so viele Male war sie gegen die Wand gekracht. Ein stetiges Rinnsal Blut lief an ihr hinunter. Doch das Einzige was Harry wahr nahm, war die eisige Leere die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Die immer größer und kälter wurde, bis sie seinen ganzen Körper in Besitz genommen hatte. Harry sah ein paar schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen tanzen, die immer größer wurden bis sie seine ganze Sicht eingenommen hatten und er ins vollkommen Schwarze eintauchte.

*****^^^^*****

Langsam machte Harry die Augen auf, verwirrt schaute er sich um.

//Wie kann das sein? Wieso liege ich schon wieder auf der Krankenstation?//

„Na, endlich wieder wach?!" Fragte Madam Pomfrey.

In ihren Augen lag so etwas wie Besorgnis, Erleichterung und Triumph.

- Besorgt, weil ein Hufflepuff-Junge Harry bewusstlos am Boden liegend in einem der unzähligen Gängen in Hogwarts gefunden hatte.

- Erleichtert, weil es allem Anschein nichts all zu Ernstes war. Bis auf die geschundene Hand und die körperliche Erschöpfung schien ihm nichts zu fehlen.

- Triumph, weil sie recht behalten hatte, sie hatte ihm vor ein paar Stunden gesagt das er noch zu kraftlos und ausgelaugt wäre um die Krankenstation zu verlassen.

Aber nein, er meinte es ja besser zu wissen, das hat er nun davon.

Wieso bin ich hier? Fragte er sich verwundert. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner rechten Hand hinunter, die einen pochenden schmerz ausstrahlte. Sie war dick eingebunden. An einigen Verbandsstellen konnte man dunkel rote Flecken erkennen. Blut.

Madame Pomfrey folgte seinem Blick, resigniert seufzte sie.

„Schon drei mal hab ich den Erneuerungszauber auf den Verband gelegt, und es blutet immer noch. Was haben sie bloß mit dir angestellt? Es wird ein paar Tage dauern bis sie wieder Einsatz bereit ist. Ein einziger Trümmerhaufen war sie, nicht mehr."

Harry starrte seine Hand an, zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller und schneller kamen seine Erinnerungen zurück. Zuerst das Geständnis an Ron und Hermine, dann ihre Reaktion darauf. Bildfetzen ihrer Reaktionen stiegen in ihm auf. Danach sah er Draco und Snape miteinander reden. Und er erinnerte sich wieder was sie miteinander besprochen hatten.

Harry fühlte sich aufs Übelste hintergangen.

Hätte Harry Draco noch einen Moment länger zugehört, dann hätte er mitbekommen was er zu Serverus noch gesagt hatte. -Aber nur wenn Harry damit einverstanden ist, ich werde auf keinen Fall etwas hinter seinem Rücken tun.- Severus Gesichtsausdruck drückte nach diesen Worten nicht gerade Begeisterung aus. Er wusste aber auch, das Draco sich zu nichts zwingen lassen würde. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um Harry ging.

Aber leider hatte Harry keine Ahnung davon.

Madam Pomfrey wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort ihres Gegenübers.

„Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist." Log Harry.

Die Schulkrankenschwester schaute ihn skeptisch an, da es kein Anzeichen dafür gab das er sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte.

Um auf eine Gehirnerschütterung zu schließen.

„Nun gut." Sagte sie, als der Verband erneuert worden war.

„Dann lass ich Mister Malfoy mal zu ihnen, der sitzt da draußen schon wie auf glühenden Kohlen."

Überrascht, erschrocken und entsetzt zu gleich sagte Harry sofort.

„NEIN, bitte schicken sie ihn weg, ICH WILL IHN NICHT SEHEN! Ich werde auch so lange auf der Krankenstation bleiben wie sie es für nötig halten, aber lassen sie ihn bitte nicht rein."

Fast glaubte Madame Pomfrey Engel singen zu hören.

Dieses Angebot, das Harry ihr dar legte war regelrecht eine Sensation in ihren Augen.

Das sie garantiert nicht abschlagen würde, vor allem da sie eigentlich nicht das Recht hatte Draco gegen den Willen des Patienten herein zu lassen, aber dieses Wissen behielt sie großzügigerweise für sich. Schließlich hatte sie es die Male, die Harry auf der Krankenstation verbracht hatte schwer genug mit ihm.

„Sie versprechen meinen Anordnungen zu folgen? Nicht zu reklamieren und", ein glimmen trat in ihren Augen auf, „sie werden die Medizin ohne murren zu sich nehmen?"

Harry war das leuchten in ihren Augen nicht entgangen, er wusste sie würde dies ausnutzen und es ihm nicht leicht machen, sie würde sich an ihm rächen. Harry überlegte ob es das auch wirklich wert war. Er könnte den Slytherin auch selbst abwimmeln.

Am Schluss kam er zu dem Ergebnis, das er sich lieber Madam Pomfrey ausliefern wollte als diesem, diesem. Er fand einfach keine Worte, die solch eine gnadenlose Kreatur wie Malfoy bezeichnete.

Harry nickte schwach.

„Gut", sagte Madame Pomfrey und grinste in sich hinein, „dann werde ich ihn mal weg schicken."

Harry lies sich erleichtert zurück in sein Kissen sinken. 

*****^^^^*****

„WAS?! Er will mich nicht sehen? A…aber warum den?!"

Madame Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich nicht. Er hat nur gesagt, das er sie nicht sehen will. Begeben sie sich also bitte zurück in ihren Turm."

„Bitte lassen sie mich doch kurz zu ihm."

Madame Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf und scheuchte den jungen Slytherin nun endgültig davon.

Hab ich ihm irgend etwas getan?! Fragte sich der Slytherin. Warum will mich Harry nicht sehen? Warum stößt er mich von sich weg? Traurig und bekümmert darüber ob er Harry irgendwie verletzt haben könnte schlief der Slytherin diese Nacht ein.

*****^^^^*****

Harry hatte es diese Nacht aber auch nicht viel besser getroffen. Draco hatte er zwar für diese Nacht so gut es ging aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, aber da war ja immer noch Madame Pomfrey, die wie es den Anschein machte, ihre helle Freude an Harry hatte. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln war sie am Abend mit einer wirklich abscheulich riechenden Medizin gekommen.

„Wenn sie glauben das ich das trinke, dann", entsetzte sich Harry.

„Dann was?!" Fragte Madame Pomfrey spitz nach.

„Dann, dann werde ich es tun." Sagte er kleinlaut, da er wusste das er nicht darum herum kam.

„Das hört sich schon besser an." Sagte sie zu ihrem sich sträubenden Patienten.

Sie reichte Harry den Becher und wartete das dieser ihn austrank. Als Harry den Becher aber immer noch misstrauisch beäugte fragte sie.

„Nun was ist?"

„Ich trinke es ja gleich", murrte er, „haben sie nicht noch was anderes zu tun?"

„Sie glauben doch nicht wohl, das ich mich eher umdrehe bevor sie das zu sich genommen haben?!"

Harry schaute sie verwirrt an.

Poppy beugte sich etwas näher zu ihm herunter.

„Meinen sie ich weiß nicht, das sobald ich ihnen den Rücken zu drehe der Trank in irgend einem Abfluss oder Strauch landet?"

Empört schaute Harry sie an und setzte seinen als-ob-ich-sowas-jemals-tun-würde Blick auf.

Womit er bei Pomfrey allerdings nicht ankam, beharrlich wich sie nicht von seiner Seite.

Schaudernd näherte er den Becher seinem Mund, er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken was da alles drin war. Der Becher war schon fast bei seinen Lippen angekommen, eine Portion Dampf stieg ihm von dem Zeug in die Nase, das ihn fast würgen lies. Schnell schluckte er die widerliche Brühe hinunter.

„Na also, es geht doch, wieso denn nicht gleich so?" Sagte sie zu ihm und nahm ihm den Becher ab.

Immer noch mit dem üblem Geschmack im Mund und einem festen Vorsatz schlief er schließlich erschöpft ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte er das Madame Pomfrey mit seiner Hand beschäftigt war. Hier und da drückte sie auf eine Stelle, die Harry stark die Luft einsaugen ließ. Harry hatte letzte Nacht noch einen Entschluss gefasst. Er wollte sich mit der Schulkrankenschwester wieder vertragen. Harry wusste, das Madame Pomfrey eigentlich ein liebenswürdiger Mensch war und das er jetzt selbst schuld daran war, das Madame Pomfrey ihn ein wenig quälte. Er hatte es sich selbst zu zuschreiben, schließlich war er besonders letztes Mal nicht gerade sehr freundlich zu ihr.

„Wie lange muss ich eigentlich noch hier bleiben?"

„So ungefähr zwei Tage."

„Was zwei ganze Tage noch??" Sagte er entsetzt.

Madame Pomfrey nickte.

„Sie können sicher sein, wenn sie dieses Mal wieder so unvernünftig sind wie letztes Mal landen sie wieder hier. Auch ihr Körper steckt nicht alles weg. Sie haben doch ganz genau gewusst das ihr Körper noch nicht bei Kräften war. Aber was machen sie?!"

Harry lies die Standpauke schweigend über sich ergehen.

„Sie mussten ja unbedingt ihren Kopf durch setzen und die Krankenstation verlassen. Das haben sie nun davon."

Harry nickte schuldbewusst. Als sie Harrys Einsicht sah sagte sie.

„Gut, dann lass ich mal deine Freunde rein!"

„WAS??!! Aber wir hatten doch eine Abmachung."

Madame Pomfrey schaute ihn verwirt an.

„Ich meine ja auch nicht Mister Malfoy, es gibt ja schließlich noch mehr Leute die sich um sie sorgen."

Ihn Harry baute sich eine Ahnung auf. Ron und Hermine haben mir also verziehen, das ich.

Aber sie hatten ja recht, er hat mich bloß benutzt. Sie werden es sich sicher nicht nehmen lassen mir das unter die Nase zu reiben.

Doch als die Türe auf ging kam keiner von Beiden rein. Es waren Neville, Dean, Seamus und die Weasley-Zwillinge, die da herein kamen. Harry begrüßte sie einwenig enttäuscht.

„Hi Harry, wie geht's dir?" Fragten sie ein wenig beklemmt.

„Gut! Danke."

Er schaute sie fragend an. Fred fragte dann schließlich ohne umschweife.

„Stimmt es, das du mit Malfoy zusammen bist?"

„Ron hat da so was gesagt." Fügte Fred hinzu.

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Hey, versteh das nicht falsch!" Beschwichtigte ihn Dean. „Wir haben sicher nichts dagegen."

Harry schaute sie verblüfft an.

„Aber ich fürchte mit Ron und Hermine hast du es dir vergeigt." Meinte Seamus.

„Was haben sie denn gesagt?!"

„Glaub mir das willst du gar nicht wissen." Sagte George. 

Der nicht verstehen konnte warum Harrys beste Freunde ihm die Freundschaft gekündigt hatten, nur weil der sich per Zufall in Malfoy verliebt hatte. Es gäbe da ja noch schlimmere Kandidaten. Wie zum Beispiel Crabbe oder Goyle. Aber auch da hätten sie kein Recht für so etwas. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab er war einwenig enttäuscht von seinem kleinem Bruder.

Harry redete noch eine ganze Weile mit ihnen, bis Madame Pomfrey sie rausscheuchte.

Mit der Begründung, das Harry seine Ruhe bräuchte.

Es waren zwei lange Tage für Harry auf der Krankenstation gewesen. Harry hatte versucht alles zu Madame Pomfreys Wunsch zu machen, zwar gelang ihm das nicht immer, aber er hatte sein Bestes gegeben. Und schlussendlich hatten sich die Zwei auch wieder vertragen.

So gut es eben ging zwischen murrendem Patient und resoluter Krankenschwester.

Doch dann war es soweit, sie hatte sich durchgerungen ihn gehen zu lassen, aber nur unter der Bedingung das er seine Hand absolut ruhig hielt.

Etwas anderes hatte Harry auch nicht vorgehabt, da sie immer noch ziemlich schmerzte. Sie war immer noch dick verbunden, so das die Ruhestellung eher gewährleistet war. Sie gab ihm ein Zeugnis für die Lehrer mit das sie wussten, das er seine Hand momentan noch nicht benutzen durfte, da die Knochensplitter noch nicht verheilt waren. Harry ging auf direktem Weg in den Gryffindorturm wo er freundlich von allen Seiten begrüßt wurde. Es war schon früher Abend und so hatte er keinen Unterricht mehr. Bis auf zwei Leute, die stur in den Kamin blickten. Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger.

Es tat weh, mehr als Harry zugeben wollte, das seine Freunde oder jetzt wohl eher Ex-Freunde ihn so ignorierten. Ohne ein Wort an sie zu richten ging er in den Schlafsaal hoch.

Er sah es nicht ein, das er auf sie zugehen sollte. Er hatte ja schließlich nichts unrechtes getan.

Er hatte sich nur verliebt. Eine Liebe, die er jetzt verfluchte, da sie sein Gegenüber ihm nur vorgespielt hatte. Aber nichts desto Trotz liebte er ihn immer noch, doch würde er ihn das nicht merken lassen. Auch er hatte das Talent seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Das konnten nicht nur Malfoy oder Snape, dachte er grimmig.

//Das werde ich ihnen schon beweisen.//

Harry legte sich sofort in sein Bett, er war zwar noch nicht sehr müde, hatte aber auch nicht den Nerv auf weitere Diskussionen mit seinen Zimmergenossen. 

Am nächsten Morgen musste er erst seinen Stundenplan zu Rate ziehen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht besinnen was er denn heute für Unterricht hatte. Im stockte der Atem, von all den Fächern, die er belegt hatte musste er ausgerechnet das treffen, wo er auf Draco, nein, Malfoy ermahnte er sich selbst in Gedanken, treffen würde. Und das noch im Zusammenhang mit Snape. Seamus und Dean halfen Harry mit seinen Büchern, die er ja selbst nicht zusammenpacken konnte und machte sich mit ihnen auf in den Kerker.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, das er ja eigentlich viel mehr Freunde hatte, als er gedacht hatte.

Aber ob sie Ron und Hermine wirklich ersetzen konnten? Harry setzte sich mit ihnen zusammen in eine Reihe. Sie waren mit Neville einige der Ersten gewesen. Noch waren keine Slytherins zu sehen und Snape war auch noch nicht aufgetaucht. Nur langsam füllte sich das Klassenzimmer und schließlich wie konnte es auch anders sein, betrat auch Draco den Kerker.

*****^^^^*****

Draco hatte insgesamt in zwei Tagen an die zehn Mal versucht Harry zu besuchen.

Aber Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn ein ums andere Mal wieder zurück geschickt. Draco fragte sich ernsthaft was er getan haben könnte, das Harry ihn nicht sehen wollte. Zudem machte er sich natürlich auch Sorgen warum Harry schon wieder auf der Krankenstation lag. Von seinem Onkel hatte er dann erfahren, das er einen Rückfall erlitten hatte.

Madame Pomfrey hätte ihn davor gewarnt, doch Harry wollte nicht auf sie hören und hatte mit ihr lebhaft diskutiert und ist am Schluss unter lauten Protesten ihrerseits gegangen.

Anscheinend hatte er sich auch noch ziemlich heftig an seiner Hand verletzt aber niemand wusste wieso. Anscheinend erinnerte er sich nicht mehr daran. Und dann war es soweit, er hatte ihn beim Frühstück entdeckt. Er hatte wieder eine gute Gesichtsfarbe bekommen. Madam Pomfrey hatte anscheinend gut für ihn gesorgt. Aber er saß nicht bei seinen Freunden Weasley und Granger. Das hatte Draco schon befürchtet, Harrys Freunde hatten es nicht gut auf genommen. Hat er deshalb diesen Rückfall bekommen? Aber was ist dann mit seiner Hand passiert und wieso ignoriert er mich?

Harry hatte während des ganzen Essens kein einziges Mal zu ihm herüber geblickt. Er sah seine einzige Chance darin Harry vor dem Unterricht zu sprechen. Zum Glück hatten sie heute zusammen Zaubertränke. Und da sowieso schon die ganze Schule davon redete, das sie zwei zusammen waren konnte er ohne Bedenken ihn vor oder nach der Stunde darauf ansprechen.

Draco betrat den Kerker, als er auch schon Harry sah. Alle Blicke hafteten auf dem Slytherin, sowohl die von den Slytherins, als auch die von den Gryffindors. Draco ging ohne die Anderen zu beachten auf „seinen" Gryffindor zu.

„Harry?!" Fragte er sanft um die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu bekommen. 

*****^^^^*****

Ich glaube ich währe nicht francis, wenn ich nicht genau hier unterbrechen würde. *so gemein bin* Also, ich muss zugeben, das sogar mir hier in diesem Chapter eine winzige Szene gefällt.

Ja ja, so was soll's schon geben. *ggg* Ich verrat euch auch welche. Auch wenn ihr es bestimmt schon vermutet. Es ist im Krankenflügel, als Madam Pomfrey ihre Revange bekommt. Und sie Harry mal so richtig unter ihrer Fuchtel hat. Das war von mir ausgesehen wirklich das Beste. Hab mich halb tot gelacht. 

Und nicht zuletzt möchte ich noch Aino danken die mir das Chapt betagelesen hat.

Bis nächstes Mal! 

francis

Und vergesst bloß nicht mir zu Reviewen!!!!


	9. Missverständnisse

Hallihallo hier bin ich wieder! 

Hier noch ein paar Worte voraus

@Jori.

Tut mir leid das ich deinen gewünschten Erscheinungstermin nicht einhalten konnte.

@Ginny.

Finde deine Kommentare immer wieder total lustig aber trotz deines Bestechungs- und Schleimversuches ging es nicht schneller hab es wirklich versucht.

*ob sie mir das wohl glaubt?* *gg*

@Ariel.

Danke für deine HPxSS Slash Vorschläge.

Leider habe ich die auf ff.net schon gelesen. *heul*

Und ausserdem warte ich schon sehnsüchtig auf ein neues Kapitel von dir.

Deine ff. ist aber auch so was von genial.

@Meeko

Ich lasse Draco nun mal furchtbar gerne leiden und Harry ehrlich gesagt auch.

Hey Was denn? *empörtguckt*

Ich liebe es nun mal meine Charas leiden zu lassen. 

Dafür wurde ich nun mal in die Welt gesetzt.

Und euch lasse ich ebenso gern schmachten deshalb meine Cliffis.

Und natürlich ein riesiges Danke schön fürs Betalesen.

@Aino

Das war echt gemein wie du die anderen geneckt hast.

@Kasan

Danke für dein Verständnis das ich ein wenig zeit mit meinem Freund verbringen wollte, warst glaube ich fast die einzige *schnief* alle anderen wollten eher das ich weiterschreibe, warum bloss?

Ach ja du wolltest doch meine ff. online stellen.

Hab leider völlig vergessen sie dir zu senden und jetzt weiss ich nicht mehr welche fic du wolltest *drop* Sag mir doch einfach bescheid.

@Chillkroete

Freut mich das dir der Monolog zu Kapitel 6 gefallen hat.

Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung das dieser allen am A**** vorbei gegangen ist.

@SweetC18, MadoshiKurefu, Yvymaus, Cygna.

Ich danke euch für die Anfeuerungsversuche, wie ihr seht hat es auch geklappt.

Ich hab mich echt ganz dolle über eure Kommentare zum letzten Chapt gefreut, macht weiter so.

@Samsung

Hab meinen Sadismus endlich überwunden hier das nächste Chapt.

@Ralna, Darlling, silvi, Kathrin, Silvia

Endlich hat das warten ein ende Das 9 Kapitel ist on, hoffe ihr freut euch.

Und jetzt hier mal eine Zusammenfassung, was bisher alles passiert ist, damit man wieder mal einen Überblick bekommt:

Harry erscheint am 1. September nicht im Hogwarts-Express, alle wundern sich über seine Abwesenheit.

Als Snape Harry dann bei seinen Verwandten abholt, wirkt er verändert.

Er sieht bleich mager und ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

Snape machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn.

Und nicht nur er, als er Harry in Dumbledores Büro gebracht hatte, musterte ihn dieser besorgt.

Harry jedoch weigerte sich zu reden.

Draco hatte mehrfach versucht Harry seine Liebe zu gestehen ( warum Draco Harry liebt und nicht hasst, könnt ihr in meiner Geschichte „Dracos Gedanken" nachlesen, falls ihr das bis jetzt noch habt) was gar nicht so einfach war, doch schlussendlich hatte er es doch noch geschafft.

Harry merkte nach einer Weile, dass auch er den Slytherin liebte.

Sie hatten zueinander gefunden, kurz darauf brach Harry ob einer Vision zusammen.

Als er die Krankenstation ohne Madame Pomfreys Einverständnis verliess, wollte er Hermine und Ron erzählen, dass er mit Draco zusammen war.

Sie kündigten ihm die Freundschaft.

Harry verliess schockartig den Raum, bekam ein Gespräch mit zwischen Snape und Draco mit

welches ihm vormachte, dass der Slytherin nur mit ihm gespielt hatte.

Harry schaute nicht auf, er wollte nicht ihn die verlogenen Augen von Dra… von Malfoy sehen, ermahnte er sich selbst.

Seamus und Dean sowie die gesamten Schüler, bis auf zwei Ausnahmen, die strickt in ihre Bücher schauten,  beobachteten gespannt die beiden Jungs. 

Draco verstand nicht, was los war, er wusste weder weshalb Harry ihn ignorieren sollte, noch warum er sauer auf ihn sein sollte.

Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, etwas getan zu haben, dass diesen dazu veranlassen sollte.

Doch genau das tat Harry.

Er schaute den Slytherin nicht mal an, sondern starrte verbissen in sein Zaubertränkebuch.

„Harry w...?"

Draco wollte nochmals einen Versuch wagen, doch da wurde er durch ein lautes „Setzen!" unterbrochen.

Snape hatte den Klassenraum betreten.

Alle eilten sofort zu ihren Bänken um Snape keinen Anlass zu geben, Punkte abzuziehen.

Wobei sich die Slytherin natürlich im Klaren waren, dass sie davor keine Angst haben mussten.

So war es ja schon immer.

Doch wollten sie ihren Hauslehrer auch nicht verärgern.

Snape zog ihnen zwar keine Punkte ab, aber wenn ihm in seinem Haus irgendwas nicht passte, scheute er sich nicht, sie nach der Stunde in sein Büro zu zitieren und ihnen Strafarbeiten aufzuerlegen.

In dieser Hinsicht war mit ihrem Lehrer nicht gut Kirschen essen, Slytherin hin oder her.

Kleiner Tip, sollte Snape nicht den Gryffindors ein paar Punkte abziehen, weil diese nicht am Platz sassen?? Das so ganz nebenbei, denn ich denke nicht, dass sich Snape so eine Chance entgehen lassen würde.

*****^^^^*****

Snapes POV:

Als ich den Kerker betrat, um zu unterrichten, merkte ich schnell, dass ich nicht die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit bekam, die mir eigentlich zustand.

Die meisten hatten noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich eingetroffen war.

Bis auf drei Gryffindors.

Zwei, weil sie sich weigerten, mit dem Grund, der für die Unaufmerksamkeit schuld war, etwas zu tun zu haben.

Es waren natürlich Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger.

Der dritte war Neville Longbottom.

Sein Blick wanderte schlagartig nach vorne, als ich hereinkam.

Langsam habe ich die Vermutung, dass er mich sogar 10 Meilen gegen den Wind riechen kann. Dieser Junge war das genaue Gegenteil von Potter.

Was suchte so ein Angsthase bloss in Gryffindor? 

Ich kapiere das einfach nicht. 

Und werde es wohl auch nie.

Und zu den Dummen dieser Welt zähle ich mich garantiert nicht!

Es gibt im Grunde nur eine plausible Erklärung dafür.

Der Sprechende Hut muss sich damals vertan haben.

Vielleicht wurde er aber auch langsam zu alt dafür!?!

Nachdem ich mir der Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler bewusst war, wollte ich eigentlich sofort mit dem Unterricht anfangen.

Ich mag es nun mal nicht, wenn in meinem Unterricht Unaufmerksamkeit herrscht und dadurch mein Stundenplan durcheinander gerät.

Doch da stand Potter auf und kam auf mich zu.

Unwillkürlich zog ich meine rechte Augenbraue hoch.

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er mich jemals schon mit so viel Abscheu angesehen hat.

Eiskalte Schauer rannen über meinen Rücken.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich bestimmt schon zehn Tode gestorben. 

Ich hatte mühe, meine gleichgültige Maske aufrechtzuerhalten und das will schon was heissen.

Er reichte mir eine Rolle Pergament, ohne auch nur ein Wort dazu zu sagen.

Naja, reichen ist, glaube ich, zu viel gesagt, er schmiss es mir schon beinahe hin.

Schwer unterdrückte ich mein Verlangen, ihm dafür Punkte abzuziehen.

Gespannt entrollte ich es  und las es durch.

»Hiermit teile ich ihnen mit, dass Mister Harrold James Potter seine rechte Hand zuweilen nicht benutzen darf.«

Wobei „rechte Hand nicht benutzen darf" noch dick unterstrichen worden war, damit es auch ja nicht übersehen werden konnte.

»Er ist somit von jeglicher Schreibarbeit und Sonstigem, wie „Kräuter hacken"  freizusprechen, was den Heilungsprozess verlangsamen oder gar verhindern würde.«

Ich nickte Harry kurz zu, als Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte, worum es ging.

Er schaute mich immer noch genau so kalt an wie vorher.

Dabei war ich doch in letzter Zeit gar nicht mal so gemein zu den Gryffindors.

Gut, ich habe letztens Neville so zur Schnecke gemacht, dass er wimmernd den Kerker verlassen hatte.

Aber kann man mir das etwa verübeln?

Nein, sicher nicht. Wenn dieser Tölpel von einem Gryffindor seinen Kessel direkt dann explodieren lässt, wenn ich mit meiner Nase darüber hänge…

Sogar meine Augenbrauen musste ich mir neu zaubern.

Aber sonst war ich ja fast schon freundlich zu ihnen.

"Mister Thomas, Mister Finnigan, sie werden Potter zu Hand gehen, so lange er inakzeptabel ist."

Ein Nicken war von den beiden zu sehen und ein „Ja, Sir" zu hören.

Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Unachtsamkeit beim Unterricht.

War ja klar, dachten sich die Gryffindorschüler.

*****^^^^*****

Die Stunde ging langsam vorüber, Seamus und Dean hatten es übernommen, die Kräuter und Wurzeln, die sie für den heutigen Trank brauchten, zurecht zu schneiden.

Und Harry hatte es übernommen, zu sagen, was zu tun war.

„Nein, erst die Salamanderzehen und dann die Spinnenaugen."

„Vorsicht nur ein Tropfen Krötensaft."

Gemeinsam schafften sie es, den Trank richtig hinzubekommen.

Harry hatte die Blicke, die Draco über die Stunde ihm zugeworfen hatte, wohl bemerkt, doch erwiderte er sie kein einziges Mal.

Draco atmete erleichtert auf, als die Stunde endlich vorbei war.

Er hatte sich kaum auf den Trank konzentrieren können.

Was auch beinahe schief gegangen wäre, wenn Snape ihn nicht darauf hin gewiesen hätte, dass er mit den blauen Rattenschwänzen vorsichtig sein sollte.

Jetzt konnte er endlich mit Harry reden, endlich klar darüber werden, was mit ihm los war.

Was dem Slytherin auffiel, war, dass es die Anderen heute anscheinend gar nicht eilig hatten, den Kerker zu verlassen.

Genervt rollte er mit den Augen.

//Haben die denn kein eigenes Leben?//

Doch davon liess sich der Slytherin nicht abhalten, ohne Umschweife lief er nach hinten direkt auf Harry zu.

„Kann ich mal mit dir reden?"

„Wir gehen dann schon mal", sagten Dean und Seamus, damit sie miteinander reden konnten.

//Wenigstens zwei, die es kapieren!//, dachte Draco.

„Nein, wartet, ich habe mit ihm nichts zu bereden, ich komme mit euch!"

Draco traute seinen Ohren nicht. //Was? Er hat mit mir nichts zu bereden?//

„Von wegen, Harry, du bleibst jetzt gefälligst hier, ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was los ist.

Und ihr verschwindet gefälligst!", brüllte er die anderen Schüler an.

Kein einziger Schüler wagte es Malfoy zu widersprechen, hastig packten sie ihre Bücher zusammen und stürmten schnellst möglichst aus dem Raum.

Er glaubte noch Geflüster  zu hören wie:

„Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein?!" und „Unmöglich!" oder „Typisch Slytherin!".

Seamus sagte nur noch schnell:

„Ich nehme deine Bücher dann schon mal mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Harry hatte schon angesetzt, dass er mit ihm mitkommen wollte, doch da waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

Wütend sagte er zu dem Slytherin: 

„Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?!

Hast du denn nicht schon genug getan?! 

Bist du immer noch nicht zufrieden?!

Was willst du denn noch?!

Geh und erzähle in der ganzen Schule, dass der dumme Harry Potter auf dich reingefallen ist.

Los, mach schon, es geht mir, ehrlich gesagt, am Arsch vorbei."

Harrys Augen wurden verräterisch feucht.

„Verdammt noch mal, Harry, sag mir endlich was ich getan habe!"

Draco war verzweifelt - so wütend und sauer, aber auch traurig hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Nenn mich nicht noch einmal Harry, für dich bin ich immer noch Potter.

Harry haben mich nur Freunde zu nennen, und da gehörst du garantiert nicht dazu!"

Das hatte beim Slytherin gesessen.

Draco spürte, wie etwas tief in ihm drin zu zerbrechen drohte.

Harry verliess, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, den Kerker.

*****^^^^*****  

Draco wusste weder was er tun oder denken sollte.

Er wusste, dass er nichts getan hatte, das würde er auch nicht können, zu sehr liebte er ihn.

Also musste alles ein Missverständnis sein.

//Doch was für eines? Was veranlasste ihn so dermassen sauer auf mich zu sein?

Es gibt keinen anderen Weg als ihn zu fragen.

Aber wie soll ich ihn denn danach fragen? Er will ja nicht mit mir reden, er wird mir sicher wieder aus dem Weg gehen.

Und ich weiss vom letzten Mal noch, wie gut er das beherrscht.

Aber letztes Mal ist es mir dennoch gelungen mit ihm zu reden.//

Er erinnerte sich aber auch daran, dass Harry damals stocksauer das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte.

Doch schlussendlich hatte es doch noch ein gutes Ende genommen.

Vielleicht ja auch diesmal.

//Ich ertrage ich es nicht, wenn Harry mich so hasserfüllt ansieht.

Ich will wieder seine Wärme, seine Liebe spüren, die er bereit war mir zu schenken.

Will seine heissen Lippen auf meinen spüren, hören, wie er mir zärtlich Sachen ins Ohr flüstert.

Spüren wie seine Fingerspitzen über meine Wangen streicheln.

Ich liebe dich doch, warum zweifelst du nur daran?//

*****^^^^*****

Ron und Hermine hatten sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass mit Harry und Malfoy irgend etwas nicht stimmte.

Aber es war ihnen egal.

Nein, egal konnte man das nicht nennen, aber für sie hatte der Gryffindor den grösstmöglichen Vertrauensbruch begangen.

Er hatte sie verraten.

Verraten mit ihrem Erzfeind Malfoy.

Und schlimmer, er zog ihnen einen schleimigen Slytherin vor.

Den schlimmsten Slytherin, der in Hogwarts war.

Der Slytherin, der Hermine steht's Schlammblüterin nannte.

Der Slytherin, dessen Vater schuld war, dass Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester, fast gestorben wäre, als sie in ihrem zweiten Hogwarts-Jahr waren.

Sie waren nicht bereit, ihm das zu vergeben.

Zu viel Wut war noch in ihnen aufgestaut, die erst raus musste.

*****^^^^*****

Am nächsten Morgen las Harry einen Anschlag im Gryffindorturm, der erstmals im Stande war, seinen Gemütszustand zu heben.

_Diese Woche am Freitag findet erstmals wieder Quidditchtraining statt._

_Bitte befinden Sie sich um 16.00 Uhr auf dem Spielfeld ein._

_Vor dem Training wird es noch eine Mannschaftsbesprechung geben._

_Ich werde Ihnen dort den neuen Teamkapitän mitteilen und ebenso wird anschliessend die Auswahl für einen neuen Hüter stattfinden._

_Um komplettes Erscheinen bittet_

_Minerva McGonagall_

//Na endlich, ich dachte schon, ich kann gar nicht mehr auf meinen Feuerblitz steigen.//

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Gryffindors und traten neben Harry um die Nachricht zu lesen.

„Wieso freust du dich denn so?" fragte ihn Neville Longbottom.

Harry schaute ihn etwas komisch an und sagte dann:

„Dumme Frage, natürlich wegen dem Quidditchtraining.

Endlich kann ich wieder auf meinem Besen durch die Luft fliegen."

Harry bekam einen verträumten Gesichtsblick.

Jetzt war Neville dran ihn komisch anzusehen.

Und das nicht ob Harrys Gesichtsmimik.

„Was ist?"

„Denkst du etwa, dass du mit deiner kaputten Hand fliegen kannst?

Ich meine, ich weiss, dass du ein guter Flieger und Sucher bist, aber das könnte selbst für dich schwierig werden."

//Scheisse, daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht.//

Wütend schaute er seine Hand an.

//Ich müsste nicht Harry Potter, der Junge, der Lebt, sondern Harry Potter, der Junge, der vom Pech verfolgt wird, heissen!//

Neville hatte recht, bei Merlin, wie er es hasste, das zugeben zu müssen.

Aber morgen musste der Gryffindor mit dem schwarzen, strubbeligem Haar sowieso zu Madame Pomfrey in die Kontrolle wegen seiner Hand gehen.

//Vielleicht sagt sie ja, dass meine Hand wieder gesund ist// 

„Komm Harry wir müssen gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Zauberkunst."

Harry nickte und machte sich mit Dean, Seamus und Neville auf zu Flitwicks Unterricht.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich wie schon gestern zu Seamus und Dean.

//Es war sowieso seltsam//, dachte Harry. 

Niemand schien Probleme damit zu haben, dass er angeblich mit Draco zusammen war, ausser seine besten Freunde, die noch immer nicht mit ihm sprachen.

Aber sonst hatte damit niemand Probleme.

Im Gegenteil, sie sprachen ihm sogar zu.

Natürlich blieb er auch nicht von der Frage verschont, wieso er nicht mit Draco sprach.

Aber Harrys Augen blitzten dermassen gefährlich auf, wenn sie ihn danach fragten, dass sie es lieber sein liessen.

Sie bewerteten es als Zank unter Liebenden.

Und fanden, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie sich wieder versöhnten.

Harry musste sich in Zauberkunst mehr als gewohnt anstrengen.

Es war gar nicht so einfach mit der linken Hand zu Zaubern.

Professor Flitwick meinte, er solle lieber die Bücher studieren, da es sehr schwer war, die Magie nicht aus der Magidhand herauszuleiten.

Aber Harry probierte es trotzdem, es gab zwar am Anfang der Stunde ein paar kleinere Unfälle, wie zum Beispiel, dass plötzlich Flitwicks Bart lichterloh brannte, der jedoch mit einem simplen Lösch- und anschliessend einem Erneuerungszauber wieder hergestellt werden konnte.

Oder dass plötzlich neben Lavander sich der Kamin selbständig machte und Russ ausspie, so dass

sie, Pavarti Patil und Hanna Abott - sie hatten zusammen mit Hufflepuff Unterricht - voller Russ waren. I

Sie waren darüber zwar alles andere als erfreut gewesen und hatten ihn beschimpft, im Nachhinein wünschten sie sich jedoch, dass sie es lieber nicht getan hätten.

„Sag mal kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

„Was soll den das?"

„Wenn du nicht zaubern kannst, dann lass es gefälligst."

„Sieh dir an, wie wir aussehen!" 

„Nun beruhigt euch mal wieder", versuchte Filius Flitwick zu schlichten.

„Aber Professor…", begehrte Pavarti auf.

„Nichts da!", sagte er scharf, nachdem er einen Reinigungszauber auf sie gelegt hatte.

Professor Flitwick wurde nur schwer ungehalten, aber wenn sie Harry so beschimpften, wurde er schon sauer, zumal dieser ja „fast" nichts dafür konnte.

Klar war der Professor auf seinen Bücherstapeln nicht gerade erfreut gewesen, als sein Bart Feuer fing, und er beinahe runter viel.

Aber er war sehr erstaunt gewesen, dass Harry überhaupt in der Lage gewesen war, mit seiner linken Hand Magie zu erzeugen.

Was er eigentlich für fast unmöglich hielt, denn selbst ausgebildete Zauberer brauchen Jahre, um mit ihrer anderen Hand zaubern zu können.

Und dann mussten sie noch froh sein, wenn sie einen simplen Zauber wie „Wingardium Leviosa" oder „Alohomora" einigermassen zu Stande brachten.

"Wenn sie denken, sie können es besser, zeigen sie es uns."

Pavarti schaute ihren Lehrer entsetzt an.

Flitwick sah sie auffordernd an.

„Na gut" sagte sie und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

//Kann ja nicht schwer sein, euch werde ich es schon zeigen!//

Zur Sicherheit sprach sie dann aber doch einen einfachen Zauber aus.

„Wingardium Leviosa"

Man hörte ein „Pfruut" und gleich darauf verliessen drei winzige, braune Wölkchen ihren Zauberstab.

Pavartis Gesichtsfarbe glich der einer überreifen Tomate.

Die ganzen Schüler brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Nun, Miss Patil, gar nicht so einfach, nicht wahr?"

Die Schülerin nickte nur noch beklommen und setzte sich mit ihren Freundinnen wieder hin.

„Es ist schwer", fuhr Flitwick fort, „sogar für einen ausgebildeten Zauberer, nicht mit seiner Magidhand zu zaubern.

Harry, Sie dürfen stolz auf sich sein, dass es ihnen gelungen ist Magie mit ihrer linken Hand abzuleiten."

Er nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Harry brauchte noch ein paar Versuche, doch dann gelang es ihm mit seiner linken Hand zu zaubern.

Nur das Zielen klappte noch nicht ganz so, wie er wollte, aber das würde auch noch werden.

Zwar nur einfache Zauber, aber er war damit schon mal zufrieden.

Harry nahm sich fest vor, seine linke Hand gut zu trainieren, damit sie gleich stark werden würde, wie die Rechte.

Es war ja nicht auszuschliessen, dass seine rechte Hand wieder einmal ausfallen würde.

Und so ganz ohne Magie wollte er dann doch nicht da stehen.

Vor allem, wenn Voldemort genau so einen Zeitpunkt aussuchen würde, um ihn anzugreifen.

Nach dem Unterricht ging Professor Flitwick direkt zu Professor Dumbledore, um ihm zu berichten, dass Harry auch mit seiner linken Hand im Stande war zu zaubern, was ja doch etwas aussergewöhnliches war.

Doch wenn man es recht besah, verband man mit diesem Jungen ja schon fast das Aussergewöhnliche.

Dumbledore war davon positiv überrascht gewesen.

Er dachte in Ruhe über die Angelegenheit nach.

Einerseits zeigte ihnen Harry, dass er immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut war, wie sein Parselmund, sein Geschickt beim Quidditch, sein Talent, sich aus Gefahren alleine wieder heraus zu boxen.

Klar, Ron und Hermine waren oft anwesend, aber schlussendlich war Harry derjenige, der bis zum Schluss durchhalten und siegen musste.

Was ihm bis jetzt auch immer hervorragend gelungen ist.

Denn sein wacher Verstand, kein kindlicher, den hatte der Gryffindor früh, vielleicht zu früh, ablegen müssen.

Harry musste sich schnell mit der Realität abfinden, dass er entweder verachtet oder bewundert wurde.

Dass man ihn entweder unbedingt am Leben oder Tod wissen wollte.

Dass man in ihm die Hoffnung sah, dass die Welt nicht in Dunkelheit verfiel.

Er kannte noch viel mehr besondere Eigenschaften, die er Harry zuschreiben konnte und jetzt konnte der Junge auch noch mit seiner linken Hand zaubern.

Was wirklich fortgeschrittene Magie war.

//Es ist schon seltsam//, dachte er, //oft zeigt er uns, wie viel Kraft er hat und dann zeigt er uns auch wieder im Unterricht, dass auch er nur ein normaler Junge ist.

Mit normalen Zauberkräften.

Manchmal hab ich den Verdacht, er zeigt uns noch nicht seine ganze Kraft.

Doch warum sollte er uns die vorenthalten?//

/Wäre hier nicht eine gute stelle um das Chapt abzuschliessen? Wenn ja verzeiht mir, ich werde noch ein wenig weiter krakeln *hihihi* aber erst morgen oder heute jetzt brauche ich erst mal ne runde Schönheitsschlaf 03.40 Uhr morgens *gähn*/

^^^^*****^^^^

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry früher auf als gewohnt.

Er hatte heute mit Madame Pomfrey abgemacht, dass er ihr seine Hand zeigen würde.

Und wenn er noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht erscheinen wollte, musste er nun mal etwas zeitiger aus den Federn kriechen.

Müde schlurfte er zum Jungen-Waschsaal und hielt erst mal seinen Kopf an einem Waschbecken unter kaltes Wasser.

Doch viel wacher war er dadurch auch nicht geworden.

Schnell zog er sich noch etwas Frisches an und ging dann zum Krankenflügel hinüber.

Als er den Flügel betrat, sah er, dass Madame Pomfrey in einem Buch versunken war.

//Bestimmt denkt sie darüber nach wie, sie ihre Tränke noch abscheulicher schmecken lassen kann…//

Harry räusperte sich kurz, worauf Madame Pomfrey von ihrem Buch aufsah.

„Oh, Harry, entschuldige, ich hab dich gar nicht reinkommen hören, warte doch noch bitte einen Moment, ich bin gleich soweit."

Harry nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Wieso bin ich bloss so früh aufgestanden?", grummelte er vor sich hin.

//Ich könnte jetzt so bequem in meinem warmen Bett liegen und noch ein wenig dösen.

Aber nein jetzt hocke ich hier und warte bis sie endlich Zeit hat und endlich ihren A ...//

Harry wurde in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen als Madam Pomfrey zu ihm hinüber kam.

Vorsichtig löste sie den Verband, der um sein Handgelenk angebracht war und fing dann an die Hand abzutasten.

Ab und zu zuckte sie zurück, da es doch noch sehr schmerzte, wenn sie darauf herumdrückte.

Madame Pomfrey zog die Stirn kraus.

„Und wie sieht's aus? Morgen fängt das Quidditch Training wieder an und da muss ich unbedingt dabei sein."

„Nein, Harry, so leid es mir auch tut, das geht nicht.

Der Heilungsprozess verläuft bei dir nur sehr langsam." Was Madam Pomfrey doch etwas verwirrte.

Die Hand müsste eigentlich schon fast geheilt sein.

Was sie doch ein wenig beunruhigte.

Wenn er letztens eine schwere, magische Grippe gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie es auf das hin geschoben, aber er war ja nie ernsthaft krank gewesen.

So dass sein Immunsystem  derart geschwächt war, dass es nicht mehr vermochte die Hand zu heilen.

„Was soll das heissen, es verläuft nur langsam?

Können sie denn nichts machen, dass es ein wenig schneller geht?"

„Nein, hab einfach ein wenig Geduld."

Sie zauberte ihm wieder einen frischen Verband um seine Hand und legte ihm dann zusätzlich noch eine Schlinge um den Hals, wo er seine Hand rein tun sollte, was er auch tat.

Vor sich hin murrend lief Harry in den Speisesaal.

_Haben sie ein wenig Geduld._

//Pha!

Geduld.- Das ich nicht lache.

Morgen ist Quidditchtraining, sie sagt mir, ich kann nicht trainieren und redet dann so was daher von Geduld.//

Dennoch begab sich am nächsten Tag zum Quidditchfeld, wo sie die Mannschaftsbesprechung abhalten sollten.

Minerva McGonagall begrüsste sie alle auf ihre eigene strenge und dennoch liebenswürdige Art.

Wie sie es nun mal hatte, fackelte sie auch nicht lange und sagte ihnen auch sogleich, wer der neue Mannschaftskapitän sei.

Es wurde niemand anderer als… Harry.

„Ich?!" sagte Harry verwundert, überrascht, erschrocken und glücklich zu gleich.

Ja genau sie Mister Potter, oder steht hier etwa noch jemand anderes der Harry heißt?

Harry hatte gar keine Möglichkeit mehr zu antworten, denn schon wollte man ihm gratulieren, auf die Schultern klopfen und viel Glück wünschen.

Endlich sah Harry wieder mal glücklich aus.

Endlich brachte er wieder ein ehrliches Lachen zustande.

Draco hatte beschlossen Harry nach der Besprechung abzuhalten.

Ehrlich gesagt, hatte er die Schnauze voll davon, dass er nicht wusste, was los war.

Also fing er Harry vor dem Schloss ab.

Harry wollte eigentlich einfach an ihm vorbei gehen, ohne ihm die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, jedoch hatte Draco das schon geahnt - er kannte doch seinen Liebsten - und sich ihm konsequent in den Weg gestellt.

„Hast du nicht noch was anderes zu tun, als mich zu verfolgen?"

„Nein" sagte Draco entschlossen, „ich will endlich wissen, was mit dir los ist."

„Was soll denn bitte schön, mit mir los sein?

Ich meine, ausser, dass ich so blöd war, mich in dich zu verlieben, und dazu noch zu glauben, dass du das selbe tust.

Ich war wirklich so doof zu glauben, dass du Gefühle für mich hast, die nicht aus Verachtung sondern aus Liebe bestehen."

„Aber es stimmt doch, ich liebe dich"

„Lüg mich nicht an!

Ich hab dich mit Snape gesehen und jemand, der mich liebt, tut nichts hinter meinem Rücken."

„Hinter deinem Rücken?"

„Tu doch nicht so unwissend, ich hab gehört, wie ihr über mich geredet habt.

Du willst mich doch bloss für Snape aushorchen, weil er wissen will, was im letzten Sommer passiert ist.

Als ob ihn das zu interessieren hätte!

Ausserdem hab ich ihm mindestens schon an die zwanzig mal gesagt, dass absolut nichts war.

Das kannst du ihm von mir aus ruhig ausrichten, und jetzt lass mich endlich vorbei."

„Was redest du da eigentlich?" fragte der Blonde verwirrt.

„Ich habe nie zu Severus,  äh, Snape, meine ich, gesagt, das ich ihm Informationen von dir zuspielen würde."

„Na klar" sagte der Gryffindor abschätzig.

„Bitte glaub mir, ich habe ihm doch nur gesagt, dass ich es ihm mitteile, wenn du damit einverstanden bist. Bitte... du musst mir das glauben."

Harrys Augen zeigten nicht gerade, dass er ihm Glauben schenkte, eher das Gegenteil.

„Bitte, Harry, du weisst, ich kann es dir nicht beweisen, aber wenn du mich auch nur ein wenig liebst, wenn du mir ein bisschen vertraust, dann musst du mir einfach glauben!"

Ja und „schon" wieder ist ein Kapitel fertig.

War ich diesmal nicht besonders schnell?

Ähm, ich glaube ich verzichte auf die Antwort  *hüstel*

Ich habe mir auch ernsthaft überlegt ob noch an meinen Storys weiter schreiben soll.

Und das Resultat meiner Überlegung seht ihr nun hier. *hab weiter Geschrieben*

Baba

francis


End file.
